Devotion
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Clockwork has decided to send 17 years old Danny to the past of 1980s where Vlad came through over the time. Danny got a mission to follow and somehow be part of the life for Vlad. What will it be of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm a little distracted with bunch of ideas and wanted to write this out. I'm juggling between a few stories, but right now in a writer's block. I've been with "Determination" for the past two months and addicted to it. So, here's something more "interesting" for you guys. This might be a short one, but I'll keep it in a good pace here. Enjoy~**

* * *

Since last year where Junior year has gotten a little easier and I was sixteen when all of that happened. Clockwork showed up and insisted that he'd help me out with school and my life. He's been becoming more supporting in my needs since Jazz couldn't help out much. I would fight ghosts, come home late and deal with curfew, and head upstairs to deal with my homework. While I'm working on my homework, he would show up and freeze time to give me extra time to study, and do the work. It was always between him and me. My friends went along with it and Jazz was rather proud of me. I always had time to do some studying and sometimes, Clockwork would help out in a way. It was kind of him to do this each single day, maybe he wanted to have some company for more often, and something changed.

By the time I got to Senior year, he had me filling out a college and I couldn't read the college name since he blurred it all out. I wanted to know which ones I was attending to and if it was human college too. Clockwork stated that everything will reveal in time. So I went along with it and just applied to the one he insisted and no other college. I had no clue why, but I played along. I guess he wants my future on the right path.

I spent most of my time studying and enjoying life and dealing with bunch of ghosts that might try to take of my home. Lately, Vlad hasn't been around and I couldn't understand why he hasn't been up to something. It wasn't much of a subject to trust with Clockwork because it was more of let's not discuss this conversation.

Summer has been fun and less load to deal with. We graduated proudly and Jazz got to see me getting my diploma. She was the most proud one out of the entire family! The thing was…heading to college was getting closer than I thought. I began to pack, but it felt strange to do it anyway. It made me wonder so much and everything. What college was I attending? Would it be right for me? Well, somehow, I needed to trust Clockwork on that.

Jazz knocked on my doorway with a smile and I returned the smile for her as well. I gestured her in and she helped herself as she closed the door to join in.

"So when are you going to college? Which ones have you decided? Do you need any money?" Jazz was full of questions today.

I chuckled and sat down next to my suitcase on the bed, "I'm not sure yet. I only applied to one and already got accepted. I guess Clockwork has his own reasons to not let me know which ones I'm going to, but he says money is covered by scholarship through this school." I shrugged, "Beats me, I'm nervous." I rubbed my hair.

She sat down next to me and soothed my back, "He did a lot for you, Danny. I think Clockwork has a lot of faith in you. You can always call me," She kissed my forehead.

I blushed, "Thanks…but I don't know. How can I leave Amity Park if there's no one protecting the town?"

Jazz sighed and agreed on what I said. It was obvious because I was always fighting ghosts, except during the whole time freezing thing.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Young Phantom." Clockwork announced.

Jazz and I glanced up, saw Clockwork, and we were used to his company pretty much every day.

I sighed, "So there's someone taking my place besides mom and dad?"

Clockwork nodded and gestured over to someone behind him. A tall, raven hair, and blue eyes revealed a great familiar to me. The man his muscular chest and had my interests taste of clothes. He waved and winked at us cheerfully.

"Hiya me and sis." He said.

I scratched my head, "My future me?"

Clockwork nodded, "Yes, as you can see, both of you are switching time line. Since your parents hardly see you and busy on their invention. They will not notice much with your future-self. You have already grown close to the height and everything."

Jazz shuttered, "I-I uh…he's older than me. This isn't Danny's evil human side, is it?"

Clockwork chuckled, "No, he's still the same Danny we deal with every day. I shall explain why he is here."

"Yup," The older me said.

Jazz and I had no choice anyway, but we had to hear him out first before everything worked out and all.

"You see, I sent Danny in twenty three years ago and he attends to the same college as his parents went to. The purpose is mainly for Vlad. Your entire mission involves Vlad and being in his life has put a better path for everyone. As well, you are the one who taught Vlad how to control his ghost powers. Once I send you to that time, this Danny will take over for you and tricking your parents to think you are attending community college for free." Clockwork grinned.

I looked over at my older-self and he met my eyes…or ours…dammit! This was too confused. I crossed my arms and figured I turned out alright. It would save the trouble about who's taking care of Amity Park and everything.

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" I checked over to Clockwork.

"I'm afraid not. Are you ready to leave?"

I sighed, "Yeah, just let me throw a couple of pictures into my suitcases and stuff."

Clockwork nodded and my older-self hung back on the wall. Gosh, I looked really good looking when I get older. Twenty three years later? Damn, I'm old, but still look good? Who knows what I look like as Phantom! I quickly grabbed my pajamas and Jazz gathered the pictures into the suit cases. Once I got what I needed, I zipped up my suitcases and turned around to face Jazz.

"I'm going to miss you, Jazz." I smiled and prepared for her hug.

She hugged onto me, "Be smart, little brother…and avoid any evil doings." Jazz had to say that.

Of course, I agreed with her. We hugged each other for a total of one minute, but I won't be seeing her for so long or however long it could be for. I can't exactly work that out entirely.

"If you ever have problems, write them down in your journal. I left a few in your cases." Jazz pointed out.

I groaned lightly, "You and your psychologist field, don't know what I'd do without you, Jazz."

We broke apart from our hug and I gathered both of my suitcases. I nodded at Clockwork and he used his time traveling power to take us to a whole new time. Luckily for him, I knew my way around this campus because of dad. Dad was so excited when I was less than a year old of being Phantom, he practically gave us an entire campus tour. I never forgot what it was like going there, but I never thought of actually attending there.

"Here we are, this is your dorm. To warn you, the clothes you packed has changed to this generation fashion and that your last name is changed to Nefont." He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it over to me, "This is your schedule and key to your room. I trust you that you do well." He smiled.

I blinked and took both of the things he gave me, "Um, thanks. Nefont? Where did you come up with that?"

"I mixed up the letters of your last name. Otherwise it would be too obvious to find out your relation to your parents." Clockwork had to clear that one out obviously.

I nodded, but somehow, it was weird to even expect this. I was attending to college here and getting things to this time has felt like déjà vu almost. Only, I knew I was here when I was fourteen. What a welcome bite me in the ass. I turned and saw that Clockwork was no longer with me. Wh-what the! Dammit, now he starts leaving me hanging? Great timing he has.

My head shook and glanced down at my new schedule. Well, one step at a time one thing at a time, right? I shrugged and found my room number. So, I headed in and noticed how exciting everyone was really. It was a typical not to worry trend and dig deep about things. Maybe that's what I might need here, but what about the proto-portal? Would I blend in just fine? Gah, wait! My clothes I'm wearing isn't-

Right…he changed it already. Thanks, Clockwork, you're a frigging magician that's for sure. I headed upstairs and searched for my room. It was on the left side of the building and found room Seven-oh-six. I unlocked the door, wore my smile, and opened the door to greet my roommate.

The door swung open and saw the bedroom. It was totally emptied…no one was even in this room at all. I scratched my head and shrugged. I headed into the room with the suitcases while everyone else helped themselves to this place. I picked the bed closer to the window and started to work everything I wanted to have up, except for the pictures which would stay inside the suitcases with the journal for now. I got everything neaten up and got the bed fixed up too. It was much like my room, only the fact I have to share it. Once the bed and basic stuff were out of the way, I began to look at the clothes and noticed similar styles which weren't bad. I've gotten myself liking them and wondering who I would attract the most. So I hung them in my half of the closet. Once they were all up, the suitcases ended up under the bed of mine.

I breathed and smelled my new life now. Outside looked so beautiful and felt like it was wonderful to be outside. I sat down and listened to the people's conversation. It was pretty easy since I already knew the typical saying, but was it any different from this timeline versus mine? Tucker would probably hate it since there weren't many technologies. Even my iPod got changed over to tape player with head phone. There wasn't anything much I could do about it, but I had no idea what music…damn, I knew the music my parents. So I have to keep some in mind and hopefully, it won't be a total issue. I have to stop by at the music store and deal with it from then.

A turning clicking sound has caught my attention and I hopped off the bed as I pretended to fix up the bed well. The footsteps walked in and I smiled at the roommate who had a long black hair with that dark shade of blue-

In side of me screamed at the horrid nightmare, VLAD? IS MY ROOMMATE? Seriously? I need to kick Clockwork's butt for this as well, but he'd probably knew this was going to happen anyway. I kept smiling to keep it at a normal level as possible – if anything was ever normal around here. I waved and greeted him.

"Hi, I'm Daniel Nefont, but you can call me Danny." I chuckled.

Vlad nodded, "It's wonderful to meet you, Daniel. My name is Vlad Masters. It looks like we will be roommate for this year."

Of course, I knew his name, but something about him as a younger self has eased some of my tension. He doesn't know what would be happening to him and I know everything. Well, okay…not everything like his childhood life sort of a thing, but more of his future road. Vlad won't be my enemy and maybe I can change that. Maybe we weren't really enemies or were we? It was impossible to tell.

"Cool, man." I commented…hoping that was the right word, "I hope you don't mind me taking the closest to the window bed. I like to sleep with the moon." I rubbed the back of my neck.

Vlad nodded, "That is fine. I prefer to have the closest to the door bed. It's easier to be closer to the bed when we're finish with classes and so forth."

Wow, I got to give the growing up Vlad never changed. It amazed me how human he can be, but who knows why he chose to attend here. He's practically a genius here…or would that be after the incident? Somehow, I was more nervous dealing with all of this and my older-self did _not_ give me any advice on anything! Ugh, great, just great.

Vlad distanced himself and made himself at home. We barely talked about anything, but what was I supposed to do? It's my mission and who knows how long I'd be gone for…what would I do for the summer or Christmas vacation? I can't help but wondered what to do…I'm stuck in this timeline until…twenty-three years? I'm following a deep and long path that's for sure. What about Danny Phantom? Would I be out of it for a long time?

Clockwork…I have no idea what you could be up to or what the time stores for me, but sure hell better be worth it!

* * *

**What do you guys think of it so far? Reviews? Thank you! :) I will continue another chapter, just don't know when. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thanks for the reviews! To answer about the "M" Rating, there will be sexual moments. So I had to be safe. Plus, it's involving some strong cursing and possible small amount of bloody damage. So, I hope you guys don't mind that. Enjoy reading! ;)**

* * *

It's been one week and he rarely shows up to the dorm until dorm's curfew which was eleven at night. He's been completely worn out by everything he does and hardly talks to me. I was being myself and settled right into college without being suspected. I made a few good friends here and there, but nothing serious. I found a couple of restaurants, but not really much to worry about. I already got a part time job as a busy boy and got paid for over a hundred dollar a week. The prices were much cheaper than in two thousands. Man, now this was a rich life I could call it!

Back to Vlad, he's never much of a conversation sort of a guy and always have bunch of stuff on himself. So, I decided to watch what's he's doing on the weekend and went invisible to follow everywhere he went. Instead, I found myself with the whole Ghost crew. So they knew each other in high school? That's interesting to know and they were discussing about how to start building up their proto-portal.

"We're making an opening portal to paranormal world, baby!" Jack proudly stated.

I couldn't really consider him dad yet until at least I was actually born here, but will he figure me out or something? Nah, I doubt it.

Vlad sighed, "Jack, we need to make the calculation and the proper supplies. We need support in our group."

Maddie agreed, "Jack, Vlad's right. We need someone to sponsor us in order to make it happen."

Jack nodded, "Right! Why not have your mom's friend, Diane, helps us out? You know she's totally loaded babe and she does love to meet ghosts too!"

Maddie shrugged, "I suppose so, but what if she doesn't want to? Then, what is our backup plan?"

"We could use my uncle's trust funding, if plan A doesn't succeed." Vlad pointed out.

"Awesome, Vladdy!" Jack slapped his back.

Vlad groaned slightly to such strength Jack has in him and surprisingly, it was enough to know the fact it was a beginning of their project. Jack looked over at the clock and rushed out of the club room.

"Gotta go, dudes! Tutor sessions today!" He winked and disappeared.

For me, I was surprised dad took tutoring…or did he tutor others? I wasn't too sure, but being with Vlad what really mattered right now. His eyes met hers and that's where the chemical romance begins. My head shook and couldn't believe it. She never showed any feelings towards him, but what did Vlad see in her at all?

"Maddie…would you like to go out to a movie tomorrow?" Vlad has actually asked her out?

My jaw dropped and couldn't believe it! He has been in love with her longer than just college…I paused myself and realized it's the first year here. Okay, got to remember to not worry about that.

"I'm sorry, Vlad, but you know I'm not into dating right now and I just got out of one a few months ago." Maddie said.

Ouch. Now I could see why Vlad didn't give up and he's been there for her. Probably, but I wonder how much of a friendship there was between them all this time.

"No, I understand, Maddie. I can wait." He sighed.

She flashed a smile, "Hey, maybe Jack and we can go out to a movie. Most of us got roommate friends, why not bring yours next week?"

"I'm not sure, he seems a busy person or secretive." Vlad commented.

Maddie sighed, "Or maybe he's afraid to be judge. Have you at least say hi and how are you? College is part of social life too, you know? We didn't just come here to invent a portal to another world."

Vlad nodded, but he remained quiet. Maddie took off her lab coat and headed out of the room to wherever she needed to go. Vlad frowned, disappointed about how it was all turning out, and he left the place with the lab coat. He ended up on the sidewalk and sat down there with tears. I felt bad for him, but what can I do?

I rushed over to a corner and somehow found a book within the building. Finally, being visible again and I pretended to read the book and turned around the corner. He saw me coming and tried to wipe those tears away. I was confused and knelt down to his level.

"Hey man, you're alright? Are you home sick or something?" I wondered…hoping to be a little caring at least.

Vlad avoided looking at me, "I'll be fine. Just go to our dorm room and I'll be there before curfew."

I sighed, "Come on, it's cold," Hopefully it is due to the wind, "…tell me what's wrong." I pulled him up.

Vlad was confused about how I was able to get him back up on his feet, but he still doesn't know much of my secret. He was right about one thing, I was a little secretive, but how long could I keep it away from him? Vlad's bound to find out and he'll kill…then again, I lived through it somehow. Maybe I should wait and see what happens this year.

"I'm fine!" Vlad snapped.

Typical, leave it to the personality to be the same. I nodded and still didn't believe him anyway.

"Uh huh, then why are you crying, Vlad? I may be a roommate, but here, we're friends." I stated that.

Vlad was shocked, "Friends? What makes you say that?"

Oh, he has no idea. Unfortunately, it felt unusual or strange, but he leaned onto me naturally. He must be getting curious.

"I'm the type of person who likes to make friends. I'm there when you need to me to be and I'm open ears. I'm not a cold hearted person, you know?" I chuckled.

Vlad blinked, "Cold hearted? Care to explain?"

"Uh, like someone who treats you like you're nothing or that you have no meaning to them or feel sympathy. I'm a caring person and everyone means a lot to me."

Vlad was stunned, but why? Was it rare for him to find friends like me or was it the expression I used was a little too early?

"Oh, I had no idea. Forgive me on being busy." Vlad wasn't smiling, but I wasn't so used to it.

Somehow, we were in our room and let him sit down on his bed. There had to be a way making things work out. What do the latest eighties have here? Gosh, I need a damn research of this place. He moped and I closed the door for some privacy. I joined next him on his bed and patted his back. Dammit, should have bought Jazz's psychologist book or something.

"It's alright. I thought you might be one of those advance students." I chuckled.

Vlad glanced up and blinked at me, "We are advance students. We're the top students in Wisconsin University."

…dammit, Clockwork! I knew the entire math ahead of time and stuff. Great, no wonder my schedule looked so easy looking since I already took them in high school.

"Hey, now let me be a little stupid for once and let you be the genius here. Now, tell me what's wrong?" Maybe being friends with him might not be so bad…I guess.

Vlad sighed, "I've been rejected by a girl I really like. She's the only ones who attract my attention out of the most. Everything about her is perfect."

Inside me, I hated it the way he talked about my mom. _My_ mom! I gritted my teeth without him knowing it and he kept talking about his "crush". It annoyed me more than ever! Then, his tears showed up and dawned on me to the fact he was hurt. Simply I hugged him with care…maybe that's what he ever needed.

"Rejection isn't going to kill you, Vlad. Sometimes, you have to keep trying and have faith that everything would work out."

Vlad awed at me, "No one has ever said so wise. I suppose you have a wonderful point that I shouldn't give up on her! Thank you, Daniel!"

Vlad hugged onto me and I felt like I just messed up! Ugh, come on, I didn't want him crushing over my mom! Seriously, it's creepy knowing he's going to continue nonstop with her alone. I patted his back and gave back the hug. I was the one who messed up, not him. Great, got to make sure I'd be there for him somehow.

Finally, he wanted to go to sleep and I let him do what he needed to do. I hopped into my pajamas and slept in my bed. At least there's no ghosts to deal with other than Master of Time that's for sure. Was it really my fault to be setting off Vlad's obsession to mom? Who knows why, but could I reverse his crush over to someone entirely new? Maybe closer to like her?

… … …

I woke up and found Vlad studying on his bed. He was working on something and heavily studying. Well, if he's going to do that and I can't have him suspecting I wasn't putting much work into mine. I stretched and yawned. I smiled and couldn't believe we've been a roommate for a week and a day. That ought to be accomplish or something.

"Whatcha studying on, Vlad?" I rubbed my head.

Vlad glanced up, "I'm studying on energy electronic field and how to generate them when creating devices."

I nodded…funny, mom and dad would always say that and I knew that answer too well.

"Oh, cool. So it's like getting the negative energy to convert over to positive energy electricity to progress of opening a new dimension?" Of course, I always knew that.

Vlad blinked, "How did you know that?"

I shrugged, "I study."

"Still, that is more far advance than what the book can tell you. How did you know that?"

Ah, crap…so this was over advance studies for anyone. Did I cross the line of my knowledge here?

"Um, I used to be fascinated in the field of creating a portal to the opposite world. I spent some time on math and science into it." I explained.

Vlad nodded, "I suppose, but did it work?"

"It only lasted two seconds, but there's something needed to keep fulfilling its power. I can't really get my hand on important supplies since they're too expensive to get a hold of." I shrugged, "Oh well, I joined in bunch of stuff…except for psychologist field." Hopefully I'd cover that up.

Vlad was too interested, "I see. What kind of supplies did you need to open up a dimension?"

"Beats me, something with ectopotraium or Xolatium chemical that might be more affective, but I assumed the dose for a large portal could be about ten thousand milligram a month." I nodded.

Vlad was utterly stunned at my knowledge, but perhaps I gave little too much information. He smiled and admired the whole idea going on with me.

"Impressive skills you have. I never imagined you to be so aware of what I'm speaking about." Vlad set down his book onto his lap.

I blushed, "Nah, I just have my hobby with things." No, it's because of my parents and Vlad.

"You…blush?"

I chuckled, "Embarrassed actually, but I blush when I'm happy or something sound so beautiful."

Vlad nodded along, but there's something else behind it in his mind. He's very secretive about things of his own. Why bother try and find out? I'll know eventually. Time would be wise to follow anyway…if that's what Clockwork would say.

Vlad carried onto his studying and I hopped into shower for the fresh start of the day. That and totally got to figure out how to use that alarm clock…I was so used to hear my own music instead of that blasted radio voice people. They're annoying more of. How on earth did people deal with this kind of things?

The shower was the closest to feel in the right time, but how can I settle in the right time? Maybe just getting into clubs or something might do, but I can't join with Vlad's club. It wouldn't be right and eventually, he can figure out I'm their son from the future and start questioning me. I won't be able to handle all of that. There's no way I could.

I finally got finished with shower and came out in fresh clothes for the day. I fixed up my clothes and lay down on the floor. I started to do my leg stretching and then, started on the sit up.

I whispered, "One…two…three…four…" I continued counting and let my mind wonder off.

I couldn't let my body get behind on my own strength and I wasn't too sure when the next time I'd go ghost. I checked around the room, trying to adapt to this place, and felt a little homesick somehow. It's been a week and a day. That long I haven't been home. I kept doing sit up work out, but it was my usual two hundred limits. Next year, I'd bump it up to three hundred.

"Thirty…" I still continued to count.

"Why are you doing work out here? You can easily use the gym."

I chuckled, "…thirty four…I guess…thirty five…I like to do it in…thirty six…a small room and less people. Thirty seven…I was doing this every day. Thirty eight…" I kept counting.

Vlad nodded, "Why? It isn't like anyone going to beat you up for being smart."

Unfortunately, he was close about the beating up, but not for the reason he assumed.

"…forty two…I guess I like to work out and keep in shape. Forty four…"

Vlad stroke his chin, "Interesting, but what advantages would that gives you?"

"Keep me young looking? More energy for body. No one can mess with me. Bunch of reasons. Forty eight."

"Huh, I should try doing that someday. Maybe I can swoon over my girl."

Somehow, I mentally threw up with him and my mom dating. Nope, I couldn't see it that much with them together like that. Of course, his body would give him a handsome looking and still imagining that entire abs I once saw. My head jerked at the idea and felt a little startled why I thought of that. W-was that normal?

"Ninty-five…" Five left to go and continued until I reached a hundred.

I went back to a start of one and did another hundred. Vlad watched me at much interests and I couldn't shake it off. I felt really hot on my cheeks and wasn't too sure about anything anymore. He just checked on me in between his studying, but was I distracting him? I tried to remain focus and finally finishing up on my sit up for the day. It felt longer than I could have in my entire life. I sat right up and breathed. I went under the bed and grabbed my first journal and a pen. I joined up onto my bed and started to write my journal. Maybe I should put it inside the bed literally so he doesn't suspect anything.

"Two hundred must be a lot of pain in the exercising there, Daniel." Vlad commented.

I chuckled, "It gets easier every year. It's nothing. Next year I put up another hundred." I shrugged.

I sat down on the bed and leaned against the wall where Vlad was across from me. He went back into studying and rarely checked on me. Did I make an impression or something? So, I began to write in my first journal and hoped Jazz would be proud of me. I began to write it out.

_Dear…whoever I'm writing to,_

_It's been a week and a day since I went back in the year of 1983. It's very strange and unsettling to live through this type of timeline. I'm not used to the technologies or the clothes here. It's all too old, but it doesn't bother me completely I guess. _

_The major problem is…my roommate. He's supposed to be my enemy in twenty years from now and I was used to see him as my enemies for three years. He's a college student here. His personality is quite the same and nothing changes that. Except the fact he doesn't have his ghost power or hates my dad. Just friends with my parents at the moment._

_Right now, we began to be friends since last night. He was crying and I treated him as a friend. He looked so…shocked I guess. Was this a first time for anyone to give him a normal friendship? If it is, geesh, I feel bad for the guy. _

_Today, I was doing my usual sit up so I can keep up with my muscles and he was watching me. It was too much of a reminder. A reminder that this man will become my archenemy in twenty years with my fourteen year old self. I don't think I have a chance of preventing that, not at all. I screwed up and encouraged him to keep trying, but I REALLY referring to date other girls! Or guys…oh crap! I think he has a crush on me?_

_Hell no way! NO! No fucking damn way! Ugh…._

_Okay, I'll admit. I was thinking of his abs I saw one time back in 2000 with the pranking scheme going on. Wait…am I gay? For him? I never really hated him…just mad for some reasons. _

_Where's Jazz when I need her? I can't even find her in this timeline! My best friends were in the same timeline with Jazz as of everyone else. What could I do? I need help, but all I can do is write in this stupid diary. Or journal. Or whatever!_

_Just need someone to clear things up. Where gay people okay in this society? I ought to look around then. Maybe I might find my answer. _

_Well, got to go and study for this test tomorrow. Can't have this roommate realize I'm stupid here…well, most of this stuff is pretty easy since I took it as a freshman in high school. Wish me luck here with this guy who has a crush on me. _

I closed the journal and put it behind the pillow. Secretly, I let it sink into the bed without showing much revealing to Vlad in the room. It would be nice for a while, but how long would this going to be for him and me? How long will it takes for him to become half ghost? How long was this hospital thing going to take? Everything felt too much to take it and Clockwork didn't prepare or warn me much of anything. He cleared it out that my mission was about Vlad and helping Vlad and his ghost powers to control. He never said anything else.

I grabbed my books and started to head out for class. I turned around and saw him still studying.

"I'll be back in about a couple of hours. Want to go out for lunch?" I asked.

Vlad glanced up, fluttered at the question, and totally blushed on me. Great…he has a crush on me? I ought to write more about it, but I hope I didn't take it in the wrong direction here.

"Sure." He answered.

I flashed a smile and nodded. I left the room and headed over to the class. Did I just ask him out on a date or as a friend? Vlad acted much of a girl there and I wasn't too sure.

'_Are you gonna experiment when you're college, Danny?' Tucker wondered._

_I blinked, 'What? You might wanna explain that because I have no idea what experiment you're talking about."_

_Tucker laughed, "Dude! Seriously? How far behind are you on this stuff? I mean, you finally made a move with Sam and all, but that never lasted for some reason."_

_She scoffed, "Oh, yes, someone forgot to realize he's clueless."_

_Tucker rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Danny, it's where you date people and see if you're gay, bisexual, pansexual, or straight to know about yourself. That's call experiment in college."_

_I laughed, "Tuck, no offense, but I'm into girls."_

"_You stopped crushing on girls lately."_

_My head shook, "So? They're just not the right ones."_

"_Like me." Sam commented, "You even lost interests in Valerie and Paulina, Danny. I'm going to have to agree with Tucker on this. Maybe experiment is what you need, Danny." _

"_See! Experiment is fun, you get to meet people, and heck, you already know I'm dating someone here."_

_Sam flushed, "Shut up, Tucker. It's only been two dates."_

"_But it doesn't mean it's not going anywhere. We're already going to have our third date tonight!"_

_My head shook, "Right, I'll believe that you dated a guy."_

"_I did and it was Kwan and Dash."_

_My jaw dropped, "No way! You're fucking kidding me, right?"_

"_Dude, it's experiment and they aren't so bad either."_

I sighed and couldn't believe letting that go through my head about experiment. It was right before graduation and I didn't mind he dated Sam. What I minded was dating a guy…like Vlad. Wouldn't that be totally awkward? Boy, I doubt to find out more of their reaction if they even knew where I actually am…or when. I missed them, but how could I go on without them?

At least I won't be able to fight ghosts for a long time and sort of glad anyway…hopefully, but I love being half ghost. What makes Clockwork thinks it's going to work out so easily? Nothing has ever easy, but time made it seem like forever to just hurry up over to.

Class was long, but I already knew all of this stuff. It was pretty much basic high school and looked forward to just take the test tomorrow. I pretended to take notes on little things here and there, but nothing serious that was. But seriously…what was I going to do with Vlad? Was he still into my mom or crushing onto someone new? I'm just a roommate to him and a friend! I was more shocked to see him even hanging in our room. Let alone to the fact it's totally awkward.

The way he flushed on me, he really seems to be gay, and can't help but wonder if he's truly ever was. Now, I got to get to my journal again and figure this stuff out myself. How does Jazz handle all of this on her own? Did she experiment too? I got to write that on a side for now until then.

* * *

**Next chapter possibly in tomorrow or the weekend. Reviews? Please and thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Two classes were finally over! I headed straight to the dorm and found myself back into our bedroom. He wasn't on his bed and I noticed the bathroom's door was closed. Wait…did he think it's a date? I gulped and wasn't too sure. I went into the closet and decided to pull out a leather sweater that's a dark blue…sort of like his blue eyes. Ah crap…was I this nervous or jumping to the wrong subject?

I just put it on and felt warm…I guess. Since when was I ever warm? I only could feel it when exercising, but I don't break a sweat. It's strange with being half ghost can do to me so often. Vlad didn't ask me about the sweating, but maybe he's not all that bright about the whole exercise thing.

I heard the door opening and I glanced over to see Vlad all clean and everything. Oh shit…he's all dressed up for the "date". Oh no…it was never about my mom, it was mainly for me today, and I was in damn trouble.

"You're hungry?" I wondered.

Vlad nodded with a small smile and I opened the door first. Maybe I should just let him think it's a date and I'd think it's a quality time to get to know him better. Yeah, that's better…not. Oh well, I made sure I had some cash on myself since neither of us were rich anyway. Could he be rich? No, I was jumping into the wrong story. He got rich by overshadowing someone else to trick them. That's all I ever knew, but what give him the idea to do so? Oh well, I might as well find out when it happens.

We joined to a place called, _Alchemy Café_ and had a feeling it's pretty simple here. So we headed in and found ourselves into a good environment. The people were having a good time, having nothing to worry about, and enjoyed their food too. The waitress guided us over to our seat and handed us a couple of menus. Most the food was pretty basic and I wasn't really expecting too much.

The waitress came back, took our drink order first, and then our dinner. I ordered one of those stuffed grilled Cheese sandwich and Vlad ordered himself Bella sandwich which was interesting to see. So he does eat normal stuff, but then again, I never seen him eat anything other than tea he had once at my house. It was strange, but here I was seeing him human. The waitress left with our orders and we were alone.

"How was class?" Vlad asked.

I rubbed my arm, "Alright I guess. I already know most of the stuff anyway. Typical math and science." I sighed.

Vlad nodded, "Unfortunately, getting to a higher level of math and science aren't quite easy as it seem to be."

Oh, he has no idea. Math has gotten challenging in my time, but I'd let him think that for now. I pretended to agree.

"So how's studying for the test this week?"

Vlad blinked confused, "I'm not studying."

"Then, what's with the energy electronic field thing?" I scratched my head.

He stunned, "Oh, that. It's for the club studying, everyone is taking dividing the research and study."

Of course, I already knew that. I played along and tried to be very fascinated in this course of subject.

"Oh, so you guys are working on opening a portal to a new world or something?" I leaned back in my seat, making myself comfortable.

Vlad nodded, "Something of like that. I'm afraid you'll laugh at the idea."

My head shook, "Not really. I'm very opening minded. I did admit I try to do it to see another side of the world and how I know about this stuff. Try me, if it's aliens or witches or something, I'm not going to judge."

"I suppose we're trying to…open a paranormal world and witness the spirits."

"Spirits like when people die and you'll see them again? Or spirit as in ghosts?"

Vlad blinked, "Ghosts are spirit, what is the difference?"

I muttered and tried to pull myself together to find the right words again before messing up. Dammit, what was this? An interview? If it was, I knew I wasn't passing right.

"Oh, big differences. Ghosts have striven to focus on one thing only, spirits are kinder people and that do not have regrets or anything holding them down on Earth or anywhere else. They are rarer to see around. Ghosts have a different concept and there's nothing you can do about it. There's no way of getting rid of them." I shrugged.

Vlad was surprised to learn a side he never knew of me. No one does, but that's because I had to start paying attention to my parents about stuff. So I could take over the business once they were no longer around. I doubted that I'd do that, but why bother? I might as well worked on my own inventions and figure that out. Luckily there's technologies course already prepared for me.

"You're very opening minded about all of this, Daniel. How come?"

I shrugged, "I guess it comes with living with weird people in the family."

"Interesting. I suppose living with a weird family has its benefit for geniuses like you."

I scoffed, "Oh, please. I just study hard, not really a genius, and my sister is and mom is too. Dad…I don't know, he has his moments when it's possible I guess."

"Sounds like an interesting family, but what makes them so…weird?"

I chuckled, "Look, we're here for lunch and suddenly feel like this is an interview to be a best friend here or something." I rubbed the back of my head.

Vlad blinked and nodded. The waitress came back with our order and man, I was starving! She left us alone and we dig into eating our food. He's been quiet most of the time, but what could I say to Vlad? That my parents were his friends? I wasn't exactly a big deal of lying, but telling the whole truth felt might ruin everything.

"I left my family to get some sense of normality, I guess. It's not every day I could just go home and be proud of my loving family, but their weirdness is something that keeps me away. I don't fit in entirely with them." It was the truth, but how can I say it officially?

"I understand. I left home to escape from the past that holds horrifying life."

"What made you stay there?"

"Friends, but not all of them. We moved here to help myself a little."

"So you're here because of that girl you're crushing on right now?" I took a bite into my sandwich.

Vlad sighed, "You don't see it, do you?"

I gulped down my food and took a drink. I sighed and trying to figure him out.

"Um, two ways I can think of it. One, I think you're thinking we're on a date or two, she's the one that can kick your ass over here. Which ones, am I right about?" I wondered that much of myself.

Vlad was stunned, "The first one, honestly. I am surprised you actually asked me out."

I sighed, "Well, then it's a surprise to me too. Well, my friends did say experimenting in college is a good thing. So why not?"

"Experimenting?"

"Dating gay, bisexual, straight, and such."

"Oh." He sipped his drink.

Did I go over the line again? Ugh, I need to do research, but where's the computer when I even need one? Wait…I just need to find one in their library here, right? Mom has mentioned it before, so I ought to find it somehow, and hope it has internet. Otherwise books would be the next step and it wouldn't be that easy.

"Um, don't worry, I'm interested." I smiled at him.

Dammit, this would so mess up my mental issue until I get over it. Seriously, how would I even survive this?

"Thank you. I'll let you know if I wish to continue our relationship like this. It's interesting to see us…united."

I chuckled, "Connected would be better, but I'm there whenever you need me, Vlad. I'm not a heartless guy who's just there because we're roommate." Better shut up before we end up snuggling or something.

Vlad softly smiled, "You're the first to treat me like this. It's nice."

Unfortunately, life didn't go any easier on him and for some reason, I wanted to make it up to him. We went back onto eating our lunch in quiet and letting our mind wonder. Maybe I should give something comfort to him and be someone important to him. Vlad didn't have a choice or control over his life. Something made him life home for a reason and he felt trap there. I felt bad, but what could I do about it? I don't know the story and I doubt it that I'd find out. We both paid for our lunch and left the place.

We walked side by side and my hand slipped onto his hand. I could see his cheeks blushing up and figured to let him have it for now. He came in closer to my side, but how can I warm him if I'm truly colder than anything else on this planet? He didn't seem to notice that at all, but I didn't care. Vlad was having a good time.

So, every day turned a little different for us. We were smile at each other, give a hug before one of us has to leave, and check on how our studying has been. Vlad would let me know he's on his group project and I'd wish him luck. It was quite settling to find my own peace, but the time felt getting closer than ever. It was around winter time, but not around Christmas. My parents had to go somewhere for Christmas, but Vlad and I stayed on campus for the holiday.

We spent more time together and chatting about bunch of theories about ghosts, spirits, and some of the advance science. Vlad was really fascinated and he started to buy a book once a book to learn more of the studying of his. Some of it felt silly like saying ghosts would only repeat one sentence until they were determine to reach their goal and then vanish into a spirit for good. I laughed at that and Vlad was so confused.

"What's so funny?"

I finally breathed, "Ghosts becoming spirit? Who wrote this stuff?" I chuckled, "It's not really true. Ghosts have the similar thinking as we do, but they don't go turning into spirit if they accomplish their desire goals. It doesn't work like that at all."

"Oh, so you're miser I-know-everything-about-ghost?" Vlad said jokingly.

I snorted in my laugh, "Sorry! I just don't see it through those books."

"If you know more about it than the books, then tell me about ghosts yourself."

Somehow, I wasn't too worried about it, but it would help him in a way. I sighed and couldn't believe we're sitting down on his bed.

"Well, each ghost would represent different person and obsession. They can act like us, only focus on the whole main goal. However, they can all work together if it meant saving their race."

Vlad nodded, "So they can still die again in being a ghost?"

I sighed, "Not really, but you can find a way to keep them under a sleep for a long period of time like centuries after centuries."

Vlad blinked, "Interesting, so ghosts can reform into another life or just form back as they were before?"

That gave me a total creep and remembered how my dad would always say, "Molecule by Molecule" sort of a thing.

"I'd think they'll remain the same form since it's difficult to change anything." Unless he knew Desiree and it was possible to change a little.

Vlad stroke his chin, "Interesting, so they cannot form into the likes of us?"

Why must he be challenging in the morning of Christmas? He's lucky I got over the Grinch issues I had in the past, but he was really ruining my good mood. Suddenly, my arms wrapped around him and he jolted a little. Vlad calmed down and considered it.

"I doubt it, Vlad, and I don't think you're a ghost." Yet, that was.

Vlad chuckled, "Then, if I was. Would you fall in love with me?"

My heart felt like its fastest speed of a mouse's heartbeat. Vlad couldn't tell…no can. In my mind, I would often remember his naked body and his ghost forms. His personality. They all attracted me so much, but he never made me hated him. They were stronger feelings I never thought to open up to before. The feelings that Sam have never give me. We never kissed, but the way our touch has been to each other has gotten us to connect.

"Vladimir A. Masters, I wouldn't care what you are as I can do this with you. So yes, I would fall in love with you, regardless of being a ghost or human." Or both.

His face flustered obviously, but he was the type to reveal more of his emotions. He was more vulnerable right now, but that time was getting nearer more than I thought. I was getting a little worried, but just held onto him. He often loved it when I snuggled up with him, but he doesn't ask much out of anything. Vlad wanted some love and I was willing to give him that. I learned about his names little more, but he wasn't giving me his entire middle name concept. He said I had to earn it first. So I agreed.

We spent the rest of our Christmas vacation in each other's arms, spending time more about ghosts or the connection on the devices, and rarely talked about us. It was like…obviously right there. We just know we're each other's. He's mine and I'm his. Simple as that, but what if I had to end it? Then what? I was afraid to hurt his heart and make a worse of an enemy of mine. A greater archenemy, who knew everything about me once I become fourteen in a couple of decades, would not look good at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm feeling in such a good mood to write today! So another chapter today! Enjoy!**

* * *

Winter was almost over, but the Spring came through early. I've been prepared right at the start of Winter and often passing by the Science building where the Ghost club where held. I'd be there for Vlad immediately and glad to not have classes after three. It was better that way and I would come and pick up Vlad after his work on the proto-portal. With that experience being hit by the ghost portal, knowing its pain and suffering wasn't going to be any easier.

Edgier has been placed onto me. I _hated_ to feel like this. Vlad would freak out, he'd feel betray by my dad, and that mom didn't care about him. Then, that he'd feel totally different and scared. The "years" spent in hospital, but what can I expect him to do?

I would hang out by the tree and do my homework there. That way, it'd look normal around here and no one has really suspected my behavior or reasons much. I mean, really, no one here cared about anything much. Did they care more in high school time? Wow, that would like…high school rules over pretty much everything I guess.

I played what Clockwork said to me eight months ago. It helped to remind myself every day, but half the times…it didn't feel right at all.

"…_The purpose is mainly for Vlad. Your entire mission involves Vlad and being in his life has put a better path for everyone. As well, you are the one who taught Vlad how to control his ghost powers…"_

Clockwork's words. It always had to be the ones to remind me every day, but sometimes, I'd write it in the journal of mine. Just to express myself and letting it all out. I have it with me right now and kept it in my bag. No one dared to look through there, but I checked my watch I bought myself in November. It was nice to have a part time job on every other day and I didn't have to work today. Luckily, it's only between Math to English, then Science to Art. It wasn't a big deal for me. As long I was working at the same place, there was never an issue.

I was really saving lots of money on the side for whatever could be needed and it was smart to do that anyway. It was better to save them for now incase I'd really need to make a difference in something-

Loud crying and running out of the building has caught my attention. I jolted up and raced up to him. I recognized that hair anytime.

"Vlad? Oh, my gosh, are you alright?" I pretended to panic.

He covered his face, "No! Don't look at me! I need to get to the hospital!"

He struggled to get out of my grip, but I grabbed him and my bag. We rushed over to the hospital. This was why cell phone would be wonderful to exist more! We ran to the hospital, but I wouldn't let him out of my sight. Vlad wouldn't let me see him and his face.

"Vlad, we won't get there any faster-"

"-Then let me go by myself!" He snapped.

I stopped and let him run to the hospital since it was half a mile away. Vlad became bitter…no. I can't lose him. I can't lose the one I started to develop my feelings for! He was already in the hospital, but I managed to catch up. I was behind him.

"I don't care what you looks like, Vlad…you're still the same-"

"Quick! He needs an emergency care! Get him into blue red code! ASAP!" One of the nurses demanded.

Before I knew it, he was whipped away from my sight and dammit! I wanted to talk to him, but he looked so weak and scared. Everything felt like a sudden rush from here on and out. I tried to get the nurse to tell me what room he was in, but they kept telling me he's in the operation process at the moment. So I ended up waiting impatiently for the whole operation crap. I knew how it was like this. Every second felt like longer than I imagine and the urge to yank my hair out. The desperate need to be with him and how I needed him! Come on!

I rushed out of the hospital and checked around twice and went ghost. I transformed to Phantom and flew out to where the forest was. I needed to express myself and kicked the tree with my foot and then my dominated fist. I groaned out of frustration, begging to myself that I should have done something, and how awful he had to go through. I hated it every second, minute, and hour of the day. It was too much for me to handle it the fact Vlad was in the beginning of "dying" process. Only half of him would be dying, but how long would this go on for?

I never talked to the Vlad I knew about this. He never said anything about how he learned his power, but what will it become of us? My greatest fear of being betrayed or hated. That Vlad will no longer want me. That he no longer has an attraction to me. But no, I have to do what I was expected of me. I transformed back to Fenton…or Nefont. I sat down and pulled out my journal.

_Hey,_

…_it happened. He was hit by this machine. Oh, god, I felt terrible not protecting him. What kind of a hero am I? It's my fault! I should have planned or stalled a day or two for us. He's in the hospital and I tried going after him, but the nurses kept saying he's in the operation. Screw it, he doesn't need that! He needs…that soda! It's that soda he needed! I remember the ingredient my parents did to save him and my friends! Of course! Why the hell am I still writing? Ugh, got to go make that stuff and put it into the soda so he won't suspect a thing! Thanks journal! You know how to rock out. I ought to thank my sister Jazz for this journal or I'd be insane by now._

_Yours truly, Danny._

I shoved the journal into my bag and flew back to the campus. I made sure my parents weren't in the room and luckily, they left everything in their club room. So I gathered all of the equipment and started to measure very, very, very carefully. I bought more of the soda and took serious work into it. This had to help Vlad somehow, but knowing this might be a minor step back since I used small dose in most of the ingredient. I can't have him thinking he needed the soda all of the time, but at least give him the confident he'll be fine.

It took a long time to get the right information and repeated the whole stirring process. Once I got it all down, I phased it into the soda can and decided to clean up my entire mess. This way, my parents won't have to get all concern about being hacked into their "lab" here. I rushed out of the room and flew back to the hospital. I shoved the soda into my bag and headed up to the center help hospital section.

"Can I see Vlad Masters now?" I gulped…hoped not to hear the stupid operation again, "I'm his roommate and the only ones he got."

The nurse looked into the file, "He's finished in his operation, but he's on life support. I'd be careful not to get him upset. Vlad is in room two-nineteen." She pointed out.

I sighed and nodded to thank her to allow me see my Vlad. I headed to the second floor and felt a little nervous. I passed the shop room and thought to buy flowers anyway. I found a blue roses and it reminded me of his eyes. So, I paid for it and then went to his room. It took a while on the second floor since it's nothing like in high school or college. It was strange to find myself in this place and how I always avoided it as well. I could remember where my entire high school classmates were bitten by ghost bug and had ghost powers or some that was.

There's room two-nineteen and the door was opened. I took a deep breath and walked in slowly with a smile.

"Hey Vlad, you got me as a visitor." I sheepishly smiled and hid the roses behind me.

Vlad turned away, avoided looking at me or even letting me see him, and I sighed.

"I'm not in the mood for company, Daniel. Please leave and spare your innocent eyes over me." He requested.

"Vlad…all I care about is that you're okay. I bought something for you to drink and roses? Is that what good boyfriends supposed to do?" To be quite honest, we never worked that out ourselves much about our relationship.

He wanted to cry, "I'm a freak, Daniel…a freak! I do not look good and it's better we never see each other again."

I closed the door and understood what he was going through. I helped myself on a chair and sat down in front of his bed.

"A freak? Funny, I thought of that when I was fourteen, but it never went away." I lifted my bag down to the ground and held his roses, "I guess I'm more of a freak too."

"It's not humorous joke, Daniel! Please! Leave me alone!"

Suddenly, his body triggered to invisible and I smiled. He triggered back to being visible again. He hugged himself and scared to death. He whimpered and still didn't look at me. Vlad was still vulnerable.

"D-Daniel, please…I wish to be alone." He begged.

I stood up and walked up closer to him, "Vlad, I'm never leaving you alone. Not now, not ever." My hand traveled through his silver hair.

"I'm a freak…I'm not the same anymore. Why are you not afr-" He screamed at the sinking through the bed.

I quickly pulled him out and forced his power to become tangible. Luckily, no one came in since the door was closed and he looked me confused. I kept smiling anyway, enjoying my last moment of being his friend or boyfriend.

"Ho-how are you able to touch me?" He began to question me.

I sat down on his bed, "I'm just like you, Vlad." I showed him my invisibility by disappearing my right arm.

He was confused, "Like me…were you hit by a ghost portal as well?"

I nodded, "Yes…full blown body, but it's what we've become. Your body is slowly adapting the change right now, but I just worked up on something that might help you." I grabbed my bag and pulled out the soda.

"How would a drink help me?"

"Can you trust me, at least? I'll tell you everything once we get out of this hospital. I promise."

I handed him the soda and he stared at the container. Luckily for me, he held it and pondered. Possibly wondering what I have to tell him about and how my hand went invisible like he went entirely invisible. He slowly opened the can of soda and took a drink with a little disgusting.

"Ugh, honestly, I do not get how the big oaf drinks this awful soda!" He already complained.

My eyes rolled, "That's because I put something in it to help you, but right now, getting your body to adjust to its new DNA changing would be best to help out."

"…how can you put something inside it if it's never been open?"

I chuckled, "One of our many abilities, but look, it's not something to be opening about in the hospital with this stuff. They don't know what they're doing."

"Should I leave?"

My head shook, "No. Not until they think you're healthy again, but I'm not leaving you at all." I patted his hand.

Vlad was at loss for words, but he did seem confused about all of this. We ended up chatting about how my classes were and how it turned out to be for me. I was rather surprised to deal with test so easy, but he avoided asking questions as if he's afraid to be dying. I knew well enough he wasn't, but he slowly felt a little better each sip he had. It wasn't a total dose, but he trusted me the most. It was a good start.

So I taught him a trick to control his power, but he was confused why I was even helping him.

"Just think of invisible, Vlad and then visible. You just have to constantly practice to gain easier control." I explained.

Vlad stared at his hand and looked at me. It was all so fast in two days, but I didn't blame him. He kept trying to access his new power and sway back and forth of the ability. It was taking a long time, but why did I get the feeling he's not giving himself much confident?

I touch his hand and turned us invisible. He gasped and felt how it was done. Then, I changed us back to visible.

"It's…so suddenly rushing."

I chuckled, "Then feel that with yourself."

Vlad nodded and struggled to control his power, but I gave him some time. He was no longer feeling like "dying" at the moment. He's just fascinated by his power and –

Footsteps were getting closer to this room and I hopped off the bed.

"Just don't get distracted, we got company."

Vlad felt confused, "Company-?"

A professional came into the room and he was holding up a folder that's directed to Vlad. He greeted us and nodded once.

"How are you feeling so far, Vlad? We couldn't figure out why or how to get you healed up at such a powerful chemical reaction. It may looks like you'll heal in years-" The doctor stopped and took a serious reading onto the life support, "-huh, I supposed you might get out in a few months. You're healing much faster than I expected to be, but we'd like to keep an eye on you for a while in case it comes back again. You were on a life-death threat, care to explain what happened?"

Vlad sighed, "An invention backfired at my face and it burned me alive. I feel fine, but how long am I going to be here for at least?"

"I'm afraid it's difficult to tell, Vlad. Keep resting and I'll have the nurse check on you. Please no stress or emotional moments. We can't have that here." The doctor told him that.

Vlad nodded and the doctor left. Now, I hated the doctor more than anything. I glared at the doctor, wished to freeze that guy's ass already, and shook my head.

"Can you make more of that stuff in that soda can? Can you enlarge the dose?" Vlad demanded.

Aw, crap. Vlad was more ticked off and eager to get out of this place, but what now? I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Look, this stuff is risky too and I don't know how much dose you really need considering your body weight and power are balanced very differently. It can be dangerous, but I'll bring another one tomorrow."

"Bring two, please. I hate this place and bring me nothing but horrid memories!"

I patted his hand, "I know."

"You do?"

"Unfortunately, I do. You're just going to have to wait and do what the doctor says. Or they'll get suspicious about something."

Vlad met my eyes, "You were hit by a ghost portal…this is what we become, did you go to the hospital as well?"

To think about it, when I first met Vlad. He never asked how I got them or anything of it. He just knew my story naturally out of common sense and funny how our lives like this has ended up. It all made sense. I joined on the bed with him and noticed his eyes weren't the same as they used to be. They became darker now.

"Like I said, a full blown body with this ghost portal, but I passed out. When I woke up, I was on my bed. I believe I slept in a whole day and that the whole body covered made it already adjust to it. You got in the face only. So, your body is extending all of those ectopotraium and working on changing your entire DNA molecules." I explained.

Vlad awed, "So how long will it takes?"

A question I couldn't really answer much and I stared down at my feet.

"I don't know. Maybe a few days to a couple of weeks."

"Is that with or without the soda can?"

I shrugged, "I'm not good at the right amount of dosing and it'd involve a lot of math and science and possibly chemistry. It might take a while to get the right one for you, Vlad."

"But you're not even taking chemistry or have taken it."

I felt it was getting me nowhere, "Actually, I took those course already."

Vlad's jaw dropped, "How…parents?"

My head shook, "School, actually. I took it in eleventh grade."

Vlad didn't exactly understand much to my experience, but I put a lot of work into my high school to pass everything as much as possible.

"Perhaps you are far in advance in these things. It makes no wonder you get those entire test over a hundred for the grades each time." Vlad has noticed…creeps.

"Yeah, it's just refreshing on everything I learned. Anyway, I'll try and see when working on the stuff."

Vlad smiled, "Thank you." He hugged onto me.

Normally, I'd be freaking out with us hugging, but now. I adored it when we do this and felt special somehow. Perhaps there was more than just a reason for Clockwork sending me here. Maybe the whole Vlad I knew was an act and nothing more out of it. Maybe we worked together to make sure the younger me would work out. There was just a lot of question.

After he stopped hugging me, he fell into sleep for now and I spent some time in my journal. I rested against the window and took out my journal while checking on Vlad who's sleeping now.

_Hey,_

_The worse is over. Well…we're still in the hospital and he really wants out of it. He already began to process his ghost powers. He's half ghost, but I'm afraid to tell him everything. I already told him we're the same. He doesn't see it that we're a halfa or a hybrid. He's eager to come out of the hospital and wants to have more doses of the soda. I can't really mess up the timeline._

I glanced up and saw how beautiful he's doing in his sleep. I never thought to watch him like this, but I can't be the one sleeping. If I sleep and I find him below or above, it could get very awkward for him. I returned to write my journal again.

_The thing is, I didn't give him the total amount of dose in his drink otherwise I could have killed him to overdose. I mean…would that affect my timeline as well? That put on hold of my sister and our existence? Beats me, but it would mess up everything and I doubt this ghost would give me another chance to fix it up. Or would he? Well, I wasn't taking my chances and besides, this Vlad is totally different. He doesn't weight the same from the last time I've seen an ecto-acnes. His body was different at the time, but he has been working out lately._

_So that's why I chose to do more calculation to be sure I'm giving him the right dose, it might take several days to do it. Still…what about college? Could I juggle between here, classes, and work on the stuff for the weekend? Luckily for him, it's Friday and I can start on it tomorrow and hopefully, it'd be two days. I can still be wrong. Their project was worked into it for eight months. I remember my parents spent fourteen years, but I think it's because they were used to having him on the team._

I saw Vlad moving has startled me, but he was just tossing in his sleep. I sighed and was glad that his ghost powers were intact at least. So, back to writing.

_So, my part is to teach him how to control his powers. Funny, I remember he used to want to teach me and train me everything he knew. I refused for some reason…oh, yes, he wanted me to renounce my father so he can have me with my mother. Typical…but creepy to think about it. Was that all an act to get us on the right path? That would be quite interesting and the way he did things…oh, my he knew! Dammit, I'm the idiot here. It's no wonder why he pushed me to strive my best and everything I do. He wanted to be sure of that. Great…I turned eighteen, but only Vlad was the only one to celebrate it with. I miss my family a lot, but somehow, my parents nearby kinda give me some comfort I guess. _

_Now, what do I do with him? I might have to keep my promise to prove him that I won't betray him or leave him alone. I won't ever. He's mine and I won't let him forget about it. Funny, though, we spent a lot of time with each other and our bodies say it all. We're attracted to each other and my mind would always constantly be thinking of his fine and smooth body. See? I can't help it but drool over his looks. He doesn't have that hair like he used to have. It's silver again and I love it. He's so soft with silver, much softer. His blue eyes have gotten darker, but it's him. I know it. I haven't told him the four letters word yet. But, it's not the right moment yet…but when will it be? We haven't even kissed yet! Dammit, am I supposed to be the one kissing him first or would it be him? I don't even know if I'm top or bottom yet!_

_Ugh, I better finish up my homework out of the way while he's sleeping. He's adorable as a new born puppy would be sleeping. See? That's my fruitloop, he always will be. _

I signed my name and placed my journal back into my bag. The moon appeared and could definitely remember spending time in space at least twenty times. It's amazing up there, more than anything, and can't help it anyway. It's like…freedom. Nothing to worry, flying around…or floating, and just feel its power there. Something about the space has its unique life there without even knowing, that's its power. The power it contains so much of a mystery to fulfill in life. With all the wonder in my life, it'll never be answer. Only the universe can answer itself.

* * *

**Another chapter possibly tomorrow, if I get "Determination" chapter out and going first. Depends on the mood. Reviews please? Thank you! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yup, still in a good mood so far. Got the famous ice cream in town and tried their new flavor. That really puts me in a good mood. :D So, new chapter today! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where have you been?" His snappy attitude has turned around.

Great…I had to put up with his attitude after class and this was how he treats me after three days in college? Now I began to wonder if I even fell in love the right man here. We're both an adult here and he's pushing my button.

I set my bag down and pulled out my note books and text books.

"I had classes, you know where I have been. Last time I checked, getting here isn't any easier."

"Only if you could fly."

"Oh, let me guess, did that happen today?"

Vlad frowned, "Yes and honestly, that was the most frighten moment of my life."

I sighed, so he already been invisible, intangible, and now, he's flying. The next one I already knew what to expect…transformation. I set the stuff down on the window and sat down on his hospital bed.

"Sorry, I should have warned you about being able to fly." I started to grab the extra blanket and tied it to his ankle then to the bed.

Vlad hugged himself, "What's happening to me?"

I nodded, "Becoming something…new. How are you feeling so far?"

"Alive, I suppose."

I chuckled, "I agree on that feeling, alive."

Vlad gave me a curious look. He's eager to know it all, but what that could really help would be the doctors here. He's already almost gaining back to normality, but I haven't given him a dose of soda can today. I knew the doctors or nurses haven't come in or he'd tell me otherwise.

"…how can I control with flying this time? It's not the same with the first two powers." Vlad wondered.

"Well, each power is different. With flying, you're more tuned in with gravity. You can control it with yourself more than gravity doing it for you."

Vlad nodded and lost in his typical thoughts about it. He froze and beamed his eyes at me.

"Each power…how many powers do we even have?" He wondered.

I held my breath, "Just wait until you're out of the hospital, it's like a lot to talk about and the hospital don't really appreciate nonsense things and try to throw us into a mental hospital instead." I rubbed my back.

"Then, why aren't I out of here yet?"

"They think you're still on a dying edge, Vlad. What am I going to do? Overshadow them and get us out of here?"

Opps…dammit, I let my big mouth do the talking and had to ruin things anyway.

"Overshadow them?" Vlad questioned me.

I glared, "Shut up and deal with the doctors. Be glad you've got me instead of being alone." I snatched my books off the window and started to do my homework while working on my personal calculation.

Vlad stared at me with great wonder, but he doesn't exactly have much concept of controlling anything really. The nurse came in, checked onto his life reading, and nodded.

"You're half way to finally getting back to normal, Vlad. I'll send the doctor over and see what he says the possibilities of this progressing going for here."

Vlad nodded, "Thank you."

"Do you need anything, Vlad?"

"No thank you." His stomach was growling, but the nurse couldn't hear it.

She smiled and dashed out of the room. I watched her go and then, shook my head at my supposedly boyfriend.

"You're such a liar, Vlad. I can hear that stomach growling."

Vlad blinked and jerked his head over to me, "Oh? You can?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, but really, why would you not let her get you something to eat?"

He crossed his arms, "But the food here is terrible and rather getting sick of them."

I sighed and couldn't believe it. My little man was growing closer to be rich someday, as much as he doesn't realizes that goal would be close before he realizes, and I hopped off the window. I pulled out my wallet and checked a few bills.

"Well, I don't blame you since food are undercooked here. So, I'll get us something. Got something in mind?"

Vlad smiled slightly, "Chinese food would be nice, I haven't had them since…our fourth date."

I chuckled, "You must really like Chinese food, don't you?"

"I suppose I do. Could you bring another can?"

My eyes rolled, "I can't. Your group friends are in the lab and I can't really be there. You'll be fine, this stuff last pretty long and you had about five soda cans. I think we just pushed out limits since you don't have your ecto-acnes anymore."

"Then, why does it feel like I'm still dying?" Vlad wondered in full disappointment.

I knew what he meant, but I didn't bother answering that. I kissed his forehead and headed out to get our dinner for the day. I wasted no time that was for sure and hoped he won't get all bitter again. I waited for the dinner order to come out to be taken with me and the service was alright I guess.

In my mind, I remembered the process of the antidote for ecto-acnes and how my friends felt like literally dying slowly, but once they took it. They felt much at strength after half an hour. I hugged myself and felt…lonely. I had no one but Vlad. How could have I gone without them for so long? Eight months, almost heading into nine months, and definitely not the same. How could I go on without my friends? Without my sister?

What was I supposed to do for the summer- No. I'm supposed to be with Vlad for the summer and making sure he wasn't alone himself, but what was the point in all of this? Why does Clockwork want me in this timeline? How can I truly impact a lot on Vlad's life?

When Vlad made Dani, did we have a fight? That he missed me or wanted to love me again? I gulped and felt that I wouldn't do that to him. No…he wanted a son that day, a child to love, and now I realized. He was waiting for me to get pregnant…aw, crap! Come on, I'm bottom? That's just frigging great! I got to make sure Vlad wears condom before doing any sex at all, but that's just…ugh, how long was I supposed to go on like this for? No friends for twenty three years, will I just go completely insane?

Beats me, but once all of this thinking has gotten me through time waiting quickly. My Chinese food orders were finished and I was glad to leave the place. I glanced around and remembered how relaxed Vlad can be in this place. He was trying to prove me that he can rely on the chopsticks and let him amused me as much. It was so much fun, we ended up swamping food and feed each other.

It was better than the way we fought, not like last time. I gripped tightly onto our food and kept on walking. It hasn't felt much like home…nothing has ever felt like it before. Why does it feel like that? Because I wasn't in the right places, not in a familiar town, and definitely not me here. I always belonged in Amity Park and space. Those places were my home, nothing more, and I wasn't too sure how to continue it without it.

I can't decide things for Vlad, but I can be there for him. Somehow, I was already in the hospital and headed into Vlad's room was. He's been practicing his invisibility and chuckled.

"Well, I wonder where my Vlad went."

"Wait, you can't see me?" Still invisible, "Can you see me while invisible?"

My head shook and tried to find him, "No, we don't have the ability to see invisible. You'll need to invent it in order to see anything at all."

He finally appeared next to his bed. I sighed and shook my head. I lifted up the bag of our food and he smiled to see something different. We sat down on his bed and started to help ourselves, but we weren't really going about like our fourth date was.

"I owe you, Daniel. For the food at least." Vlad insisted.

My head shook, "No, you just focus on your new powers and dealing with the doctors."

Vlad sighed, "The doctor came in and said maybe in two weeks. He wants to do some blood testing before letting me go."

My hands jolted at the word blood test. I gulped and shook my head.

"No. You're going to ask him for a different test. Blood test is out of the question."

Vlad blinked twice, "Care to explain?"

I finished chewing, "Your DNA changed, it's not exactly the same anymore as they used to be. If…" I was more afraid of being caught or being suspicious about it.

"…I understand, mental hospital for the both of us."

I agreed, but that wasn't it. The healing would make them think we're aliens and it's hard enough to face that alone. We stayed quiet for a while, but we kept eating. My eyes checked over to his life support and how it would be saying he's dying when I knew the truth. Actually, he's healthy to this point and somehow, wondered about his other power. A power I never witnessed…if I have ice, then what does he have? It was making me wonder to no end. It could take a year to find out, but maybe longer too. I'd never know until it happens.

"Some sort of scanning is fine." I commented, "It won't affect us really. I've been in it once and nothing happened." Of course, that ghost was insane to want to have everyone's DNA and all of perfection.

"Thanks for the comfort, but do you think they'll let me breathe on my own term? It's annoying to let a machine do it."

I chuckled, "Sorry, I don't have any control over that. Anything the doctors do here, I have no choice for that. It's really up to you, but I'd advise not to rise some suspicious and they'll want you back within a week or something. They'll notice drastic changes."

Vlad nodded, but his face never changed. Interested to discover the whole secret thing, but how can I here? It's not exactly the right place to reveal about it.

"Could you get my homework tomorrow? I rather not fall behind while I'm here." Vlad requested.

I nodded, "Sure, I'll get them. I know where all of your classes are and explain to them that you had an accident with something"

"Thank you, it's rather boring to do nothing here."

I blinked, "Why don't you watch something on television?"

"They're boring. Nothing is good on."

"Radio?"

"Annoying to fiddle around to find the right one and too much background noise."

Somehow, I wondered why he's not much into those shows or radio for his own amusement.

"How about something to read?" I wondered.

Vlad blinked, "I don't have anything to read, but I'd like that."

I grinned, "I'll bring a book or two for you tomorrow."

Vlad matched my smile, "Excellent…thank you."

I nodded to return a thank you for him. Eventually, we started to talk about what went on campus and he was forgetting about his problem more or less. It's nice to be so down to earth and loved it every minute of it. He hasn't felt anything different. It's the fact feeling alive and dying were the two things that I feel every day. It's mostly a natural feeling because we're a half ghost and half human. It's a greater strength than anyone could ever imagine, but sometimes, it's a greater weakness. It's a win-lose situation and it can still be worked out somehow if we use our brain correctly.

I learned that ghosts weren't just something to haunt. They were more than that. Ghosts are like society we face every day and they're just satisfying their interests or their passion in things. It gains power and strength. If we fail, we strive to be better than that. It's in all for or nothing goals. The goals would always be endless day to day and take it into consideration to our own knowledge. We'd take advantage of everything that was possible our own. Ghosts have powers that relate to their interests or passions, but stands out than the others.

However long it may takes to get Vlad out of the hospital, I had to be careful with making him that antidote of ecto-acne for one final dose. He would check on my homework while I deal with personal study and he was more fascinated by the way I make everything so "perfect". My eyes rolled at the word "perfect" because it was already said and done. It was too much of basic high school stuff anyway.

He would use my textbook for his reading enjoyment. I didn't really care since I didn't need the textbook because of no class until one o'clock and really, it's just science homework. Friday wasn't much either, I had to take French class and kind of felt bored of speaking it. It was all too easy here, but the bigger project was a challenge.

However, none of this felt right at its speed. The antidote was a longer process than I have thought and Vlad been more annoyed by the doctors, food, and boredom. He often likes to read, but I didn't really see much of that other than how to become father. It wasn't really for my mom or younger me. It was because he was eager to get his boyfriend pregnant…he knew somehow. I restrained myself from the idea and held my breath against it.

Vlad was prepared that time, but I never given it much thoughts from that day alone. How could I hide my deeper feelings for him? This Vlad here has no idea of the future, no hints of it, and just left out in the opening. I felt bad not telling him anything, but his powers would make him realize it on his own.

Eventually, this project here was going to destroy me to the end or I'd be out of my mind for the rest of my life. Vlad's bitterness would become a boomerang over and over, but that's what triggered his ghost powers. So I would constantly remind him he needs to control it and he'd learn to console his emotions. He would struggle to act happy, but that smile was evil. That smile has got liven everything a part of me without even needing to be touch. I could see Vlad was growing to the person I knew well.

* * *

**Next chapter, possibly today or tomorrow. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! I finally finished "Determination" (if you guys are a fan of Teen Titan, read it! ;D ) And now, I have more time to work on this. Enjoy!**

* * *

The hospital nightmare was finally over for Vlad. It's been eight months of that place and he was more than anything but free from that place. He hasn't felt so much more than _alive_ since he got out of the place. Vlad helped himself some physical therapy and gained some muscles here and there. He was cut off the life support about five and half months ago, but they had to be sure it wouldn't come back instantly and watched him carefully at everything he was doing almost.

I had to hold off college after the second semester ended. With the right antidote, he drank it all down even if it tasted horrible to him, but he was right back to almost normal. His silver hair stayed the same, but his dark blue eyes gotten darker, and his skin was perfectly clear. Vlad had forgotten all about the things I have to tell him soon, but I wasn't in the mood to rush it. For once, I took us to an apartment that was surprisingly cheap to pay for each month, and already had food stored in the place. Vlad and I held each other's hands while heading to a new place. Looks like having a waiter job was totally worth it and made serious tips included which practically paid the bills. The place had a couch, a bed, and a kitchen table with two chairs. Nothing much really, but there's some basic and the bills were very low due to the fact I was at the hospital eighty-nine percent of the time.

I unlocked the door to our place and how…boring the place was. Vlad observed the place calmly and I flicked the light on. The floor was just nothing but wood, the wall was white, and the ceiling had those foam thingy with those unpattern prints. It wasn't really much, but at least we got a bathroom with a shower here which was nice.

"Help yourself, Vlad. My place is yours. Since neither of us is in college for a while, might as well make the best of everything for now. I'll go make us some…grilled cheese." I smiled.

Vlad nodded while I closed the door. His eyes around the place and I headed into the small kitchen to start cooking the grill cheese sandwiches I knew by heart. Vlad sat down on the couch and stared right at the wonder with full of happy smile. In the back of my head, I wondered how things were going to be between us once I tell him, but where would he go? He had no one, no jobs, or even a place to go to. Vlad had controlled his intangibility, invisibility, and flying ability. So far, he hasn't transformed or formed an energy ball at his hands or eyes.

After five or ten minutes of cooking, I set it down onto our plates and turned off the burner before announcing it's finished. I opened the refrigerator and grabbed a couple of regular soda cans.

"Vlad, dinner's ready." I announced…dammit, that doesn't sound like boyfriend-ish to me and more like a wife thing.

"Okay." He hummed.

Vlad got up and joined up at the dinner table with me. He started to eat his sandwich and helped himself something to wash down. He's happy to taste the normal flavor and everything was right again to him.

"Vlad, you're quiet today. How come?" I took a sip of my soda.

Vlad shrugged, "I'm not sure. Everything feels so…different around me. I missed everything around me."

I knew exactly how he felt when I first came here. I've been here for a year and three months now and still feel that way. It still felt like my life was dragging on no matter what, but how can I change that? By just keep going forward with the time. I sighed.

"I know. Because we're different, but to me, I'm amazed to fall in love with you, Vlad and I hope nothing changes that."

Vlad glanced up at me with an almost finished dinner, "What do you mean? W-we-we're not breaking up, are we?" He was afraid.

I chuckled, "No way, I'm just saying that I think it's safe to explain about all of this stuff that's been happening eight months ago."

"Oh," Vlad was completely stunned and forgotten all about it.

I nodded and let us finished our dinner first. After that, we sat over on the couch and surprisingly, he's leaning on me for comfort. It's nice, but someday he'll want me on top of him to feel the same. My fingers traveled through his long silver hair, much better than holding it in a ponytail, and how free they were. He never gotten a haircut, but I doubt he'd even want it.

"I'll start out explaining that since we were both hit by a ghost portal, we are…a hybrid. We're half human, but also half ghost." I waited.

Vlad slowly sink in to what he recently learned and nodded at the idea of what we actually are. Everything I hinted in about ghosts would be a new perspective for him and it started to shock him now.

"H-h-half ghost? How is it possible? How?" Vlad wondered.

I nodded, "The ectopotraium was blasted into our body and blended into our DNA as they altered. The reason is that our DNA changed with blood and ectopotraium is creating us to be somewhat of a ghost. Since our blood is thicker, we remained as human. Your body was only hit in the face, so it felt like its dying worse until it can heal on its own."

Vlad nodded, "I see. So that is how we are half ghost, but why is it we do not look like part ghost?"

I chuckled, "That is a good question because, well, one I'm surprised it hasn't happened yet, but you will soon. Anyway, we can transform to half ghost. Would you like me to show you my ghost half?"

Vlad blinked and surprised to see there's a transformation to become a ghost. I could hear his heart beating so fast and I chuckled at his emotions.

"Relax, I'm not ugly or scary. Just a little different, but I'll show you." I got up and stood in front of Vlad.

He watched carefully at every second of it to see me. I reached into my inner ghost and the freezing ring appeared and split in the opposite direction of up and down. My black jumpsuit appeared with the silver white belt, gloves, neck collar, and boots. A change of my black hair to silver hair and my eyes has changed over to glowing green neon. Also, a white logo of a DP that represent of who I was and it has felt so long since I used this form or being Phantom. Vlad gasped with a new look and his eyes quickly scanned every details of me.

"I'm a solid ghost as much as you are, but sometimes there are ghosts we find would be transparent ghosts, which is you don't see every day."

"So there are ghosts around us? As in right now?"

I laughed and shook my head, "No, there's no ghost. I'd know if there are any in this town." I transformed back to my human form and sat down on the couch with him.

"Is that all?"

I took a deep breath, "No. That's only half of it. You see, I sort of lied about some of the things you're not aware of."

Vlad blinked, "You're not a psychic, are you?"

I laughed and shook my head at that strange idea. Me? A psychic? Hardly at all that's for sure and I wiped the laughing tears off.

"No, no. But I wished I am. Actually, it's a whole story on how we're…connected I should say." I rubbed my arms.

"Connected? Are you still sure about the psychic thing? Because it would make sense." He wondered.

My head shook and couldn't believe this was even happening, yet, I fell in love with him now.

"Alright," I took a deep breath, "When I was fourteen years old, my parents invented the ghost portal themselves. I thought they actually made it work once they plugged it and it didn't. They left. I called my friends over and we were checking out the ghost portal. I put on a suit that was gray and black, or the invert of my ghost form that is. I went inside to figure out what could have failed and I accidentally pressed ON button. Seriously, dad messed up on that part of the on and off buttons. That when I became a ghost, but my friends witnessed it. I struggled to control my powers and maintain them. It was harder since I live under a house of ghost hunters, I thought they might be able to fix me back, and later on, I grew with little fear of them dissecting me." I sighed, "So, I ended up fighting ghosts and became a hero slowly. My friends were like my side kicks, but they're awesome when they help me out. About two months later, my dad received an invitation for a reunion party and that's when everything changed in my life."

I took a break and let him understood how things were coming through for him. So far, he hasn't picked up on a hint of who my parents were or any other ideas.

"So you had slight interests in ghost portal? Is that what you're more embarrassed about the family for?"

I gulped, "Not quite, Vlad."

"Oh? Perhaps you should continue."

I nodded, "Yeah. At the reunion place, this guy was like, rich and he used to be best friend with my parents. Well, later at night since this guy," Dammit, it's hard to not say his name, "…gave us rooms to sleep in for the day since we came a day early. I woke up knowing there's ghost in the building and had to do my usual hero business. I saved my dad from these…old American ghost birds and crossed myself over to a ghost. He looked powerful, but I didn't know who I was dealing with. So we fought against each other and he knocked me out." My hand soothed my arm, "I woke up and thought it was real, but I wasn't too sure since that rich guy um…came in to check on me. I told him I just had a nightmare and he left me alone. Ya de ya de ya, party guests came and everyone doing these old dances which seem lame to me a bit. No offense." I took another breather, "This rich guy said he has a present for my dad and told me where to get it. So I followed his direction and found the basement. I found two ghosts in that room and fought them. They were the first ghosts I found. Then, another ghost, who loved to hunt me down, trapped me in his weird invention." It was getting harder than ever to get closer to the story, "The hunter ghost was eager to cut off my head since I was powerless to his trap and then the rich guy saved me. I was confused why or how he knew the ghost and the hunter ghost disappeared and this guy tried to get me as his renounce my dad and join him so he could train me everything. Then, he transformed into the ghost I fought last night and got beaten by."

I took a few deep breathers and let Vlad figure bits by bits on the whole details on his own, but what could really be the differences?

"There's another hybrid like us?"

I sighed, "I'll continue to explain. Since I was trap, that older halfa tried to get me on his side and I refused. He was going to kill my dad and I didn't want that. I got rescued by the ghost Diary King and out of the trap. I was able to use my ghost powers and fought against the older halfa. He thought he was finally teaching me and backed off as he disappeared. Later on in three years, we have been each other's archenemy, but everyone loved me as a city hero and recognizes me everywhere I go. No matter what city, they know me. However, up until I was seventeen over the summer before I became eighteen with you, a ghost had me come back in time to make sure the time was flowing in the right path." I stopped right there.

Vlad blinked and froze once the idea came across his mind. He was completely shocked and got up as he rushed to think of this rationally.

I gulped, "But, since I came here. I had to restart everything here and adapt as well. I thought I can change things and I often enjoyed being your friend at the start. I didn't think we'd fall in love and my feelings are real. I realized it once we dated more passionately and how much I can really pass it to what I have been through for three years of my life as Danny Phantom." I finally shut up.

Vlad shook his head, "But I'm not rich. I'm broke! Yo-you have a mental problem, Daniel and I think you need help."

So that's how he was seeing it. Vlad was about to walk out of this place and I rushed after him. I pinned him down to the wall and he battled against me to struggle his way out, even used his ghost powers but he couldn't go against mine as well. My instinct took over and I kissed him for once. He stopped throwing a fist and felt what I felt of him. I gave him all of my hundred percent of my love to him alone and it was like some lit up a firework for us, but much to a classical music playing in the air. He made an opening invitation and my tongue danced in its way into his. Our tongues were like on lava melting and my hands held his wrists up above us.

We broke a part and breathed again. He saw how I truly felt of him and I gave him a loving smile.

"I love you, Vlad. You changed me so much and I only want you only, Vlad. I _need_ you. Yes, as a fourteen year old boy I saw you as an enemy, but I was stupid at the time. Yes, you became rich. Yes, we fought, but that's how things were. I was stupid. Yes, I'm Danny Fenton, son of Jack and Maddie Fenton. But to get one thing straight, I didn't really have much of a choice to be in this timeline because I'm a part of it and I'm supposed to be a part of your life. Anything else, I was free to do anything or be anything with you."

Vlad's eyes were filled up with tears and his lips quivered into a smile for me. He had no strength to hold up his hands and I smiled at him.

"They raised you so well…but why did I do those things to you?" Vlad wondered.

I lowered his wrists down to relax both of our arms, "I think you did it so I can train harder on my own and become stronger and serious in ghost fighting. I just never appreciated it or understood most of the motivates you had going for me. Even using my mom as a cover up for us, I guess. I used to get so…mad or pissed off whenever you're after my mom."

Vlad chuckled, "Maybe a starter jealousy for you."

I shrugged, "Maybe, I did almost got jealous when I saw you on campus with her and asking her out."

Vlad was utterly shocked to find out I spied on him and shuddered to the fact I was there that day only, but I told him I didn't see him get blasted by the ghost portal that was for sure. Eventually, I told Vlad some of the things he'll do in the future, but not all of them. I wanted him to rely on something by instinct and he understood.

One thing for sure to say, damn, our first kiss! We kissed! I cannot _believe_ it took me a year and three months to do that. Way to go nineteen year old Fenton, to be very smooth on really taking it slow. Of course, Vlad tried to find out how he got rich and I left him on his own to figure that out himself. I wasn't even there anyway, so he decided to start training his powers with me. The first try was transformation and I had no idea how he was going to do that since he never transformed in the first place. He was all on his own for that.

Still, Vlad was still my fruitloop and started to nickname him that around him. He was confused why, but I told him that time will comes when he finds out why. It just has amazed me how our relationship has established to more than this.

* * *

**Next chapter tomorrow~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, this took a while to figure out on how to go on from the last chapter! Alright, enjoy reading!**

* * *

Over the five years, I had to switch over to full time job as a waiter and Vlad got himself a custodian for the school for the evening job. We struggled to pay for the bills for him and nearly were way into debt and I couldn't really tell Vlad how he got rich. He had to learn the right way before it happened and later, he got the job for paid intern at Business Company after we graduated high school. We returned back to the place we used to have the apartment, but it went up a hundred dollar more. Before I knew it, the prices were going to get out of hand that was for sure. I told Vlad that we can't really be going out to places to date and he was more than upset about.

That has worried me. He returned to those old habits when he first started attending to college and I wasn't too sure what was going on with him. He'd come home late between midnight and one o'clock. We haven't been going farther than just a kiss since it's been on nerves about the debt we owe the most. Even our income taxes would literally give us absolutely nothing left and had to use it for only bills to pay off.

We had to sacrifice some of the food to save for the next day or use little of water. We would use the sun for our lights. In the morning before going to work for me, Vlad and I would train our powers straight on. He finally figured out how to transform into a ghost and called himself, "Plasmius" which I knew. Vlad had a higher pride for the name because his ghost half found me.

One day, Vlad didn't go anywhere and constantly doing some strange reading on his paperwork and blasted it all over the place. I glared at him and shook my head.

"You know we have to keep the place clean! We don't own the place!" I groaned.

Vlad gritted his teeth, "Oh, I'm sorry! I wish we could just-just control people and get what we want for once!"

I scoffed, "You're not going to get your way on everything you do, Vlad. No one is going to be your perfect pawn for your chess!" I muttered about how the hell was I going through this for six and a half years was beyond me.

"Then I'll make them!"

I crossed my arms, "How? You'll have to lighten me on this subject."

Vlad picked up his paperwork and muttered something under his breath. I could almost hear it, but not entirely.

"You what been to the others? Vlad, don't tell me you've been practicing on the citizens? You know I hate that."

Vlad rolled his eyes, "How about read a little more with Shakespeare's work, why don't you?"

I pinched my forehead, "And we're not going back on the whole Macbeth thing again and eventually, we're already half dead!"

"We're half ghost, you idiot!"

I glared, "I'm not my dad, Vlad! Keep up with the insult and don't train your powers on people alright! Or I'll kick your ass if I must!" I went off into the kitchen to make dinner.

Vlad slammed his paperwork into his briefcase and dashed out of the apartment. He hasn't returned for dinner which I left out for him for bowl of spaghetti today. I spent time alone having dinner and wondered what Vlad could have been doing all those time. I couldn't help but wondered-

My cold freezing breath of air came out and groaned. My head shook and groaned.

"Vlad Masters, get your ass in the living room and better tell me what you've been doing?"

I heard his soft groaned and he phased through the roof, ceiling until he met the floor as he transformed back to Masters. His arms crossed and definitely not mad.

"Could you at least tell me how could you possibly know I was back?"

I glared, "If you must know, I get a cold breath of air coming out of my mouth forcibly and that's how I know ghosts are around me. You can sense ghosts too, but differently. That's something you can do on your own. Now, where have you been?"

"Since when have you become a wife?" Vlad snapped.

My hand rested on my forehead, "I have to know what's been going on with you and being half ghost doesn't always seem as easy it is. Who have you been practicing on now?"

Vlad dashed off to our room and slammed the door. Okay, now I guess I have time to figure out what the hell was going on with my boyfriend? Could he be really stressed out with work or money falling back on or what? I sighed and calmed down. I headed over to our room and knocked on our door.

"Vlad?" I called out softly, "I'm sorry…if you want to talk about it, I'm here. I'm just…a little protective of you and I'm scared in fourteen years when you meet the whole Fenton family and all. Um…I'll be in the kitchen reheating your dinner. I'm sure you're hungry."

I waited, but nothing came out of that room. I went over to the kitchen and recooked his spaghetti through the microwave. Suddenly, felt warm around me and turned my head to the right to see his face. His head rested on my shoulder, not really happy lately with himself, and I rested my head against his.

"I'm sorry too. All of the money I make is making me drier and cannot stand it when I cannot pay for anything. You're paying everything here and-and I hate it, Daniel."

I managed to turn around and hugged him, "It's okay, Vlad." I bit my lip, "If it helps and this is the only time I'm going to actually allow is that…you overshadow your boss at your business work and have him retire and hand down his entire money. That he only gets ten percent of your money and keep his retirement money. You already earned several rank field, but I want to ask you one thing, alright?"

Vlad blinked twice and surprised, "Of-of course, Daniel, anything to get us out of this deep hole!" He gripped our hugs tighter.

"Are you prepared to face public media and all the drama they're going to put you through?"

Vlad nodded, "Yes, oh, yes, Daniel. I am! I will be very careful and I present perfect emotions around other people and I have controlled it, even though there were times I wanted to rip some people apart."

I chuckled, "I've noticed and since none of that happens, I guess I'll allow it once." I hummed, "It just means we're going to have to go out early tomorrow morning and get you a new business suit and I know just the ones."

Vlad blinked and surprised about the new business suit, but he hasn't seen it so far as I have known. So, I made sure he ate his dinner and chatted to him how life would be for us so far. He was rather confused about the Green Bay Packers and then, I realized it was merely a distraction so I explained it to him about it. Vlad agreed to the idea and started to become more of the Fruitloop I've known. Fourteen years has just felt like it's not too far away and I was more excited to see my friends by then. My families again and how much it'd be worth it after being with Vlad for almost that long.

Vlad finished with his dinner and he helped me cleaned the dishes for the last time here. We were no longer going to have an issue to this place forever and we were going to be free again. I could simply imagine us working on our ghost portal and much more to it!

Vlad went to take a shower and I gathered the pictures into my college bag, which I was surprised it even lasted this long. I shrugged and put it inside for safe treasure keeping since they were more of my family and friends reminder that I'd see them all again in seventeen years. I already knew Jazz was born and I told Vlad about her. He said that she's definitely a bright girl and loving sister. I agreed with him and I pulled out my fifth journal to start writing again.

_Hi,_

_We're going to be rich soon. Well, Vlad is. But, that's not why I'm here. It's the fact that my birthday would be near soon and that I will be officially born into this world through my parents. It felt strange, but at least I can celebrate my birthday knowing it's going to be a very special moment. Everything was fast now and I'm a little scared to find out how to return to my family and friends and how they'd react when they learn I wasn't seventeen years old or that I am actually in my forties as my parents, but the strange thing was…I haven't aged passed eighteen. Did Clockwork freeze my body's age or something?_

_Vlad hasn't said anything, but maybe he's expecting me to answer we can't ever age or something. He's still aging, but not so fast as much as it was. What's up with that? Should I worry? Would it mean I'm dying in twenty years from now or what? It'd be nice to have the lab again and figure things out myself. _

_It's been six and a half year being with Vlad and I don't know how long I could put it off without being with the people I love. It's too unreal for me. I mean, I love Vlad more than anything and he's shaping up to the real Vlad Masters I've known. Everything had made sense now. With crushing on my "mom" was a cover up to his real reason and it was covering me. He'd be doing it to create massive jealousy to bring me closer to him and to be honest, I did get very jealous when he asked my mom out in the first year of college, but he no longer has feelings for her. The Green Bay Packers? It was much to show his fake "obsession" to make me think he's a crazy up fruitloop, but also a cover up that he wants everything. Well, his attitude is real just not literally everything. _

_I just don't know what to expect really. I can't be really there for the reunion party…or can I? Well, I'll deal with when the times come and dammit, I need more journals because I've got one last one and each of them can last up to a year and a few months at least. I wished Jazz packed more in for me, but I guess she assumed I wasn't going to rely on this every single day. I only write it when I feel its needed to be. I mean, it's hard to not have someone to talk to for so long. _

_So, if Vlad gets himself rich, should I keep the job or lose it? Right now, I'm off for two days and no one really knows us or our relationship. It was better off the world has no clue about it. So maybe being Nefont would be better idea so I have something to do while he does all of this crazy scheme to my younger-self. It was best he does have something to do besides just me all the time…dammit, it is me all the time! Geesh, does Vlad really misses me that much in that time?_

_I was more surprised to see I never explored either of the places Vlad owned or we owned…ugh, this stuff is totally confusing. Well, I got one thing to say, it's the 90s! Hell yeah! Now this is my decade and time…well, almost. Hell, maybe I get to do stuff I never got to do with Vlad- oh, right, I can't really do that. Well, we could wear disguises…no, most of it won't do. Got to figure that stuff out on my own. It's like, actually growing up now. I had to grow up when I first started college and sure, I had some fun here and there. But now? I can't enjoy anything much since I'm not with the people I'm so used to. I'm stuck at being eighteen, but Vlad hardly noticed anything. The only things changed would be my muscles and I haven't stopped exercising or my training. I taught Vlad the basic, but it wasn't all that great I have to say. I mean, there's no ghost to fight against with. He grown to notice the difference between us was the fact he doesn't have ice powers and he has his own ghost scent, but it's unknown how. _

_I trusted Vlad on this whole thing, but his mind is changing. I want us together forever, but how long would forever be? Opps, I better go. Vlad is finished with his hair drying now and I rather not him try to read my writing or he'll think I'm just crazy. _

_Danny~_

I closed up my journal and shoved it into my bag before he could catch me at all. I would go invisible and change into my pajamas as he comes out. Vlad spotted the floating pajamas and shook his head.

"Why do you always go invisible whenever I start coming out?" Vlad stared at the pajamas floating.

My head shook and hurried up to get dress so he could see me and not just the pajamas floating. I appeared visible and still shook my head.

"I'm not having you see me in my trunk."

"Trunk? As in you don't sleep with underwear?"

I furiously flushed, "N-no! I meant my boxer or brief." Damn, he's getting perverted lately.

Vlad shrugged and I messed up my hair to figure out what was I going to do with him?

"If it's not that, then what?"

"I just don't want to ruin the surprise of my body to you, okay?"

Vlad was now more interested, "Surprise?"

Aw, crap. I pulled out a blanket and a pillow from the closet and gave an apologetic smile.

"And now I've got you going, so I'm sleeping on the couch tonight before I get us going."

Vlad frowned, "We've been together for six years and you're telling me you're bailing out some celebration in bed."

I chuckled, "Sorry, I have my main reason and besides, we need sleep for tomorrow."

He's still frowning, "Not even a quick one?"

My head shook, "No and get some sleep, Vlad. You want to look fresh and you just finished your shower."

And there's no way I wanted to be pregnant and make things even awkward when things change.

"I won't mind taking another one, Daniel. We're both men here and none of us has interests in breaking that up." He softly smiled for me.

I chuckled, "Nice try, but I rather be actually married before we have sex."

"Which is never going to happy for us, why Daniel? I'm clean and no health and never done it." He cleared it.

"Still, I know California or New York will in about ten to fourteen years and I'm sure you can wait."

Vlad jaw dropped, "They actually legalized marriage for people like us?"

I nodded, "Hm, yeah, and I kind of hoping you'd wait so we can make it more special." I smiled.

Vlad sighed to given in his little sexual desire, but I had to sleep on the couch since he was very motivated anyway. I headed into the living room, which was next to the bedroom since it's a very small apartment, and I helped myself comfortably onto the couch. My eyes closed and relaxed into my sleep a bit.

"And you forgot our goodnight kiss?" His voice asked.

My eyes popped open and saw him standing above me with a puppy pout. Dammit, I can't resist those sad looks and my hands covered my eyes.

"God, Vlad, you're starting to be a creeper now! Fine! One kiss and you go get some sleep." I removed my hands to see him with a smile.

He chuckled and kissed me upside down with a good topping kisser that's for sure, "Night, I love you, Daniel."

I felt happy for once, "Night, Vlad and I love you too."

He kissed my forehead and joined back to our bedroom to get some good sleep. I slept in now and started to dream away with the whole family and my best friends again. I could imagine them freaking out and making me laugh to their discovery. The only person who knew where the real me, was Jazz. Sam and Tucker don't have a single clue or knows much to Clockwork's plan. I guess it would be worse if Vlad was left completely alone. To think about it, he'd be in a government lab and being used because he's half ghost. I shuddered at the whole government's hands on us and how cruel they'd be. I remember how the Guys in White would constantly say they have painful, very, very, very painful experiments, and lots of questions, but mainly painful. I hoped they never find us or anything worse, I mean, seriously, they're better off working with the Men in Black and they're much cooler.

My parents don't have much of a clue of anything of my life, even though they did temporarily. They loved me for who I am, not what I was to them. They saw the hero I was inside of me, but I never really wanted them to know of my secret. Inside of me, I felt the yarning moment and revealed to them everything. Would they still recognize me as their son or a ghost taken over their son's body or being a disguise of their son?

Still, I missed them so much. How could anyone go on for so long without their families and friends without contact or at least not seeing them?

My head shook and focused on sleeping and drifted off into a deep sleep I really needed more than anything.

… … …

I took Vlad this store that were selling business suit and my eyes kept searching for the right ones. I had the money prepared and Vlad felt slight uncomfortable with the prices. I had confident in him, but he needed to trust me in this.

"Found it!" I gasped in such excitement and I dragged Vlad over to the perfect suit.

Vlad wailed and hurried to keep up to my speed. We caught up to the right suit and imagined him already wearing it. Vlad looked at me, waited for me to say something, and today would be special. My eyes met his as I smiled. I lifted my hand and pointed at the suit in front of us.

"This one you'll love,"

Vlad looked and shuttered, "D-daniel, it's too expensive!"

I chuckled, "Trust me, I'll be there when your _promotion_ happens today and it won't be expensive."

Vlad looked at this suit, "You're certainly sure of this, aren't you?"

I leaned against his shoulder, "You said you wanted to get out of the deep hole, right? You're going to have to so everyone knows your standard and who you are to the world. People will respect you in this suit for the rest of our lives…so far as I've known. I only lived up to seventeen years old, but this is nothing." I explained, keeping my voice low for just him to hear.

Vlad sighed and I picked it up to get him to try them on. He headed into the men's changing room and I waited for him. I looked at the other suit, but none of them satisfied me much more than Vlad's and doubted I look good in any of them. It's strange to be in a time where my clothes haven't been created yet, but I didn't care. It was coming out in a few years and I was going to find comfortably. Luckily for me, baggy pants can exists or more than just a skinny jeans. If I wore skinny jeans, people would recognize my figure as Danny Phantom.

I thought about flying and how I missed it so much, but it won't be forever. We'll fly without a worry at a new place and definitely nothing much to worry about. The typical ice power chilled through my spine has reminded me I needed my powers to be release so or I'd lose touch or control over them. I couldn't have that happening, but would it be strange for Wisconsin to have a snow on a summer day? Well, can't really have that happening or would it turn into rain? Could be possible, but I'll have to experiment on that later.

My eyes immediately recognized the familiar Vlad, but his hair was still down and I nodded at his new look – or familiar one. He was comfortable and enjoyed every second of the suit.

"I might admit you do have a good taste." Vlad said.

I chuckled, "Thanks, it's been so long to see you in such a fine suit." I admired his new look I missed for so long.

Vlad grinned, "So I matched your Vlad already?"

I licked my lips, "Almost," I pulled out a band and handed it over to him, "Pull your hair into a ponytail so it can give you a mature soon to be billionaire look."

Vlad shrugged and fixed up his air neatly backed up and formed into a ponytail his way. He had side hair that couldn't really be held, but it didn't matter much. He already grew a light bread about two years ago. I was seeing the perfect Vlad Masters I fell in love with, even if I had no clue about. The suit fit him perfectly which didn't need any fixing up or anything. I paid it for him and then, we went to get him some business shoes as well. I let him figure out what's comfortable for him and he got the right choice with a black leather pair of business shoes. It completed him and now, the world was about to have Vlad Masters as a billionaire soon.

We walked up to his company and I winked at him with proud moment for him. He revealed a little nervous breathing, but I trusted him. Vlad walked into the building he worked for and signed in.

-Narrator's Point of View-

The fine business man was a little concern about Daniel and his promise. He had no needs to worry about breaking the promise. Daniel has already had confident in the man and got him spoiled by buying the suit and shoes. The man sighed in and greeted a kind smile to the secretary. She exchanged with a smile for him as well. He headed into the elevator and headed to the seventy-fourth floors which were close to the final floors of seventy-five. He headed over to his desk and had things prepared at his desk.

He filled data, arranged meetings, and dealt with phone calls. This very level only had five people, five divided room, and very busy room. While the others' eyes glued to their desk. Vlad got up and headed into the bathroom while the other four were busy on their work. Vlad focused on his duplication and created one. He sent his duplicate to the top floor by remaining invisible and intangible.

The duplicate Vlad glanced around and saw his boss discussing things about the meeting arrangement for today. His boss finally sat down and fixed up his hair. Duplicate Vlad floated over to the man phased into his body like a soul connection, only the ghost was more dominating. The hybrid man carefully played out and pretended to be depressed about having to work like this every day. He saw the paperwork on this very desk and acknowledged them.

He glanced up at the secretary woman and she smiled to be working for the company. She was holding an agenda book with many plans for the entire week.

"Ms. Long, what do you think of Vlad Masters?" He asked.

Ms. Long blinked and quickly gathered her thoughts, "He's very loyal and helpful for the company. Why, sir?"

He nodded, "I am thinking of handing down my business for him to run and I can retire now. I only ask ten percent of the company's earning and using my retirement money."

Ms. Long was shocked, "Why all of a sudden to such an early retirement?"

The man nodded and understood her reasoning.

"I can no longer handle the job stress and I feel it is too much for me to handle. I believe Mr. Masters is capable of running the company's business just fine. I have strong confident in the young man." He smiled.

Ms. Long nodded, "Y-yes, I understand and respect your decision. Shall I bring him in?"

He nodded, "Please, right away. This will be an excellent promotion for him."

Ms. Long did not question her boss and hurried off to the elevator to request Vlad. The duplicate Vlad came out of the boss's body and appeared as a ghost to the boss. The business jumped to his feet at such fright. Vlad blinked, but he didn't attack.

"Who-who are you? A-ar-are you a ghost?" The man gulped in great fear.

Vlad shifted his head side way, "Do you not remember? Ms. Long and I have agreed to your idea of handing down the business to Vlad Masters so you can retire. You felt it was such a great business and so stressed out." His voice kept calm and made it so believable for the soon to be retired boss.

The man nodded and thought of his retirement as a pleasure to look forward as of now. He remembered the young man Vlad Masters and has admired his work. So, he believed the ghost right off.

"You're right, Mr. Masters deserve the job more than I do." The boss smiled.

"Good, but do not ever changes your mind or I will take you to the ghost zone and leave you there forever." Vlad warned.

"I have no intention, but thank you and Ms. Long for getting me out of work!" He chuckled with joy.

Vlad nodded and disappeared as the duplicate no longer exist. Ms. Long and Vlad has come out of the elevator as Vlad played out confused to this very moment. The boss extended his hand out for congratulation and Vlad shook the man's hand, not knowing what to really expect here, and waited.

"Vlad Masters, you are now promoted to be the boss of this company. I congratulations you on the first day of this job. Ms. Long here will make sure all your schedule is run smoothly and everything you need to do. Since you have been to my meeting several times, I have confident in you to know how to handle the responsibilities." The official retired boss has announced.

Vlad was stunned, "Sir, this is a delightful new! I am glad to accept the promotion you have given me."

The boss hugged Vlad and patted the man's back with great joy. Ms. Long rearranged the paperwork to make sure the job was officially handed down and that the retired boss signed it over to the man. It was working out smoothly and no expectation. The man pulled out all of the important paperwork in the briefcase and handed it over to Vlad and left the building proudly to be no longer working for the company.

Ms. Long gestured the desk and Vlad slowly walked over to the chair as he felt good power growing inside of him. He finally got to be Daniel's "rich guy" as to be quite truthful. He was going to take care of everything he needed, the health bill, go out to celebrate, and then, a new home to make it up for their horrible way of living. Vlad knew he had to be careful.

Ms. Long glanced down at the agenda for the day and checked her watch.

"Mr. Masters, we have the same meeting for today in other side of the town and you are aware of the luring over NASA program onto our side, correct?"

Vlad nodded, "Yes, where we are trying to accelerate on the flying cars for NASA in space, correct? That if we work together, it would get the project going and increases the company's earning?"

Ms. Long nodded, "Yes, I'm glad you're well up to date on this, Mr. Masters. Perhaps Mr. Johns has his greater reason. Are you confident enough to negotiate with them?"

"Negotiating is my finest skills, Ms. Long." Vlad smiled in confident of his ability.

Ms. Long nodded and prepared their ride over and everything else. Vlad gathered the proper paperwork into his own briefcase and today was a new start for Daniel and him. A new life they can truly live in and now, he became a billionaire…his interests was to raise more money to become the world's richest billionaire. He was sure of his skills due to college experience and his degrees.

One thing for sure, Vlad thought Daniel would be very proud of him today and he looked forward to celebrate tonight. Let nothing be cheap or unaffordable to them and have more privacy to do what they wish to do.

* * *

**P.O.V. thing is only temporary, but next chapter will be back to Danny's. Next chapter on 8th of May.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter will be out on 9th of May. Now, I'm heading off to a movie to see Avengers! Enjoy!**

* * *

I was so proud of Vlad! He came home in a limo after his meeting that went a little late passed dinner, but he was glad to take us out to eat. Vlad was proud to what he has done and already got his account arranged and everything. He said that he already paid off his heavy debt and now, he wished to take us out.

We went out to Chinese restaurant and didn't care about the prices for once. It was all about enjoying our celebration and he had that attitude of "I'm rich". I'd smile and fall in love with him more than ever.

Vlad and I discussed about where to live and I sort of told him I knew the place. He wanted to see it first before buying it off and I agreed with him. Vlad had me thinking about quitting the job I had, but I told him that I was only switching to part time and might need it for certain occasions that might come across later in the future. He didn't mind and got me a car. I was damned that's for sure.

Having to keep a part time job was rather worth it because Vlad had to keep up his reputation and media was all over him after the second day came. It was interesting news for everyone to find out and let's just say we couldn't go out completely in public unless he called ahead for some privacy, which was really nice to have.

Our free time would be spending on creating our own ghost portal and I was able to use the same instructions my parents have built on. Vlad didn't really think of it as a possibility before and admired my memories skills for this. It took us about a year to make it, only remember the changes every month, and Vlad wanted something to last longer than that. I told him there wasn't really otherwise, but he convinced he's going to make it possible. To me, he just wanted an excuse to not add that list of must take care of.

After that, we created a training room which took about two years and gotten much more advanced on the technologies to be more useful. That's when Vlad created a new company, VladCo. Company and it has amazed me he had hired more people to save the economic going downhill. I was more than proud of him accomplishing more goals than I could ever imagine. Since he had a new company running, he even got a ten restaurants owned by him, and hired even more people. His money grew more and more, but people got jobs to look forward, and started to expand more than ever.

Vlad grew popular around other people and started to make a huge difference. People considered him as a great role model or a great leading business man. Three more years later, he became the world's richest man on _Earth_!

Which meant, taking his business to international and explore more companies around the world. I got to go with him to Germany, India, Russia – which I had no clue he could speak Russian at all -, and Italy. Oh, my, Italy was so beautiful and definitely romantic! Vlad snuck me out on a date and interpreted everything for me. It was so beautiful, I didn't care about it much as I thought, and how it was bringing us closer.

Then, over the eight years, Vlad would often attends to the Green Bay Football games as much as he could and bring me along as he also invites his co-partners and vice presidents that worked for the company to the games. I had to dress up properly to their level so no one would suspected and I had to cover up my lies on being one of the Men in Black workers, but in a different field. After that, they didn't bother questioning on how or why or what reasoning. Vlad and I got to enjoy the game and he really played out pretending to like it, but we got to spend time in public without worrying so much. Every day in the early morning, we would train at least an hour as of our exercise. We would join into the ghost zone and meet ghosts or battle against some of them. Vlad proved to be capable on his own and it comforted me knowing he's strong and powerful.

That's what happened for over the last eight years for him to take care of his personalities in the public display, but he didn't really actually try to buy the packers. It was only a cover up for the younger me, but I knew the time was turning around sooner than I expected. Here Vlad and I were on this very large king size bed and snuggling up. Yet, I was humming happily.

"You're happy, that's a good sign. Is there something I should know?" Vlad hummed along.

I chuckled, "You should know what's coming up very soon and start planning on it."

Vlad's eyebrows formed into one, "What? Our celebration or something, Daniel?"

"I'll give you a hint, a fourteen year old boy."

His eyes widen, "Oh, my…that soon?"

"Yes, in a month from now."

"You're right, I should start planning on it. I'll do it right away in the morning," He smiled.

I matched his smile, "Awesome, in three more years, we can do whatever we want and not worry about the public."

Vlad pulled me into his arms more, "Perfect, Daniel, just perfect." He kissed my cheek, "Wish to play chess after I arranged everything?"

I sighed, "I guess so because you seem to enjoy kicking my butt on that."

"Certainly, Daniel, but I'd like to see you kick mine as well."

I smirked, "Oh, I will someday, just need to figure out what's your average skill in there and how often you change it up."

Vlad nudged his nose under my ear and got me giggling since that tickle! Eventually, Vlad tickled me everywhere until one of us was worn out and fell asleep into the next day.

… … …

Vlad spent two to five hours on the laptop and arranging everything for the reunion party. He made sure he sent it out twice to everyone or it'd be totally pointless to have the party as a discussion for my younger self. I ended up spending time on my new journals I bought a few months ago, but Vlad never knew. I was in one of the extra study room and writing down in my journal.

_Hi,_

_How are you? I feel rude not thinking of whoever is reading this. Haha! I got you laughing, didn't I? If not, wow! (sarcastic) You must think I'm just an idiot who doesn't know what he's saying at all. Better yet, a loser who got nothing much worth it. …fine, don't care about me._

…_did I get you laughing? I hope so. Well, I got a few things to say today. Vlad is working on the twenty year reunion party that's coming up in a month. I just can't believe twenty years has actually passed! Crazy, isn't it? This has to be like…my…hold on, counting…sixteenth journal! I think I might end up writing at least fifty to be at least. Beats me, but who cares right? Well, I decided to go to work while all of that happened and my boss there was a bit surprised to see I wanted to work all day for two days. It more reasonable since I show up when he schedules it, but at least I put effort into it. _

_Vlad knows I'll be in our room when I'm finish with work. I know Vlad will be nervous when they're here on the first day and even more nervous fighting against my younger self, but he'll realize he has to act like an enemy anyway. It wasn't going to be anything worse than that. I just knew that much due to my experience. But, I wonder what's his real thoughts about the fourteen year old me and how he'd think of my sister as well. All of that would be interesting to look forward to. _

_I want to see it all and learn it in my new perspective, but it would mean Vlad won't trust me. But, there's time I want to spend time with Jazz. I doubt of anything she'd accept me as a stranger to chat with, but she'll figure it out soon enough who I am to her. So, I can't risk it. That's why I have to go to work on those days specifically. _

_One thing I'm surprised about the most is surviving without family and friends. I know I mentioned it in the past, but that felt like long time ago like eight years ago to be at least. They will notice my maturity differences and my life around Vlad a lot more than I could ever say. I have to admit, Vlad did realized this about two years ago about not aging anymore. I was practically stuck being eighteen or nineteen years old looking. Even Vlad remained the same as he was, twenty years old. Neither of us has changed since then. _

_So, I come up a conclusion we're immortal, but it's not bad so far. We're enjoying each other's company. Have a fight here and there. We train together and stuff, like any other couple. Well, it's not so far I guess…I'll be able to go out in public with Vlad and everything. Vlad and I discussed about me going to college to the community college in Amity Park and he agreed to pay for it to keep the public's nose out of why I wasn't attending to college if I was dating Vlad. But I'd have to keep my distance from Vlad until my parents consider me "eighteen" years old. Although, I do feel smart as Vlad is, but not sure about as much as Jazz is._

_Well, I better go cook up some dinner. Vlad wants to play chess and kick my ass again. Honestly, I don't know how he does it._

_Danny~_

I sighed and closed the journal up and headed over to the bedroom of ours. I had a secret spot for my journal. I would check and make sure there wasn't anything unusual in the room and doubled check to be sure. So far, his voice was in his study room and wasn't too sure if he has his duplication in here or not. No ghost scent going off, the room didn't feel regularly warm with him in here, and knowing that he isn't nearby helped the most. So, I altered the journal intangible and put it into the wall behind the bookshelves.

I headed over to the kitchen and thought to make some chicken casserole for a change. I had to learn to make food through work and at the last year of college. I only earned little of my degrees, but it wasn't a big deal anyway. I rather have a degree as a Fenton, but who knows what type of a degree I might go after for? I might have a chance to go after Astronaut career since I already had some experience and good strength too. I mean, I snuck into the space shuttle one time and flew into space with them. The pressure was nothing to me and barely even hurt me. Even the temperature didn't really hurt me or burn me in a way, I guess my ice core sort of protects me.

There's a new power I gained since a few months ago and it was using my ghost's energy to levitate things like a telepathic can, only I have to rely on my ghost energy to make it happen. So, I'd experiment in the kitchen to bring out the steaming hot chicken casserole onto the counter and then, bring up an amount onto our own plates.

"You always enjoy using your powers here, don't you, Daniel?" Vlad came up to my head.

I chuckled and finished my power at work, "It's fun to let it out, you know? I mean, I'm going to have to use it to fight ghosts with soon enough."

Vlad chuckled, "Skulker does like to hunt you often," He shrugged.

My eyes rolled, "Trust me, that's part of his motivation to hunt me. He's too easy to fight anyway."

Vlad chuckled, "Not unless he traps you in one of those power contraption I gave him."

My eyes rolled, "Yeah, but he won't be able to do that if I got levitating power."

Vlad wrapped his arms around my waists and rested his chin onto my shoulder at comfort. My hands rest on his arms and felt his overwhelming heat. That wasn't right…it's not a good temperature.

"Vlad, are you feeling alright? You feel hotter than usual." My head turned to over to the right.

"I'm fine, it's just probably because of the hotspot today."

"Hotspot?" I remembered studying those when I was eight years old, "Are they affecting your core, Vlad?"

"I believe so."

I sighed, "Come on, let's head over to the training room and let me cool you down."

I was going to get out of his arms, but he didn't budge and I was really confused. He kissed my cheek with a smile.

"How about after our dinner and chess game? Then, you can help me afterward." Vlad decided.

Well…I did cook and they're steaming hot, I'd hate having to recook them and make it worse than how it should been cooked originally. I nodded since I can't really argue with him being sick at the moment. I levitated our plates into our hands and we went over to the living room that contains the gold and silver chess pieces. They were beautiful like money representation, but similar to the football team.

I pulled out my silver pieces as he pulled out his. We organized the game setting and I finally set down my last piece of a pawn down. Vlad had one covered queen piece right in the middle of the game piece and I was confused…was he starting the game already? His hand removed slowly and saw a gold ring that was thick with blue and green gemstones on the middle with a simple D and a V.

"Would you like to marry me, Daniel James Fenton?" Vlad questioned.

I gasped and couldn't believe he has proposed to me with his favorite chess piece and that was a queen. Vlad picked up the queen and handed it over to me. Damn, I thought I was going to be the one proposing him, but I guess not. I shuttered and tried to find the right word.

"O-of course, Vlad, yes." I held onto it and jumped onto him, which caused the game board a quick earthquake caused by me.

Vlad smiled and we kissed anyway. Vlad placed the thick gold ring onto my finger and how it fit perfectly on me. We kissed again and felt that major spark hits!


	9. Chapter 9

**I saw the movie and it's good. I give it a 5 out of 5. Anyway, enjoy reading!**

* * *

I was happy to be proposed and all, got no complaints about it. I just forgot to cool him down in the training room, now? He's really sicker than usual. I have drawn my conclusion that it had to be more than just a hotspot on Earth.

My hands had to cool him down in the training room's bed – luckily, we stored that in there. He's sweating out so much more than an average human could ever sweat! My hands managed to create a snowing above Vlad, but it would immediately melt into a quick rain.

So, I stopped and sat down on this small bed with him. My hands placed onto his burning skin and tried to cool off. He was breathing more difficult with extreme temperature and I felt totally bad for him.

"Vlad, this is more than a serious hotspot through volcanoes. I might have to think it's also the sunspots as well. You might want to try releasing your core's power or it's going to create worse problem." I suggested.

He moaned miserably, "No. It's too dangerous."

My head shook and figured I had to do something about it. Since he was feeling very hot, I had to actually do something.

"Alright. How about I turn you into icicle and see if that cools you down for a few minutes or at least keep it under control?"

Vlad agreed, "That might help."

I grinned slightly, but it's so strange to do it to someone I love for twenty-one years…unbelievable! It's the year of two thousands and four and yet, my fourteen year old self learned all of that to save the town of Amity Park. Everything will just fly by before we even know it.

I stepped back blasted my ice power at Vlad where he did turn into a human icicle. It was going good so far and sort felt gui- Oh crap, his core was melting it more than ever I have imagined. It was too serious! The ice was melting it away less than a minute and Vlad wasn't shivering. I gulped.

"Vlad…" I said his name very slowly, "…you might want to let it out."

"You'll get hurt, Daniel. I refused to use this such power."

I bent down to him, "I'll leave the training room and I will be in the kitchen to make us something to eat, okay?"

Vlad frowned, "Please, don't make me use them."

I petted his hair, "Vlad, it'll be fine. You're not using it towards ghosts or me. You just have to let that power out of you. I had the same problem and you already know the story, my ice core was trying to wiggle its way out and everything I felt was freezing until I headed into training. Now, I feel no longer cold for the rest of my life. Sure, I get a cold chill, but it's a warning to let it out before it gets worse." I explained.

Vlad sighed and I kissed his steaming hot forehead – luckily for him it didn't bother me. I headed out of the room and sensed his transformation going. It was good to know he's going to let whatever new power he gained. It was crazy to not let me know, but it does bother me. He knew I told him pretty much seventy-three percent of my entire life. The rest was on his own, but I trusted him.

I thought to make some tuna macaroni and hoped Vlad doesn't mind that it's not the typical hot meals. I even made egg salad and potato salads – ah, gee, I need a new job. I might as well go for another one after this reunion party's over that's in three weeks from now. Vlad already have the arrangement set to go, but my mind had its own concern. The ghosts I've met would be sending the messages to my younger-self, but I was a little worried how it might not work.

So far, I knew how things went and how it would turn around. What I have already gained experience, but I hardly done a thing to the outside world. Sometimes, being youthful can be a wonderful thing and give much joy to have fun. Unless being a superhero, then sacrificing everything at once would destroy my fun half the time.

I sighed, "Better mix those devil eggs into the salad."

I chopped them up into small pieces and placed them into the bowl-

The light vibration of the bowl moving down to the middle of the counter, as it increases the vibration more than ever, and the entire place shook. The cook ware banging its noise, feeling unbalanced to everything around me, and a few glasses broke to the floor. The thoughts rushed through with great wonder and I couldn't breathe at the thought of Vlad. I set the bowl and knife down as I ran out of the kitchen. My feet pounced up into the air as I transformed to Phantom and flew straight to the training room.

"VLAD!" I forced the door to open by the levitating it.

I saw Vlad creating a powerful and bright electrical energy. His hands were combined at a great power. The longer he went on to release them all, the stronger and hotter this room became, and yet, caused it's greater earthquakes. My glowing green eyes widen at such discovery and now, I understood his power. The place grew its power through his lightning power.

It made his ghost's white uniform brighter as if he's ten times brighter than the sun. My eyes shielded for its protection and remained intangible in case the lightning may hit me. To me, I felt its devastating heat through the electrical energy at a racing heat. I understood how he felt in this temperature, but I haven't felt the like of it since…my hottest summer of the year. No matter what, it was stronger than I could ever imagine, and slowly, his power lowered due much outburst as much as this.

The room slowly returned to its normal lighting and temperature – or so as I think – and the mansion wasn't having its earthquake. I didn't bother touching the floor since I could see electric sparks most of the places. Vlad stopped using his power and rarely expressed anything to his power or admiring them. I understood now, because they were absolutely dangerous, and that was very powerful more than I ever could imagine.

"Vlad, you scared me with the whole earthquake."

"Daniel…" His voice felt very faintly, "Put me in bed would you please?"

Vlad knees gave in and his eyes snapped shut. I flew straight to him and caught him into my arms before he dropped to the floor. I sighed and shook my head. Vlad passed out to over doing his output of his powers. I carried him over to our bedroom and let him rest from there. He really needed to get some rest and I figured I could put our dinner on hold until he wakes up. Luckily for him, they didn't need any major cooking or recooking or reheating. Bah, got to find something new to do besides cooking and journal writing.

Maybe a sewing- gah, I wasn't that old! Geesh, not like…my parents. I chuckled, I guess I should really reconsider my life somehow. I covered Vlad under the blanket and felt him back to his normal temperature. Unlike the rest of the human, his temperature commonly goes up to about a hundred and thirty degrees. However, this one went up to about three hundred which wasn't a good sign at all. He's like a living volcano, but it's the fact I learned he has a lightning power.

Now I could reason his decisions to why he wouldn't trust on his powers and a dangerous risk they're possessed. I grabbed one of the Shakespeare's books and joined onto our couch so I could wait until he wakes up. One thing for sure, I knew my levitating power comes in handy when I can do it in another room without needing to see it. The foods were put away into the refrigerator. I began to read Othello for the heck of it.

My head shook, but felt like his power could use some way of advantage somehow. Right now, Vlad needed to sleep after what he has been through last night until today.

* * *

**Next chapter, hopefully tomorrow (or May 10th), but I won't promise much for the 11th or 12th.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay! New chapter today! ;D Enjoy! And next chapter, maybe on the 12th.**

* * *

Vlad woke up passed seven o'clock, but we ate that night. He was able to get back to normal and regular body temperature…well, his body temperature. We spent time on preparation through the first floor, but he gathered all the things he needed even for obsession cover up.

I was prepared for work and washed up to go. I even had our engagement ring, but most of the time I was happy to be his fiancée. Of course, it was just between us alone. I started to head out the door and heard a familiar engine running and I sighed. Vlad looked at me confusingly.

"What's wrong? Deciding something went wrong? I did have those three birds sent yesterday, I ensure you." Vlad comforted.

I sighed, "No, it's still the same as I remember. Just the fact they're already here. I forgot the time they come here. I better go invisible and just fly to work instead."

Vlad understood, "Oh, I suppose so." He gave a light smile.

I exchanged the matching smile, "I'll be in our room by nine-thirty. I should be able to not trigger off the ghost scent."

"Yet, I never get why ours so different with ghost scent."

I wanted to answer that, but I had to go. I went ghost and then, invisible as I flew off to work. Vlad had to handle the Fenton family. I saw my sister and unaware she was the fact I was a half ghost at the time. Mom thought Vlad was still into her and dad was catching up with the rest of the family. Yet, there's the younger me. I could remember how nervous meeting the famous billionaire, but I had a different feeling for the guy. Who knew that I would have been crushing on a billionaire from the start without realizing?

I shrugged and flew off to work. To me, I couldn't really stay around but I trusted Vlad the most on this. It wasn't like we were going to be apart for more than two days or something. Just keeping my distance.

But the memories grew into the right places as if it was happening right now, yet, it was already is. I could remember how I was creep out by the way Vlad flirted with my mom. That my sister, Jazz coughed to be smooth as possible, and how I was not in all of that. Then, Vlad gathered himself to mom again about the flushing toilet which I totally didn't get much. Of course, now I knew why. Working toilet meant drowning in the drain of his life for her, but I wouldn't have figured that out.

Then, the discovery of a football. I remembered I used to love the packers…until I began to think of Vlad as an enemy.

My head shook and focused on taking people's order. Sometimes people would be pleased for me to be their waitress and I was happy to serve for them. I had my notepad, pen, and apron on my waists. Sometimes, some would ask me to recommend something for certain food lover like chicken and I would suggest an herbal chicken or lemon cutlet chicken, which would be tasty to eat. Most people would have a satisfied meal and give me a great amount of tips. I was going to miss this place, but know what would happen once I leave "Nefont" for good.

The boss would check to see what I have been doing, but I never change here. It's always doing my best here and kept working hard to please the customers. There was rarely an issue and if the customers weren't pleased, then they would just be calm enough to request something new to eat.

I mean, sure, I don't always have my best moment with a possibly almost dropped something or tripped or sometimes, I'd end up turning the water icicle in the sink in the bathroom. That's how I lose my emotions through, but I had to remove the icicle before anyone finds out.

I noticed my memories were incoming flow as things went. I was touring very small of the huge mansion and that's where Vlad guided me to the bedroom as a guest.

It has felt like a long day, but it was totally worth it. I had to wait until someone showed up to work while I counted my tips. Damn, I made about three hundred dollars today. Awesome! Well…not really including my weekly payment. I didn't really have much motivation to do anything besides have this job and come in when they needed me. Well, maybe I could stay for one more month at least. I don't have a problem and no one here bullies me…unless the boss's bickering at me counts? I shrugged and started to head back home by flying without anyone noticing.

Thankfully, I knew the whole when I go to sleep and where I spent the rest of the day younger. I easily avoided anywhere nearby me. I went onto the side of the mansion and phased through into the room as I found our room.

First thing first was hopped into a shower for clean start. I came out in full pajamas and Vlad was reading his book in his pajama with a soft smiling going on. One thing for sure, I felt the punches and knock out while I was showering.

"So you realize it's actually the real me from the start, huh?" I crossed my arms.

Vlad chuckled, "Yes, but surprisingly, you were cute. I already had the younger you in bed now after that guilty fight."

My arms rested around his neck and shoulders, "Don't be. All of those fights has taught me to become stronger as you and proving to be better than you, but then again. I am now and always will be."

"Oh? I suppose we should do some more battling practice then."

My eyes rolled, "Riiiiiiggght, says someone who just became an enemy to the younger me."

"How's work?"

I pulled Vlad away from his book and we ended up in bed to snuggle up for the night. It was better off I lean onto him rather than him on me, but it's nice once in a while to do that.

"It's good, I made three hundred dollars tip today and the boss did his supervising me again…as in twice in a row. Gosh, that boss doesn't trust me."

Vlad chuckled, "I could get him fired if you want."

My head shook, "Nah, I only got a month to put up with him anyway. So, what do you think of my sister and my parents so far?"

Vlad laughed, but hey, we haven't seen them in such a long time anyway…well, he just met Jazz so…who knows.

"Your sister is quite quiet, but very curious girl. How high is her grade?"

"Perfect grades you mean?" I gasped, "Beats me, something about five point ten something."

Vlad blinked, "Perfect grades? I see she gotten her mother's intelligent."

I frowned, "Hey, what about me?"

Vlad's hands caressed my face, "You're a genius. Your grades are outstanding, but you've got a bright mind. You have your mother's brain, but beyond that you could be the next Einstein genius."

I blushed like crazy when he says it and rested my head against his chest. That was the sweetest thing he has ever said to me. I held both of his hands and hummed to his compliment.

"Okay, what about dad?"

Vlad nodded, "He's not bad, I see he's a strong father and a proud one at that. However, his passion for ghosts has never changed. I'm sort of glad Maddie have married your father instead of me."

I smiled bigger than ever, "Me too or I'd be totally pissed off if you even actually loved her or fell in love with her."

We laughed, but we somehow fell asleep into each other's arms. It was more comforting than I thought it could be.

… … …

How in the world do people do it when they wake up so damn early in the morning? I mean, like five in the morning instead of six? Vlad and I barely slept for six hours, why couldn't I choose to go to work at eight o'clock instead of seven? Well, Vlad gave me a lovely kiss while I was fixing up my belt. Suddenly, my cell phone was ringing. I levitated over to me and answered it while Vlad hugged my waists.

"Hello, Danny Nefont is here."

"Mr. Nefont, this is Mr. Forest and I would say you are fired. Please do not come into work." He said.

I blinked, "For what reason, Mr. Forest?"

"Because I do not tolerate gay workers here. Good bye." He hung up on me.

My throat was stuck to gulp that down and felt colder on my cheeks. I turned off my phone and couldn't believe it. Mr. Forest has an issue with gay people? Geesh, no wonder he's been on my every move at work lately. He suspected my behavior reasons over being a gay.

"I got fired?" I was rather stunned.

Vlad frowned, "He fired you? Why I ought to kick his butt-" Vlad walked out of the room.

I yanked him back into our bedroom and couldn't believe his anger.

"Vlad! I'm not upset about it!" I closed the door and blocked his way…hopefully, "I'm just surprised he fired me today. I mean, I was going to quit that job in a month anyway."

Vlad breathed, "Honest?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it's no big deal. It's about time I become Fenton again and I miss that."

"What about avoiding the entire day with the Fenton family of yours?"

I chuckled, "I'll hang here, no one comes into our room." I touched his beautiful face.

Vlad sighed and held my hand. At least there wasn't any rush and thought to spend some relaxing time. I always headed to work every other day and there's no complaint about it. Vlad got himself into his suit and I would change into casual. Thankfully I was able to find an adult size, but similar to what I used to wear younger. Vlad shook his head for me wearing so…common. I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, why not wear finer clothes, Daniel? You obviously got me into this good fashion, why not for yourself?"

I chuckled, "Hey, you're comfortable to what you're wearing every day. I got you that suit because…well, you're sexy in them. I wear what's comfortable and besides, I'm only hiding more of my real figure anyway because we're not marrying yet."

Vlad rolled his eyes, "I will see your naked body one day before we're married."

"Good luck, I'll know when you're in the room and I'd just go invisible."

Vlad shook his head, it's been eight years of being rich and he's still at the want to have sex. He still didn't have much of a clue that we're capable of having a baby. Weird, right?…Right?

"I will catch you unguarded whether you like it or not." His eyes looked down at me.

Yet, I was holding a book of Othello, "Riiight. Don't you have arrangement to work on? I remember seeing you getting the punch into the bowl and then helped out with the ice sculpture."

Vlad chuckled, "I was thinking of doing that, you were there seeing me do that?"

I nodded, "Yup, but go do what you need to do. I'll be here after the whole scene is over."

"And what scene would that be," He hummed curiously.

"You'll find out tonight, now go have some fun. I'll be fine. I want to do some serious reading on all Shakespeare's." I shoo'ed him out of the room.

Vlad finally left which gave me some time alone and forget what's going on here. Once he wasn't nearby, I set the book down and hurried to grab my journal out of the wall. I sat down and began to write for today anyway, since it was going to be a lot of serious thinking.

_Hi,_

_I wasn't going to write today because I thought I was going to work today. I just got a call from my boss and he fired me because I was gay and that he doesn't want gay worker. I'm not upset about it, I was just…shocked actually. Although, Vlad was gonna kick the man's ass for doing that to me, but I didn't let him do that. _

_So, my memories are being filled up more and more every day since it's actually happening right now. I mean, I know what I ate today and that's eating a cereal. Ha! I haven't had time until I came to Vlad's place and that's rare for me as a fourteen year old me. Why is it rare? I was always kicking ghosts' butts and having to sacrifice everything I do. I would be almost skinny as a skeleton, but luckily I have my moments to eat whenever I can. _

_So I better save my money when I'll need it, but why was I worried? Vlad can always give me what I need if it's important, but there are times I want to buy things without him knowing. One thing for sure, he can tell when I lie. Ha, I can't really get out of that easily. _

I sighed and looked my proposed ring as I admired the design. Vlad has good taste in jewelries, even for a man's ring in proposal. Somehow, I wondered if my ex-boss assumed because of the V. I mean, there were several girls with the name of Valerie, Victoria, Vanessa, Vericona, Velvet, Viviane, and so on. So, could it still have an off or was it too expensive to believe? He doesn't know where I live or anything. No one has followed me straight to the mansion, or I'd see them following me anyway. I'd take them to an off pathway.

_For one thing that's for sure, Vlad and I'd be getting married in a few years. He's waiting very patiently and I admired that. It's just…I want to tell my parents my secret. Well, considering they'll think I'm still seventeen. It's best to wait until I was a few weeks eighteen so they don't go jumping into the wrong conclusion about Vlad and me dating more than just a few weeks. It would be strange for them, but I'd have to prove it somehow like the time Vlad asked mom out…yeah, she'll be totally creep out. Dad? I'm not so sure. Jazz would probably start asking bunch of questions and all. I think it's kind of funny to expect Jazz to do all of that. _

_My friends…man, I miss them so much. I can't wait to see Tucker and his PDA obsession. Sam, she's totally going to be pissed off to realize I was falling in love with my "archenemy" and I'd be laughing off my head. Then, she'll kick my ass until I explain. She'll be freak out that's for sure and Tucker, he's probably alright with the whole I'm dating Vlad Masters. _

_I've been fighting ghosts again, but not much. I get a kick out of something to do, but I can't fight any today – like my ghost scent just went off. That means ectopusses are here and Skulker too. It wouldn't be long that's for sure. I wanted to desperately see myself, but would I notice? I mean, the younger me?_

_Well, it's not going to be anything too serious and besides, Vlad didn't exactly steal money. He just got his boss to retired and hopefully, no suspicion over the eight years. Vlad earned his high standard and everything. Everyone on this planet knows him, unless they don't get articles or news about him. Then, it was reasonable. I used to think Vlad was someone to worry about since he used to be dad's friend. I thought it would be another crazy ghost obsession to put up with and having to be careful. Instead, I didn't have to at the beginning until now that was._

_Now, the battle was almost over and better heads out. Night._

_Danny~_

I closed the journal and put it away before Vlad teleport into this very room. I headed into the bathroom and took a shower. It was hard to know my family was leaving soon with the rest of the guests here. It was so long since I have last seen them and how much I wanted to hug them. Soon enough, it wouldn't feel forever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright! I'm back into writing now! ;D I'll be into the right flow of writing a chapter per day! Yay! And wow, can't believe how far I've come! (and now, thinking of that song: How far we've come xD ). Enjoy! 8 pages for this chapter!**

* * *

After a few weeks since the reunion party, Vlad and I spent time on inventing something for someone who will soon hate ghosts. I hated to put her into this loop, but I wouldn't be this strong without her involved. She has taught me teamwork and the value of it. I don't think I'd ever tell her my secret, not the way she hates ghosts.

Of course, I found Cujo and he loved me already. It made sense how cute he was and I noticed his collar. Wow…I never noticed that before. So, I took him to Amity Park while Vlad worked on the finishing touch on the invention for Valerie.

I had to keep invisible while holding Cujo in my arms. He slept in my arms the entire time and I wondered if that's his way of falling asleep. He's cute, but dangerous at times. I saw my younger me dealing with Dash and his bully-ness. My eyes rolled and couldn't believe the jerks.

No…I wasn't here to take care of Dash and all of that. I woke Cujo up and let him greet the younger me. That's when the ghost scent took off and I flew away immediately before getting anywhere involved. It wasn't easy getting to Amity Park to Wisconsin, but it was totally worth it. Luckily for me, my flying has increased tenfold over the years and it's been quite a long time I flew this much. Vlad hardly cares much for flying, but there were times he'll consider romantic times for the both of us. It's nice when he appreciate the little things in life, even if we'll never feel _alive_ as a complete whole.

Once I got to our room, I found him sleeping and wiped out from all day. I chuckled and shook my head. I knew he's been tired for quite a while, but not this much. I kissed his forehead and my fingers dug into his soft silver hair.

"Hey sleepy head, wake up." I kissed his forehead again.

Vlad groaned and struggled to sleep in, but gave in eventually. He pouted at me for ruining his nap time or something.

"Must you wake me up in a good dream?"

I chuckled, "Oh? What were you dreaming of?"

"Us having a family of our own." Vlad daydreamed to such idea.

Unfortunately, I knew that much and shook my head.

"I am not ready to carry one yet."

Vlad blinked, "Carry one? It's impossible since you aren't a female…right?"

I gulped and I sat down on the bed with him, "I'm a male that's for sure, but after doing some a few conclusions. It's really possible for me to become pregnant. That's why I'm not ready to have sex and…sort of weird to tell my parents they already have grandkid or grandkids before they even find out this whole time traveling thing and I'm half ghost and they're going to be mad and I don't want them to-"

Vlad covered my mouth, but he was happy to hear it anyway. He pulled me into his arms and dragged me closer.

"Is that all? Why didn't you say so, Daniel?" His smile grew more, "I would have understood better, oh, Daniel! Now this excites me even more!"

I blinked and couldn't believe this Vlad here was more eager. I shuttered and pulled his hand away and held his hand in both of my hands. It surprising to know, but something was good to know.

"Y-you're not mad?" Honestly, that's what I ever expected from him.

Vlad sighed, "No, you just given me a dream that's possible for us, oh, Daniel. Now, I look forward to our wedding in three years from now."

Vlad wasn't upset about the whole I ruined his good dream nap, but he was happier about my confession and he understood now.

"Damn, I should have told you from the start." My eyes rolled, couldn't believe it.

Vlad chuckled and drew me into his arms more than usual. Our heads rest against each other in comfort. I chuckled awkwardly since I was going to ruin this moment.

"Um, you sorta got to drop that equipment to Valerie soon, Vlad."

Vlad grinned, "I suppose you're right, can't have anything changing. I want us to discuss this…male pregnancy."

I agreed with him, but I hurried out of his arms and hopped into the shower. While I was in there, Vlad went ghost which caused my ghost scent to kick off, and he teleported once I no longer feel his core. It meant he was focusing on what he's supposed to do.

Last week, I wanted to tell him and all, but I was scared he'd hate me for all of this or something much worse. I didn't need all of that and it's too much to deal with bitter Vlad. Lately, he's serious about his emotions on everything he does…until he comes home alone to me. Then, it's happy Vlad and such.

Of course, there were times when work becomes complicated for him and he takes it out on anyone, including me. Sometimes, I'd have to snap at him until he cools down or realizes what's going on there. It's how our relationship was.

"Hm, I wonder why Vlad isn't back home yet. He's not staying out long and he can teleport up to ten times a day…" I was dried up and in my pajamas.

I headed out of the bathroom and found myself so alone in the bedroom. Vlad was not even in the room, not even the feeling of him, and that wasn't good. I picked up my cell phone and dialed his number one speed dial. The phone was pressed against my ear and waited for his voice to answer.

"Hello Daniel," He answered.

"Hey Vlad, why aren't you home yet?"

He chuckled, "Shopping, why? Are you finished with shower?"

My eyes rolled, "Yes, and in pajamas too. You've been gone for so long. What could you be possibly shopping now?"

"You'll see, I shall be home in ten minutes top." That bought up a promising sound through him.

I sighed, "Alright, ten minutes top. I want you in your pajamas too. I want some snuggling time."

"And I want some conversation too."

"Deal, get your damn ass here soon, fruitloop."

"Will be bringing it soon." Vlad sung quietly.

I hummed playfully and we both hung up. I joined myself on the bed on my side of the bed and thought about Vlad's reaction of finding out my chances of being pregnant like any other women, but this might be weirder than others.

The time felt so close, I wanted to hurry up already, and hoped it's almost over to hide from everyone. No one would notice much change in me. I was always fighting ghosts every day, but what can I do? It's nice to fight ghosts again, but it's not always an everyday thing. It's when Skulker was in the mood to hunt me – either of me that was – or some ghosts that wanted to strike out their revenge for whatever nonsense.

All of a sudden, the room was hotter again and my head directed onto my right to see Vlad with a bag of something from his shopping. I peeked over and checked to see what it was in it.

Vlad chuckled, "I got us something ahead of time in case of anything in the future."

One of my eyebrows went up, "Uh, what is it, Vlad?"

Vlad placed a finger onto his lips and went into the bathroom. He was doing something, but I wasn't too sure what he's up to now. About a minute, he came out in his usual pajamas of dark red. Still, he was carrying that shopping bag and I was too curious what he was up to. He joined up on the bed and took his right side of the bed and handed me the bag he bought.

"Go ahead and look," He smiled.

I shrugged and checked through the bag. I pulled this soft material and Vlad started to wrap his arms around me. I was reading what this shirt has to say and my jaw dropped.

"A _Mom to be _maturity shirt? You're kidding, right?"

Vlad chuckled at my reaction, "You'll need it in a few years if we plan on having kids of our own someday. I thought this would be a reminder for us."

"But it's a woman maturity shirt, Vlad!" I groaned and buried the shirt into my face.

"So?"

I whipped off the shirt and looked at him shockingly, "I'm not going to be called mom here! And I won't dress up like one either."

Vlad laughed at me, "Oh, Daniel, all of the shirts say that. I couldn't find something without it. However, you are going to be a mother to our children. Wouldn't it be more recognizing who gave love to bring them here?"

I glared, "Or I could get you pregnant, Vlad. Just good luck explaining to the world why the hell you're fat or hiding your pregnancy."

Vlad chuckled, "Oh, I won't be the mother here. You are since you brought it up."

My eyes rolled. I can't believe we're actually having a conversation about who'd be pregnant since we're both ghosts. I remembered Box Lunch and how creepy relationships were. I even found myself coming across to gay ghosts like Nocturne and how he was totally into this ghost who has the power of cosmic ability. That ghost was known Uni since he's part of the universe's power. One thing for sure, he knew how to balance out well with Nocturne and everything. I remember after seeing them together for a year, Nocturne suddenly became pregnant under Uni's influence. I was invited to see their "child" or new born and I thought it was a little strange. I can remember that day…

_A crying ghost baby in Nocturne's arms had a mix of the stars and swirling galaxy like the parents have. This baby was so much like Nocturne and Uni. Uni was like a Milky Way in a human shape, he wore a purple oval gemstone necklace around his neck and had a belt that traveled a pattern curve with several purple oval gemstones on it, the belt held his silky pants up, and modern geta…or flat wooden shoes Japanese wears back then…or still continues to wear traditionally. They just had their baby and everyone gathered happily to greet a newborn as well a new ghost into the ghost zone. Everyone was like a family, but I was uncertain about it all._

"_This is strange." I commented quietly. _

_A soft hummed, "Child, it's the ghost zone." Lunch Lady commented, "Don't you know it's normal to meet up once the baby is born?"_

_I blinked and looked up at her on my left side, "Well, for the baby I find okay. It's just both of them are…well, guys. How can two guys have a baby?" I scratched my head, "Isn't it a little strange?"_

_Lunch Lady chuckled in my most naïve moment, "Oh, no. It's quite common for male to be pregnant like women."_

_I stared at her shockingly, "…how?"_

_Lunch Lady hummed, "You are aware we are energy, right child?"_

_I nodded, "Yeah, but how does that…" I couldn't exactly finish my question, but she knew what I meant._

_She smiled, "Our body relies on energy, if we match or found each other's soul mate. Our energy combines together to create a child inside either a male or a female. Our body will know what to do in order to bring this child to life…or spiritual or ghostly life, in a sense. Even in human's world, the child is start out as a spirit or ghost first before they become completely a real human like their parents." She explained._

_I nodded, "So in another word, it's natural?"_

"_Yes, dearie. Why? Do you think you're carrying one?"_

_I blushed furious and shocked to even hear that, "…no. I haven't…er, I mean…"_

"_I know a ghost that likes you and probably both of you can have child of your own." She smiled, "It would bring good peace for everyone." She laughed joyfully._

_Me with a ghost and having a baby with a ghost? Yeah right, my parents wouldn't even love a kid that's half ghost…or would it be two third ghost? I decided to not find out what ghost she had in mind, but why bother?_

It was strange to find out that day, but I believed Lunch Lady knew who's the right match and it was Vlad all that time. …or could she have meant someone else? I mentally shrugged it off and focused on this situation with Vlad.

"Right. Listen," I sighed, "I feel the need for a vacation for a couple of months."

Vlad grinned, "I'll arrange us a trip to Italy then-"

My head shook, "-No. I mean, just me."

He frowned, "Daniel, why am I not in it with you?"

I bit my lip, "All this ghost scent going off more than usual and it's driving me nut. I can't always fight ghosts outside of this mansion or fourteen years old me is going to figure out there's _another_ Danny. He'll start thinking something is up or confused and-and-and I-I-I-I can't take th-this-"

Vlad tighten his hugs on me, "I understand. I'll come to the last week of the vacation of yours so I can have mine with you later, is that alright?"

I nodded, "Yes, just need one so badly. I mean, sure, I got fired and lately, I know something will come…I can't believe all my life it's going to happen soon."

Vlad blinked confusingly, "What is, Daniel?"

My head shook, I couldn't really talk about it, and not after several years of my life. It seems silly, but there's something I never really discovered about. The truth that remained has hidden and things that never happened. It's strange how everything impacted my life completely and how the evil me was cruel. I was never going to let that happen…never in my life time. It meant it was going to happen soon…the nightmares and everything. I would disappear from that specific day, but Vlad never caught on…or has he? Or will he learns?

I never told anyone. I never told Jazz nor Vlad. No one was ever to know but Clockwork and myself. It's crazy, but it's something no one deserves to know and it wasn't worth it.

"C-can we go to sleep? Please?" I begged, hoping I won't have to go so low just to avoid the subject alone.

Vlad sighed and nodded, "Sure, little badger." He said.

Vlad has gotten used to call me little badger since he met the younger me, but I wanted to hear it through him alone. I knew he got that nickname through our college and it was obvious. We ended up snuggling up in our sleep and took comfort for the night.

… … …

Vlad arranged the Italy trip for me and had everything paid ahead of time. He has given me his credit for anything I wanted to buy and left me a billion dollar in this account, both saving and checking account. Also, gave me a newer phone with more benefits. So, I was glad to know I had something to rely on while I'm taking a break from this whole "ghost" stuff. Truly, there was more to it besides handling ghosts. It meant avoiding the fourteen years old boy from seeing me.

Vlad told me that he'll go by the flow to what he needed to do and took care of what he needed to do. I was about to hop onto the private plane he got me, but he grabbed my wrists as he smiled me.

"Please think about our future. I want you as a mother for our children someday." Vlad talked quietly.

I gave a slight grinned, "I'll think about it, I promise."

He patted my cheek, "Thank you."

I nodded and he let me go. We couldn't really kiss in public or it wouldn't look so good either with the media or the entire Fenton people we know on this very planet. I joined onto the plane and took a seat to remember I was only doing it to avoid the youngest Fenton for the sake of anything really. I was just going to Italy for a simple and nice vacation. I needed it over twenty one years and I hardly left Vlad for a break of anything. He knew it's been a nonstop for either of us being together for so long. A little apart was needed more than ever, but we're still together for this long.

Here I was, flying on this private plane. Alone. Just two pilots flying the plane and not even a flight attendant. I didn't want to be bothered at all and it was better that way. It was going to take ten hours to Italy, but hopefully it'll be faster than I'd expect it to be. Even flying myself there would make me drop into the ocean. Vlad's teleportation would make him pass out for two days and back too. It wasn't worth the trip for him and it was a lot of energy for teleportation that far deep. Italy would be worth to relax. Thankfully, Vlad had me up this early to catch it and I'd plan on sleeping in the entire trip and only wake up when necessary.

It felt strange not having anyone to talk to-

A light vibration went off and I pulled it out of my pocket to answer it. I sighed and read a small text.

_Are you thinking about it, Daniel? I already thought of a name for both genders. Love Vlad_

I chuckled and started to text him back anyway. Thankfully, I snatched a couple of journals to write in. Vlad didn't look to see if I packed anything else, thankfully he trusted me at least.

_I just got on a plane and you think I'm already thinking of it? Gee, thanks. Anyway, tell me the names. I'm curious. Love Danny_

I sighed and waited a couple of seconds before sending it. Once a few seconds passed, I sent it to him. I grabbed my journal inside my bag and began to write out my thoughts about Vlad and possible future with babies we may face in the future. It'll be quite a lot to deal with that's for sure. So much more than I could imagine.

A vibration went off on my cell phone and I checked to read it.

_I apologize, Daniel. You know how easily excited and impatience I am. I adore the name of Lionel and Maddie. What do you think? Have you thought of the names too?_

My head shook and couldn't believe he's already thinking ahead of a family name, but especially the second names. I pressed the numbers down and placed it down to my ears. I wanted to just get this conversation out of the way. He answered it at the second ringing.

"Daniel, I thought we're just texting?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, but this is going to be a long time to do all of this. I was going to say, seriously, no daughter of mine will be name after my mom." I groaned embarrassingly.

I could sense a frown on his face, "I've always loved the name of Maddie. What's wrong with your mother's name?"

I held my breath, "Vlad, if we name our girl Maddie. I'm going to think you still have feelings for my mom and that's just creepy."

"I suppose you do get jealous easily if it was anything relating to your mother. Alright then, I agree then. I do also like Elizabeth, but please consider seeing that Maddie can be converted to Madeline and it is a beautiful name for a girl." Vlad insisted.

I stared at the counter where drinks and snacks were held, but when Vlad was talking. It was something to give me a thought about on.

"I'll think about it, but it's still going to remain the same from the way I see it."

"I understand, but you know I have no feelings for your mother."

I nodded, "I know…just…going to take some time to realize that."

"Of course, enjoy your long trip. I'm always there to talk about anything, Daniel. I mean it." Vlad reminded me.

I smiled, "I know, Vlad, I'll have my phone on me all the time and charging. You have the same advantages as mine."

"Alright, Daniel. I will see you in a couple of months."

I hummed, "You too, Vlad. Love you."

"Love you too."

We both hung up and I decided to nap on this couch seat while being buckled up. It doesn't bother me, but it comforts me knowing some safety in all of this. It was hard to believe being apart from Vlad likes this and only cell phones couldn't lessen my loneliness. I needed time to feel myself again and fix up my timeline thing…or whatever Clockwork might call it. It's a surprise to see he hasn't been around me for so long or not even checking in. Did he have that much confident in me or something?

At least going to Italy would be a total worth of vacation trip for two months would be nice to get some issues out of the way. It wasn't anything wrong, it's just something would be bothering me soon.

* * *

**Next chapter, 5/15/12! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright! New chapter for today! ;D Enjoy, I mean it! **

* * *

Every day while being in Italy has always seemed to bring more memory of my life I had already experienced. It was repeating, only more realistic. Vlad told me he pretended to lure my mom and me to Colorado to start triggering my jealous. I already knew that much and how much it just made me mad to even think of it.

However, that wasn't the worse part. The time didn't seem so far away, yet, it was far. I would struggle to go out to places and just deal with some relaxing. I even went to some spa or salon, but totally avoided haircut. I thought growing my hair out would be nice for a change. Some of the massagers were really into their work wonderfully. I was able to ignore the less serious ghost missions I've dealt already. They weren't too serious, even the time where there was a million dollar deal – which was to distract myself, and luckily, I grabbed all of my journals and pictures with me before anything happened. Vlad totally destroyed that mansion because he forgot his responsibilities to change the ectofilter.

I was mad at him for not being serious about the portal and chores. He never remembers the little thing and now, he learned his lessons and hopefully he won't make the same mistake again or I'll kick his ass. My head shook and was definitely glad that he was more safe and alive than anything else. No one knew why or what happened. The others were just glad "Vlad Masters" alive or nowhere near the explosion. People tried to find out if Vlad has killer after him or something, but no one seems to think of it otherwise. Vlad covered it up saying about the oven's gas on and how it exploded the entire house. People believed him anyway.

So Vlad went to Amity Park for a temporarily place to stay. He helped himself at a hotel for a while and gathered himself some time while the mansion being rebuilt – and the lab by himself. For me? I spent time on going on several tours for different reasons. Wines, art, history, landmark, churches, plants, animals, and so much more. Italy was really a beautiful place and even though everyone spoke English a bit, it was nice to hear their native language of an Italian. It's like music to me and I took it at great comfort. I knew some basic as I learned a few here and there.

Somehow, after three weeks here, I found myself working out in the hotel's fitness and had tons of fun. Some of the guests were surprised to see my limit was an impossible. I was benching up to seven hundred pounds lifting was like nothing. I could hear their whispering to think I was the next Superman or something. Come on, really? That hero was only fictional character, if he existed where was he hiding all this time? Working on his story of chances of what he could really do in life with his powers? Wow, I'd be calling him a loser or something…no, a pacifier would be more like it.

Now, that whole Amity Park disappeared off the map meant Dark Pariah took over and tried to claim his rightfulness power of ruling. Vlad was going by the right path and everything, even if the younger me thought was evil at the time. Who knew I had such great power to fight at that age? Of course, Vlad called in and told me what really happened. In a turn, he was the one who actually saved everyone. Not me, but I rather not worry about it. We were a team, in a sense anyway.

Vlad told me that he has been reading Parental guide book since I left and I realized that he even read that book in Colorado…damn, he's really serious about being a father, wasn't he? I couldn't believe how much of a turn around this gone around for Vlad. It has amazed me how everything has changed his attitude around. He hasn't even commented about my mom to the teen me and apparently, he's more focus on keeping me safe.

I ended up taking an art class a few days later and found myself in a good and relaxing mood. It was nice to forget about everything and just…let it go. I haven't felt like this in such a long time or even deal with something fun. It was like…no longer being an adult. Just being me for once as a whole. Vlad didn't bother calling and he has been working on something that was for sure. I figured it's the lab he's trying to fix back up again while the constructing going on to get the place right back to originally as it was. It takes several months to get that place fixed up anyway, but I knew when it'd be finish by.

After rejoining art classes for the few days, the memory was getting nearer every day and how I felt the need to stay in bed. So, one day…or night, I stayed in bed and didn't dare to go anywhere. Luckily, this room was sound proof like a couple would want privacy moments. My eyes were closed and hoped to just let nothing be serious-

"So you're interfering my timeline, aren't you?" His voice was in this very room.

When he spoke, it shivered through my entire spine, my eyes snapped open, and I flung the blanket up to see the darker side of me as I sat up defensively.

"YOU! You're-you're not supposed to be here!" I gritted my teeth.

The darker side of me was checking his claws' nails and very uninterested with my reaction.

"You're still frightened of me, Danny Fenton. I see having you watch me murder bunch of people has still affects you." He sly smirked at me.

My hands curled, "I'm a lot stronger than fourteen years old! I'll kick your damn ass again!"

"And where's the family's contraption device?"

I gritted my teeth, "Shut the hell up, Dan. How did you even find me here?"

He chuckled darkly, "Easy, we time traveled often."

So he'd be traveling often and better be always preparing the Thermos next time or I'll be dead…no, I know I won't.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

Dan suddenly teleported and trapped me down onto this very bed. One hand held both of my wrists and the other hand pointed at my stomach.

"Oh, I'm going make a special energy for you. Hold still, I promise it won't be long." His hand began to glow in bright and pale yellow.

My eyes widen and curious what he meant by this. It couldn't be a fire, would it be? He pushed the new glow color through my stomach, yet, felt like burning pain. I tried to kick as much as possible, but he held me down good. Wh-what was he doing? I screamed without any control over this pain he was giving me. Was he killing me this way? Wh-what's happening? Dammit! I need an escape! It was getting bigger by the second he kept pushing this strange energy into me and I gulped and cried as it became severe pain. No matter what, he was serious about making this possible.

"Sorry I lied, but this is worth seeing you cry and suffer." He chuckled, "You'll thank me for this, I know you will. Come on, someone's waiting for you back home." Dan commented.

I blinked and couldn't really understand what was going on. There was this strange feeling to do something. Something I couldn't entire think of. Dan has teleported us somewhere and I had no clue where. It almost like a hotel in this pla-

"Daniel, what are you doing here and who is this ghost?" Oh shi- that's Vlad!

I was released by Dan and Dan waved at me with full of tease. Dammit! I let him get away with it and somehow, I didn't care. Everything inside me felt totally turned on. Vlad was right in the room with me.

"Daniel? Are you-"

I smiled, "Vlad, let's do it! Right now!" I was more eagerly to kiss him and everything.

Vlad didn't get it, my body rushed over to him, and pulled us down onto the bed. Luckily, it was still early night here and I slept in good enough. I took off his pajamas shirt and kissed his neck. Vlad moaned and began to follow my lead. He placed my body to the bed as I became the bottom of our relationship. Vlad used his intangible to whip away our clothes, I haven't stopped kissing his bare neck and how lovely he felt.

His hands danced on my pale skin everywhere and already turned me on even more than usual. How I wanted him to rush and make it happen right now. His hot lips placed on my chest and kissed down to my lower naval. His tongue teased and caused my large member wet suddenly. My body moaned and turned to his every touch he has was like magic to me. His fingers trailed down to my thighs and made me spread out my legs.

It was strange to feel this way, but my brain couldn't think straight. Vlad was doing something and he kept stretching my legs out. His hand slip under me and something small entered into my ass. It was his finger! It felt strange and ticklish at the same time. Vlad grabbed something after sneaking his finger out and I watched him. He would rubbed the lube onto his hands and then, rubbed it down on my rectum area. It was like a great massage from his unique hands.

His finger began to journey down inside me and often I would moaned his name lightly. Vlad added in another finger and made me groaned a little louder.

"Grr, Vl-vlad! Ugh! V-VLAD!" I gasped.

Vlad kept digging in and made a plus finger into me. His fingers bounced into me several times and made either giggle or screamed for his name along the side. It became painful, but I wanted it all.

"Errr. Vlad!" I gasped again, "Dammit, come would you?" I begged.

Vlad chuckled and did a final inside invite of his fingers. Thankfully it wasn't too dry, but he was getting into me so good. My member hardens up more than ever and hoped to see more of the excitement through Vlad.

"Alright, Daniel, I'm going to come in now. Hold onto the sheets please." Vlad warned.

I nodded and eagerly followed his plan no matter what. Vlad held up my navel and inserted his larg- oh, shit, he's huge! It was impossible to take in something so…so ugh! He slipped inside of me slowly, but I wanted it quick!

"Ah, fuck! Faster, Vlad! Faster!"

He grunted, "You're damn tighter, Daniel. Relax your muscles!"

My fingers clenched the sheets, I took several breathes, and finally loosen my muscle to allow him to come inside more. He thrust into me slowly, but he picked up the speed even more. Vlad huff at each hitting and felt everything inside of me. He became so fast, strong, and how much I wanted more and more of it.

"Uh! Yes! T-THA-that's right! Oh, my gosh!" I felt such a perfect spot he got inside me, "Right there! I love it!" I groaned, "f-f-f-fuck! Do it again! I'm coming!"

Vlad huffed and stopped for three seconds, then he continued it again anyway, and feeling his pain into was an amazing wave through my body. Everything I felt was a perfect sensation and how I gave in all in a matter of seconds.

I felt him traveling through inside me and how warm- scratched that, now he shot down his seeds into me and continued some more. It was like matching my core naturally and it felt so good. No, amazing! Vlad ejected again into me and my fingers traveled through his silver hair. How happy I truly was with him. Vlad paused and leaned in to kiss me. We were getting so deep into our kisses as my brain was melting away with everything he has given me.

Vlad laid down next to me and held me in his arms after his long exhaustion. I never felt so good in my entire life and how happy I truly feel. We were so sweated up and slept onto each other through the rest of the night. It was comforting to be into each other's arms and how totally worn out I was.

* * *

**I'll let your dirty mind run around for now. ;P Next chapter, possibly later today or tomorrow (5/16/12)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope the last chapter was sexy enough for you guys. So, here's a new chapter today. Enjoy~**

* * *

As fast as a horse, my body jerked up and couldn't believe what just had happened here. I struggled to breathe and rushed out of bed. I reached my clothes and shook my head. I hopped into my clothes and paced like crazy.

"Daniel, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare or something?" Vlad called out my attention.

I was too shaky. Just last night wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to be in bed and scream fears of the darker side of me has done. Dan was right. I was still frightened, but what did he do to me last night? I was completely different…more sexual side of me. I soothed my arms, trying to make some sense of things, and couldn't exactly get the whole picture of anything here.

We had sex…before I even got to the whole three years passed by…before the- …the whole memory has never came to me. I didn't suffer a screaming night of terror of the past. I was deeply afraid let it happen to me and yet, nothing did really. It was shocking and surprisingly to learn things a way I never thought possible.

Suddenly, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I glanced up with confusion. Vlad wore a red robe cover himself up, but he was more confused himself.

"Is everything alright, Daniel? Last night, you seem fine."

My head shook, "N-no…that wasn't me last night, Vlad. I don't know what has gotten into me." I covered my mouth and gulped, "That ghost is on a loose-"

"-and figured you'd be worried about me being on loose. I knew that much. Now, Clockwork owes me tonight." He chuckled.

My body struck paralyzing as I stood right here. Vlad sensed the tension inside of me, but he never removed his hand off my shoulder.

"Daniel, who is this?"

Dan chuckled, "I'm surprised you haven't told him, Danny. I thought you're the one who needs comforting. You never told him about me, did you?"

Vlad's hand curled tightly onto my shoulder, "Is he your ex?"

My jaw dropped, "Hell no way! Ugh, not with Dan-" I hold my tongue before revealing any further.

Dan chuckled and leaned against the wall to watch us both. Vlad was the only one who doesn't have a clue.

"Relax, I'm not the same Dan you know. Clockwork…has changed me in a way. I should say, congratulations, you're going to be a mommy and I get to be the uncle." He winked.

My shoulders dropped instantly, frowned at the idea of being a mother right now, and didn't exactly want it this way. How could have this been so messed up? I wasn't ready. I never was.

"What did you do to me with that yellow energy last night?" I questioned Dan.

He smirked, "I spiked up your hormone so you can actually feel in the mood to be sexual. You were stalling, Danny. Clockwork wasn't happy to see you were avoiding it and I picked yesterday because I felt bad about what you already went through as a fourteen years old kid. So, Clockwork let me interfere and make sure you're pregnant. Mom and dad isn't going to kill you anyway, you didn't have a choice with time traveling. Plus, Jazz totally defends for you." He laughed, but nothing of evil.

I wanted to doubt him, but instead, he was telling the truth anyway. I knew how we lie anyway, but why was he telling the truth. My hands touched my stomach and tried to think about it. Vlad has been waiting for a month since he found out and he was happy to wait for three years, but stalling my plan was not a good idea to Clockwork? I gulped down and didn't want the master of time to be angry at me about that. I had to do what was best for everyone. I sighed.

"If you say so, Dan…could you leave and tell Clockwork he's going to be an uncle too."

Dan chuckled, "He has too anyway if he's dating me."

Dan waved and disappeared before I could even ask. He…was dating Clockwork? It'd make sense why he honestly admit he changed and all of that. It was strange to see it that way and I'd never realize that before in my life. I was worrying over nothing, but time traveling often has gotten me a bit concern from time to time. How much influence would I even have over?

"Daniel," Vlad called out, "Daniel. Didn't you hear my question?"

I blinked and turned to him, "Huh? Sorry, a little shock now."

"Who was that? Dan?"

I sighed, "It's a long story…but, a strong stomach you'll need." I hugged myself, "I need some alone time, right now…can you use your power on me to send me back to Italy at the hotel?"

Vlad softly hummed and nodded, "Sure, just imagine the location and my power will send you there, but please…don't hurt yourself." Vlad hugged onto me, "We're going to be parents now…" He whispered happily.

I gave a slight smile, "Yeah, guess I should be happy…you did make me feel good. I will, there are no ghosts in Italy."

He kissed my cheek, "That comforts me. I love you, Daniel. I'll see you when you come home." Vlad began to extend his teleportation power on me as he was hugging me.

I pictured the hotel I was in last night and found myself alone now. I sat down on the bed and felt the need to think it through seriously. I got up and grabbed my journal. I kept myself together and began to write in my journal.

_Hi…_

_I'm pregnant. Shocker, isn't it? I wasn't supposed to be pregnant for another three years. How I got pregnant? Well, here I was in Italy in a hotel and trying to sleep as I prepared for the whole nightmare dramatic. Vlad has never seen the ugly and weak side of me before. Until I heard a voice, I woke up instantly and met that darker side of me. 'He' showed up in this hotel room. He placed some yellow energy into me, which burns me personal…although, I don't have a scar or mark on me. He took me to where Vlad was…and I suddenly became sexual. Vlad and I had sex. _

_We had sex and I liked it. I felt good, but it wasn't me. I woke up and freaking out to the fact we had sex. We had sex….sex? The darker side of me showed up again and told me he has changed because of the ghost. He told me why he gave me the yellow energy and it was supposed to 'spark' my hormone to be sexual and that I was avoiding the timeline where I was supposed to be pregnant. The ghost wasn't happy to see that. Of course, the darker side of me…or Dan, was happy to see I was pregnant and that he's going to be an uncle._

_He left. Vlad was confused, but I never told him the story of how Dan became like that. So, I let Vlad send me back home. Oh, god…I'm pregnant and had great sex with Vlad. I'm shock, upset, confused, sad, angry, and yet, out of everything else. I'm…happy?_

_How should I feel? I don't know much about all of this stuff. It's strange…so, I guess half ghosts are counted to be pregnant easily. No matter what, part ghost or somewhat ghost…it's possible to be pregnant. So, who do I turn to? It's strange…I need help. I mean, I know Vlad is willing to do whatever it takes as long he plays the father role. I'm going to be a mommy…a mommy. _

_To think about it, when I saw my older self…he was a happier for some reason, but he was also excited. Or I was excited, like I had a lot to tell. Well, yeah, I do have a lot to tell right now. No matter what, I want to see Jazz. Talk to her and hope to see she uses her psychologist skills on me. I knew her first year of college has given her much to her advance and everything._

_Now, I feel the need to make sure she's the first one to find out. Like, once I get to see everyone again. She'll be the first to meet her little niece or nephew. Okay, now I hope I have a little boy. I really want a boy. _

_Maybe I should check out in the ghost zone and find a ghost to explain this stuff…oh! I know, Uni and Nocturne! I know they already had a baby…dammit, I'm too far ahead of myself. Grr…see? I have no one to rely on! It's just Vlad and this stupid journals. Journals only help me think clearly, but what could I do? Pretend to be invisible and go to one of those pregnancy courses? …once again, now this journal decides to help me out? Now? Really? That's the best idea ever and I won't even have to pay for the class, but what if I have questions. I mean, sure, we got internet…again. I feel stupid lately. I guess I could talk to these people online and ask questions about pregnancy. Hopefully, it won't be too big of a difference other than I have to give birth like ghosts can._

_Wait, how does a ghost give birth? They don't seem to have operations or doctors that much. Aw, crap, I need a damn help here._

I stopped writing, tears built up inside of already, and didn't understand why I was already crying. It just…happened.

The phone rang and I picked it up to answer it, knowing it was only one person who has this number anyway. I sniffled and tried to stuff down my crying.

"He-hello?" Dammit…

Vlad sighed, "Daniel, I'll be in Italy tomorrow morning. I already arranged it and will be leaving tonight. Or in two hours that is. Were you crying, little badger?"

I grabbed a pillow and hugged it with one arm, "Vlad…I cried for no reason. Is that…normal?" I gulped.

"It is, Daniel. Pregnancy accumulates your hormone level and the baby develops to possesses these emotions through you. It's important to express all kinds of them or it'd affect the babies you're carrying."

I hummed lightly, "Great, I'm going to be a bitch through this whole pregnancy?" I freaked out.

"Breathe, Daniel and no, you will not. You have no control over it. Best thing to do is be comfortable. I assume it's six in the afternoon. Why don't you treat yourself something to eat? You'll have to start eating for two now."

I did what he said, "Okay…wait, eating for two now? What does that supposed to mean?"

He chuckled, "It means you need to eat a little more extra calorie in order to keep the baby healthy."

"So I have to eat double than I originally eat?"

"No, you just need about three hundred extra calories. Eat anything that is healthy, but also trust your body to tell you what to eat because it'll know what nutritional desire you'll need to survive this." Vlad explained.

I nodded, "Okay…dammit, you have any idea what my diet is like, Vlad? I'm a pasta eater!" I snapped.

"Breathe in and out, Daniel. And I will help you on every step of the way."

I nodded and slowly took a few deep breathes. Why did I even snap at him like that over a phone? I never did that before.

"Okay." I grinned, "Thanks. And by the way, you're totally going to love Italy in this location. It's beautiful in Rome more than the last place we went." I was suddenly happier now.

He chuckled, "I suppose we'll view the place together."

"Yay! Ooh, you should join in the art classes I began to take here for a while. It's fun and relaxing!"

"Hm, I shall take that advice of yours, Daniel."

I chuckled and thought about a holiday coming around. It was making me feel…depress. Tears has dripped to my cheeks to chin.

"Daniel? You alright? What's wrong?"

"Christmas…I never had a good Christmas. It's never been a relaxing one."

I could feel his smile behind the phone, "I will arrange the best Christmas for you, Daniel. You will not have to lift a single finger on that day alone. I promise."

I sniffled, "You-you promise?"

"Yes, Daniel, I promise."

"And no peeking in the bills?"

Vlad chuckled, "That too. I promise, Daniel."

"Oh, my gosh! I'm going to find you the best present in the world and totally can't wait to see your reaction for it!" I giggled with gleeful energy on me.

Vlad had to go and pack up the stuff he needed. I understood and I went out to eat something. I remembered Vlad mentioning about the whole listen to my body's desire or something and my diet needs. So, I made sure I read into the nutritional stuff and thought proteins and some vegetables would do. I mean, I haven't exactly eaten junk food in a while since my body hasn't been the same. I haven't had lime and vinegar chips in _years_!

It was so much to take it.

…

… …

… … …

I'M PREGNANT?

Everything went out as black as a night and I was glad to be back in the room.

* * *

**Next chapter, 5/16/12! This might be less than 20 chapters to complete, however, I'm not sure. It's depending how the story will flow by. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy~ I'm not spoiling anything.**

* * *

Vlad found me passed out on the bed at the hotel and took care of me since then. He made sure I was getting enough nutrition, sleep, and kept my routine every day. Each night, he would talk to my stomach and acted a part as a soon-to-be father.

So much has had happened in this lifetime and how mixed emotional it was for the both of us. Vlad struggled to keep me happy, but how could my hormones be so out of control? Vlad was able to avoid some part of the overboard and managed to get me happy ninety percentage of the time.

Each month was new to face for me. The first month, I slowly started to have the sicknesses and hated it every time I had it. Vlad would hold up my hair and helped clean me up. He would always be there for me and tried to put me under a relaxation. He got me one of those "mix period" CD which I have no clue what that was, but it did soothed me down much better. So, each morning I would listen into it.

Second month…I gained a few pounds, but not much to see. Vlad ordered clothes ahead of time for each week so I could wear something. It was unbelievable with the fact I had to wear something light and baggy if I didn't want to feel all that tenderness. Sometimes, I ended up avoiding Vlad's touching. It was unusual and sometimes, I kick him out of bed! Vlad gave me a look with, "What's wrong with you?" sort of a thing. I couldn't explain it much.

Of course, Christmas, he has gotten me in the best mood ever and I got his best reaction. No lies or acting it either! He loved the present I got him. Vlad now has a special globe custom made, it was us in college time, and it would be swirled in green snow instead of white snow. Vlad did everything for me that day. He cooked, kept me warm, read a classic novel, and played a piano for me. He played the Silent Night to fit the relaxing moment I could have ever pictured. Oh, yeah, Vlad made a homemade knitted scarf of black and green, giving a blue cursive in my name "Daniel". I wore it since I received it. We never expected much from each other. It was one gift for each other and that was it. We admired what we got from each other and loved it anyway. We fell asleep in the living room while the fireplace was still going.

Third month, I was getting more weight…dammit, I had a fit with Vlad about my weight and believed I was really fat. He had to avoid some of the ecto blasting and pillow thrown at his way. He remained in the guest's bedroom if I was still mad at all or upset. I had craving for those chips and demanded for them ten times through Vlad. Vlad nearly lost it and bought a hundred a week to avoid the whole scenario with me. Of course, he forced me to get into exercise routine by taking an entire walk in the mansion that finally got fixed up…twice. Damn me for having those pranks. That's when Vlad used the guest's bedroom in Amity Park to keep up with dealing the younger me.

That's when the whole "Mayor" crap came along. Fourth month, I went out shopping by having a heavy and baggy coat on me and caught my attention on something so adorable. I bent down and picked up the finest white cat I have ever seen. She was so sweet too and I ended up taking her home with me…well, in Wisconsin that was. When Vlad came home for the weekend after the whole Mayor stuff and finally reduced to being a good mayor towards the younger me. Vlad was more surprised to see the white furry creature in my arms and he picked her up naturally.

He adored her every bit of it and cradled her in his arms. He wanted to name the cat after mom, so I figured it would be nice for the cat to have the name, and it wasn't like anyone going to know why or how. It did show how fatherly he was towards the cat and he spent so much time caring for the cat as much as he does for me.

Fifth months came along and damn, I was getting rounder more each day than I thought, but I felt the first kick in the middle of the month. Vlad felt it. He was filled with much joy after he was waken and placed his hands to feel our baby. It was like…having an alien inside a body, but I loved the baby inside more than ever. It was bringing us much closer and excited on how half way closer we were getting to!

Sixth months, I wanted love lately and Vlad avoided me for a while. He's been constantly busy with keeping up the younger me and how distance everything has felt. I would ask him to make me feel good in bed, but he hasn't been home in bed with me. It's always in Amity Park. I almost got scared to think he doesn't want me anymore, but I refused to think of it other ways. So, I called him up at work and gotten so angry. Vlad came right away after I hung up before giving him a chance to say. He asked me to come and move to Amity Park. When hearing that, I was glad to be back in the right home town again. So I agreed and I started to gather my stuff while he planned moving all of our stuff over to Amity Park, including the lab secretly.

Seventh months, Vlad made me do some relaxing activities and I couldn't believe it! He wanted me to try do some…knitting? He's kidding, right? Right? …right? Nope, he wasn't! He would teach me how, but I never really got into the whole thing. After that, he let me get into some art work that wouldn't cause any harm to the baby which worked out well…until he has gotten sick of seeing me doing the same thing over and over. Painting the same picture. So, he suggested me to shop online and I would shop for everything I thought our baby would need.

Eighth months, I was feeling that time was a damn drag. I wanted the baby out of me instantly, but it was too early. I would often talk to the baby and wondered about the gender this one might be. I was simply too curious in my mind out of the most, but what to really expect. It was much of a lot of surprises for me. After shopping, I would use my levitating power to work in the baby's room and it was hard to decide on the right details.

At the moment, I knew Vlad would be around me more since he's not making my fourteen years old a living hell much really. But summer was getting damn hot and I would spend a lot of time in the swimming pool. Vlad had the pool level so it's really five feet deep, no more than that. What's cool about this pool is its lights inside the pool. I had it set to teal color lighting and the entire pool water would be the same as the light color. The pool cooled me down so much and felt so much happier to avoid the hotness of the weather. Vlad would be dealing with the Vortex's crazy power and the storm was a drama to put up with.

He kept Vortex right at his office, so I didn't really care much about the ghosts. Skulker would often visit me and stared down at my stomach with great wonder how Vlad could accept me to be the mother. My eyes would roll. Skulker was just mad because he can't have me or Vlad would kill him easily. It was better off he didn't hunt me until the baby was born.

The last month of pregnancy has come, but the waiting has felt forever. Vlad has taken care of everything else with work and requested at least two weeks' vacation. He always has his cell phone on and I would spend time relaxing, watching movies I never thought to catch again someday, and eating down popcorn. The movies were fun to watch, made me laugh, cry, shock, and so much more. I had forgotten about them so long, it made me miss being a teenager, and enjoying life at least once a while.

It was almost about to be ten months…the baby was still kicking here and there. I was waiting, Vlad was at work, and me was just sitting here on the damn couch waiting for the baby to come. Sometimes, I wondered why I never snooped around the mansion when I was younger, but I guess it's because I don't spy on people and thankfully, I don't…unless I get suspicious about something. Then, I'd spy just to be sure. I already knew most of everything anyway that had happened and I would go invisible if the younger me showed up here at all.

The last day of July, the baby was born. Vlad has come home when I just began to feel water broke. He rushed over to me and prepared to help me deliver our child. Our baby. We were excited more than ever and the pain was so much to handle. I gave all my best effort and simply, sweating myself off. I snapped at Vlad for everything or hating him. He never took it too seriously, but he kept focus.

Vlad's arms and hands went into me and pulled our baby out. A sound of a crying baby has filled me with much joy. I reached out for the little one and discovered we had a baby girl. We cried happily to have a baby girl here. Vlad joined up at my side and hugged me and our daughter in this very special moment. It was one of the best feelings in the world, I had no other ways to express it.

I named her Avariella and Vlad gave her Elizabeth. I wanted her to have Vlad's last name anyway and he was happy to see that. She was our gift. She was born on July thirty-first in the year of two thousand and five. She was beautiful. Light brown hair, her eyes like my sister's, and definitely resembles like Vlad. We welcomed her into our world and began to take care of her.

Every day, we took turn taking care of Avariella or Vlad would call her Ava or Ella, depending on his mood. She enjoyed hearing her daddy talks or sings to her, but she took great comfort in my arms half the times. We raised her well and kept things positive around her.

Dan visited at least once a month, or twice a month, to see his little niece. Of course, Vlad found out more about Dan and strictly wanted Dan to be around supervision if Dan wants to be around Avariella. Clockwork…I would have to go into the ghost zone so he could see his niece, but it was like a family thing. Avariella gets a kick out of it when she sees him every time because of his clocks all over him. She's has a curious look on her face.

I remembered I used to do research on raising kids and parents would advise getting their kids bed early at least an hour. One thing for sure, since our daughter was more hybrid of a ghost and human, she would take two hours to get ready for bed and it never has been easy.

Time has nearly slipped by so much, Avariella became the love of my life with Vlad. She already said her first word with dada and that made Vlad so happy. That's when she was seven months old. When she became eight months old, she started to call me mama. It made me so happy in the entire world to watch her grow and everything. She started to walk before she turned one year old and it made me cry. Vlad almost missed it and came in with full of joy as much as I was. We were so happy, just happy to have her more than anything, and so much has changed.

… … …

I was making dinner while Avariella draws in her coloring book. She was wearing a bright blue skirt and an adorable shirt with "I love mommy". She's definitely a bright kid and Vlad has arranged education for her at the age of two. I kept everything tracked in a journal so I would look back and remember all the things she did here. I even placed a picture into the journal here and there once I felt like sharing it inside. Vlad caught me off guard when I was in the same room with Avariella. Oh well, he found out I saved thirty journals over twenty four years and I didn't really cared anyway. He was shocked, though.

Vlad would be coming home from the whole Mayor business today and I was going to pop in the chicken casserole in. My ghost scent went off and my head jerked around before anything could happen. No one messes with my little girl.

"Danny, how's life treating you?" Clockwork commented.

I chuckled, "Good, came to see Avariella?" I saw him.

He shook his head, "No, no. I came because today is the day where your seventeen years old travels back in time to begin."

I blinked and couldn't believe it. After Avariella turned three years old about two weeks ago, life flew by quickly for me really. I was shocked that I finally get to see my entire family and I grinned with much excitement. I set the oven low and extended the time for cooking it. Vlad came in and he noticed Clockwork in the room.

"What's going on now? Did I miss the occasion or something, Daniel?" Vlad wondered.

Avariella ran up to her daddy and hugged, "Daddy! Mommy is cooking chicken, our favorite!"

Vlad chuckled, "Of course, my little rainbow." He patted her on the back gently.

Clockwork turned his attention to my man, "I will borrow Danny to convince his seventeen years old to travel back in time, if you do not mind." He slightly smiled.

Vlad chuckled, "No, not at all. I am for once glad not having to hide any longer. Daniel, please come home after this is all sorted out."

I nodded, "I will, Vlad."

Vlad picked up Avariella and headed into the living room. Clockwork took me into the hallway where I first grew up. I smelled the place and was glad to be back in the right place. I waited for Clockwork's words to join into the room.

I could hear the conversation I had with my sister before I left home. It was strange, but I knew well enough by heart. After Clockwork joined in and pointed out nothing to worry about. That's when the question came in about who's protecting the town beside mom and dad. I entered into the room with a happy smile.

"Hiya me and sis." I said happily.

The younger me was more shocked to see me and bit confused with all of this. It was interesting to see a whole new side. Older versus younger, I never noticed things before like I used to, but now I had made things up for the better.

He scratched his head, "My future me?"

Clockwork nodded, "Yes, as you can see, both of you are switching time line. Since your parents hardly see you and busy on their invention. They will not notice much with your future-self. You have already grown close to the height and everything."

Jazz shuttered, "I-I uh…he's older than me. This isn't Danny's evil human side, is it?"

Clockwork chuckled, "No, he's still the same Danny we deal with every day. I shall explain why he is here."

"Yup," I said.

Teen me and my sister were uncertain about it, but they were about to find out anyway. I could remember being skeptical about everything and not sure how things may turn out to be for anything at all.

"You see, I sent Danny in twenty three years ago and he attends to the same college as his parents went to. The purpose is mainly for Vlad. Your entire mission involves Vlad and being in his life has put a better path for everyone. As well, you are the one who taught Vlad how to control his ghost powers. Once I send you to that time, this Danny will take over for you and tricking your parents to think you are attending community college for free." Clockwork grinned.

My teen-self looked over at me and laid eye contacts on each other. He crossed his arms and assuming it'd be alright.

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" The teen me looked over to Clockwork.

"I'm afraid not. Are you ready to leave?"

He sighed, "Yeah, just let me throw a couple of pictures into my suitcases and stuff."

Clockwork nodded and I hung back on the wall. Things have changed a lot between us over the twenty four years! He quickly grabbed my pajamas and Jazz gathered the pictures into the suit cases. Of course, I saw how she snuck a few journals into the suitcases before the other me saw it. I didn't bother to do a thing and let it happen anyway. Those journals kept me sane enough. Once he got what he needed, he zipped up my suitcases and turned around to face Jazz.

"I'm going to miss you, Jazz." He smiled and got ready for a hug.

She hugged onto him, "Be smart, little brother…and avoid any evil doings." Which, there wasn't anything to worry about.

They hugged each other and made me feel the need to hug her too, but I got plenty of time to do that now.

"If you ever have problems, write them down in your journal. I left a few in your cases." Jazz pointed out.

He groaned lightly, "You and your psychologist field, don't know what I'd do without you, Jazz."

They broke apart from the hug and he gathered both of my suitcases. The teen me has nodded at Clockwork and he used his time traveling power to take us to a whole new time. Once they were gone, Jazz glanced up at me with full of questions on her face about everything. I smiled and came up to her just to hug her anyway.

"I miss you for so long, Jazz." I told her now…I finally got to say it.

Jazz was a little startled, but she hugged me knowing I was her brother and no one else. We sat down on the bed…no, my bed. It has been so long I have been in this very room and how much I missed of this. Jazz looked me with much going through her mind and I kept smiling.

"How are you still young, Danny?"

I chuckled, "I guess I can't age after eighteen." I rubbed the back of my head, "But, come on, let's go somewhere and I want you to meet someone." I chuckled.

Jazz blinked, "Who? I already met Vlad Masters if you haven't forgotten."

Jazz always has that sense of humor, "Hm, you might want to see the real Vlad Masters too. He's actually not evil at all."

Jazz gave a startling and shocked look at me. She nodded and I transformed to Phantom. Sometimes, it has been so long since I could go in public to be Danny Phantom. There hasn't been much of a change of my looks or anything. I held onto Jazz and she held onto me. I flew us out and head over to the mansion in Amity Park. I doubled check my surrounding and altered back to Fenton. I let us into the mansion with my keys and Jazz had her eyes everywhere on the place.

She has her guards up completely and I could hear someone running from the living room.

"Mommy! You're home!" She giggled and hopped into my arms.

I caught Avariella and held her up. Jazz was very surprised to see a three year old girl and learned something entirely new.

"Y-you-you have daughter?" Jazz said.

I nodded, "Yup."

"H-h-how?"

I hummed happily, "Vlad. I'm part ghost, remember? It's no exception for all ghosts."

Vlad joined in, "Hello Jasmine, it's been a while since I have seen you. How's college going for you?"

She glared at him, "What did you do to Dann-"

"-Jazz, he isn't evil. Apparently, I fell in love with Vlad since I went to college with him. Now, meet your niece." I set my daughter down, "Her name is Avariella Elizabeth Masters. Avariella, meet my sister, Jasmine Fenton. Or I call her Jazz."

"Aunt Jasmine!" She gasped, "Mommy has told me so much about you and all the wonderful awards you have. He says you're the reasons why he writes in his journals all the time."

Jazz blushed and shocked to see her journals have actually worked.

"You used the journals I gave you?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, let's just say they were helpful, but I ran out of rooms to write. So I ended up buying another set. I wrote up to a total of thirty journals." I nodded.

Her jaw dropped, "You wrote that much?"

Avariella nodded, "Yeah, mommy writes, writes, writes, and he comes out happy or better again!" She giggled.

Avariella ran up to Vlad and Vlad picked her up with a happy smile.

"Jasmine, would you like to have dinner with us? Daniel made chicken casserole." Vlad invited her.

Jazz sighed, "I have so many questions, but I'm not sure about dinner…"

"There's no ecto flour in them." I commented, "And I have been cooking for twenty-four years now. It's a lot better back then."

"I'm in, mom was cooking her chicken with ecto flour again." Jazz was quick to join.

I chuckled and nodded. I went out to the kitchen to check on how far the food has been cooked, but I had to turn the oven back up and set it down for ten minutes at least. Jazz joined into the living room with the other two for now. It was strange how so much has changed in my own life and time. I was finally glad to see Jazz, but she was the first to see. I came into the living room and Jazz was sitting down on the couch, watching Avariella coloring in her coloring book, and Vlad gained in closer to see what Avariella drawing in.

"When was she born, Danny?" Jazz wondered.

I sat down next to her, "July thirty-first, two thousand and five."

"So she's already three years old? Wow, is she in preschool?"

Vlad glanced up, "She's receiving tutors for morning only. Next year, she will start more advance tutor lessons and once she's five, she will attend to private school for kindergarten. We want her to have one of the best educations for her. She started when she was two years old."

Jazz blinked several times, "She'll definitely be an outstanding student. Why the name of Avariella?" She looked at the both of us.

I chuckled, "I chose her name because I always liked Ava and Ariel, but I found the name through the internet, but it fits her perfectly.

Jazz nodded and watched Avariella having her own fun. She could see how smart our daughter was and now, Avariella was excited to meet the family more. We had dinner and Jazz admired our daughter the most.

"So, Vlad isn't evil. Why do you act like that since we met you?" Jazz asked and chewed her food afterward.

Vlad chuckled, "It was more of a starter to get Daniel wanting to be stronger and gain control of his power. That and it makes him jealous whenever I flirted with your mother. I no longer had a crush on her once Daniel first asked me out."

My jaw dropped, "You know that wasn't a first date! It was more of an accident and confusion for us."

"What happened that day?" Jazz had to ask.

"All I did was asked him if he wants to go out for lunch and he literally took it as a date." I explained.

Vlad shook his head, "But you said I can consider it as a date if it meant to make me feel better."

"Yes, for you, but not for me."

"You had a good time!"

"It felt like an interview there." My eyes rolled.

Vlad and I stopped talking, but that's how we argued whenever it comes out like that way. Eventually, we went back to eat our dinner and Jazz held off her questions for now. Avariella wasn't really into the whole pay attention mom and dad fighting since she has gotten used to it so much since…well, I got pregnant with her.

* * *

**(teehehe) I've been waiting to this scene where Jazz meets Avariella. Next chapter, 5/17/12! ;D (Or possibly later today, idk).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Dinner was finally over and Jazz was shocked to see my new power, but it hasn't been new to me for the past ten years anyway…thirteen years. Avariella played with her toys that Vlad got her and I couldn't believe the toys were actually normal for once. I never grew up normal toys before, but who cares right?

"She has my eyes." Jazz commented.

I grinned, "I know, she always reminding me of you since she was born." I turned around and let my levitating power clean the dishes.

Jazz smiled, "I can't believe I'm an aunt."

I chuckled, "She would always wonder what you look like and wanted to meet you since she was two years old." I nodded.

Jazz crossed her arms and rested her elbows onto the counter, "She has grandpa Fenton's hair too. Same brown hair."

"And Vlad's mom's hair too."

Jazz blinked, "You met his parents?"

I sighed, "Unfortunately, no. His parents died in one of the many dangerous car accident against the large traveling company. Despite of his bitterness, he can be gentle and sweet guy." I smiled.

We kept quiet, but Avariella's joyful for toys has always made me happy to see it. I can remember how I used to learn new toys with Tucker and Sam. I realized I haven't seen them in such a long time.

I looked over to Jazz and wondered a few things.

"May I borrow your phone, Jazz? I know you have my friends' numbers." I missed them so much.

She nodded and pulled out her phone, "Yeah, here you go."

"Thanks," I smiled and searched in her contact…which was obviously short.

I decided to call Sam first and heard the ringing through the phone. I waited until the ringing got cut off in the middle.

"Hey Jazz, what's up?" Sam commented.

I snickered a bit, "Sorry, it's Danny calling. I was wondering if we could hang out, Tucker too."

"Oh," Sam was obviously shocked, "I thought you were going to college today with Clockwork?"

"I'll explain when we meet up. Your place, Sam?"

"Sure, when?"

"Is ten minutes good?"

"Yeah, Tuck's with me."

"Awesome," I grinned.

"See ya."

Sam hung up and I handed Jazz her phone back. She had that obvious look of "I know you're up to something".

I smirked, "What?"

"They're going to freak out, you know?"

I shrugged, "So? Mom and dad are going to be the ones freaked out the most."

Jazz rubbed her ears and unsure about something.

"Did I just hear what I think you just said? They're going to freak out the most? Why?" Jazz already knew.

I looked over to my little girl, "I can't hide forever and it'll confused Avariella more."

Vlad joined into the kitchen, "If you're going to see your friends, bring Avariella with you for the night. It is a Friday and there's no tutor session tomorrow."

I grinned, "Alright, will you be alright alone tonight?"

Vlad nodded, "Yes, I have bunch of paperwork to get done and I could use some peace and quiet tonight."

I nodded and hugged him, "Alright. Remind me, where is the usual bag?"

Vlad pointed at the other side of the room. I headed over and grabbed the typical sleepover stuff for Avariella and me. Sometimes, she and I would head out to Colorado for a getaway night or two.

"Avariella, come on and put your sneakers on. We're going out and meet new people today." I cheerfully put it as I went out to get her coat.

Avariella gasped and rushed to get her sneakers on that was a rainbow glitter with straps on. Vlad wanted to teach her how to tie her sneakers in a few months, but I didn't really mind at all. Jazz chuckled and joined up with me. Avariella sat down on the floor, putting on sneaker at a time and finally got ready. I placed her coat onto her and buttoned it up. She reached out to my hand and I held hers. We walked out of the house and started to head over to Sam's house. Avariella's eyes lit up like a light to her birth town and how this place was.

Vlad would take her out to work or give a tour of somewhere she never been to before. Jazz observed her reaction and adored her anyway no matter what.

"Where are we going, mommy?" She asked.

I smiled, "Do you remember the story I told you about Sam and Tucker?"

"Your best friends, why?"

"You get to meet them today."

She gasped, "Yay! Today is getting better and better!" She started to hop along the way.

Jazz giggled, "She's full of optimistic."

It was nice to see it through Jazz's point of view for once and knowing we were raising our daughter well. It was a start, but Avariella was always a full of life inside her. She never understood the whole hybrid thing has to be a secret, but she hasn't morphed through any of her teachers. So far, she knew right from wrong so far.

"Thanks. We want the best for her and everything."

Jazz nodded, "Yeah. Your friends are going to be surprised to find out you have a daughter after three years and won't believe you're her mother."

I chuckled, "I assumed the same thing too. Hey, would you like to read the whole set of my journals to know what has gone on in my twenty-four years? I mean…" I couldn't really find another way of saying it without being so bitchy I guess.

She smiled, "I actually do want to see the results how things turn around for you and you let yourself out into writing it out."

"I'll lend them all over to you. It's funny how everything changes so much in life…and confusing too."

Avariella looked up at me, "What's confusing about life, mommy?"

I swung our hands playfully and smiled at my baby girl. It was surprising to see how I had her inside me and felt missing something inside of me. It's strange, but I knew something will happen soon. Who knows, but I bet Vlad would be happy soon. We finally got to Sam's house and stood on the step.

"You'll understand when you're older, sweetie." My thumb soothed her soft skin.

Jazz smiled, "Do you want me to stay with you or just meet you back at the house? I'll cover for you."

"How about stay? I want Avariella get to spend with everyone, even with our parents."

"Grandpa and grandma today? Whoa, mommy, you're full of surprises today." Avariella was definitely shocked.

I chuckled, "Only what's best for my little girl."

Jazz rang the doorbell for us and Sam answered it in about twenty seconds more or less. She had a smile on her face and suddenly gotten confused. Jazz waved at a greater welcome for Sam.

"Danny?" Sam was shocked.

I gleefully smiled, "Hey Sam! Mind if we all come in or is it a staring contest?"

Sam was about to ask who was "we" until she saw my daughter…well, not really having a clue that she really was. Sam nodded and let us come into the house. We all headed over to the basement and Tucker was already here. He already spotted a little girl who's holding my hand. It became very awkward for them, but Jazz helped herself at the comfy movie couch.

"Uh, are you babysitting her, Danny? And what's with…a few day growth?" Tucker questioned.

I sighed, "Yeah, listen…I'm not seventeen years old anymore and sort of the same age as Vlad is. However, the good news is this is my daughter. Her name is Avariella." I smiled.

Sam's jaw dropped, "Y-y-your daughter? Who did you knocked up?" Sam was totally shocked about it.

Wow…and how did we have a crush on each other? Sometimes, I forgot how little immature we all used to be. Tucker spitted out his drink and looked at me.

"And you're forty-four years old? How is that even possible? You look like you just aged once!" Tucker doubted about all of this.

Avariella hid behind me and whimpered, "Mommy, why are they yelling at us like that?" She tugged my pants.

Tucker dropped his cup and Sam's eyes widen up at the discovery. Jazz observed their reactions at her most interests. I picked up Avariella up and her head buried onto my neck. I kissed her head and I sat down next to Jazz while holding my daughter.

"I can't age passed eighteen. She's my daughter and I was the one who got knocked up. The reason I'm here is because the seventeen years old me went back in time and I went to the same college as my parents and Vlad went to. I was Vlad's roommate, but we became friends at first. Later, we ended up dating and I never left Vlad. Apparently, the _evil_ Vlad was just a cover up and to make me become stronger. After that whole…evil me thing, I got pregnant with her. So my life has been flying back in time." I soothed Avariella's back to calm her down.

She clung onto me, scared to trust my friends at all because they yelled at me mainly, and I didn't blame her for a starter. Vlad and I have to be careful who we put her around or not expose her too much _reality_ of anything. She's too young to lose her innocent mind and everything. Her teal eyes held those tears in, yet, I was more amazed.

"Da-dang, we missed a wedding then?" Tucker commented.

I chuckled, "No, Vlad and I haven't gotten married yet. We decided to get married later this year, but we didn't having a girl before that."

"You-you were pregnant with her? How?" Sam wondered.

I smiled, "Because ghost's energy matches each other's. So Vlad and I matched and had hers. We're no exceptional, regardless to our gender or being a hybrid."

Sam sat down as she dropped herself like a dummy doll. Tucker leaned back and just looked at the both of us.

"Vlad's the father then?" Tucker asked.

I nodded, "Yup and I'm glad it's him. He adored her from day one when we found out I was pregnant." I turned my head down to her, "Avariella, it's okay. They're not going to yell. They're just surprised to find out. They know we're half ghosts. Would you like to show them your ghost half?" I lifted her up onto my lap.

Avariella gradually peeked to see my friends and noticed their gentle smile for her. Sam waved shyly and Tucker winked. She nodded as she held onto her skirt tightly. Her starter transformation began at her head with a light of silver. It swirled fast as a speed of light as she sparkles off like a star. Her hair was invert from brown hair to silver hair. Her eyes became red like her father, but not entirely. She has similar to Vlad's ghost form, but the colors were completely differently. It was like a lab coat that went passed her waists line, has a pair of British racing green gloves and boots like Dani has, and the rest would be burgundy covered the rest of her. Her face has some sort of tattoo as if a wild animal like a wolf has scratched her face in the same color of her eyes of neon red.

"She's definitely yours and Vlad's kid that's for sure." Sam commented.

I chuckled, "Yeah, but that's her own looks. We thought she's beautiful in her ghost half, right, Avariella?"

She nodded quietly, but it was so unlike her to be this way. Damn, I blame my friends for overreacting.

"So, does she have some sort of special powers? Like ice or fire or water or wind or…I'm babbling, aren't I?" Tucker wondered.

I shrugged, "Avariella is still learning the basic powers at the moment."

Sam rubbed her arms, "Danny, this is too weird. I mean, you're dating your archenemy?"

My eyes rolled, "He's not really my archenemy. It was all an act, okay? Besides, we're engaged, not dating."

Tucker and Sam exchanged glances, but man, I forgot they were dating each other's. They would secretly share messages by giving particular looks. Avariella transformed to her human-self, which she was more comfortable being in. She doesn't really get into the whole "ghost powers" at all.

"Who proposed who, Danny?" Tucker asked.

I smiled, "Vlad proposed to me."

Sam shrugged, "Vlad is on top, so he should be the one to propose." Sam blinked, "Wait, how did he get the money?"

Avariella gasped, "Oh! I know! Mommy gave daddy an okay to…to…overshadow the boss into retiring because daddy is good with business and knows everything in business. Then, daddy makes more businesses around the world and giving jobs for everyone to have!" She giggled.

Avariella enjoyed hearing that story through Vlad and she would always ask until she gets the whole story down right. Sam and Tucker didn't expect her to be so bright and proud of her father. Jazz observed everything like a psychologist she was.

"So you gave Vlad permission to overshadow his boss? That's it?" Tucker questioned.

I nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

Sam bit her lips, "We thought…he actually overshadowed several people to steal their money."

My head shook, "No, we had some trouble with ghosts after we got the mansion back in Wisconsin. Skulker was the starter cause and Vlad…battled against him roughly which has led several other ghosts to do the same thing what Skulker has done. Apparently, they stole part of the money. The rest remains with whoever runs the business's money." I explained.

"That's why daddy pays Skulker to do stuff so he doesn't steal money, right mommy?" Avariella questioned.

I chuckled, "Right kiddo." I patted her back.

Sam shook her head, doubted of anything real as this was. Tucker snuck out his smart phone and thought about it for a while as he fiddled his technologies. I missed them so much.

"Avariella, you like movies?" Sam wondered.

She nodded softly, "I do, Aunt Sam."

Sam jolted and forced her eyes back up at me.

"Congratulations?" I said, nervously.

Tucker frowned, "What? I'm not an uncle?"

I chuckled, "You are, Tuck."

Avariella nodded, "Mommy says he missed you guys for a very, very, very long time."

I gave a guilty smile and couldn't believe how Avariella became comfortable talking to them since she heard bunch of stories through Vlad and me. She adores real life stories as if fairy tales and childhood stories weren't interesting enough.

* * *

**Next chapter, 5/18/12**


	16. Chapter 16

**Eight pages! ;D Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam and Tucker were surprised to be a family member for Avariella, I always wanted them to be a part of her life anyway, and the fact that she played with them by watching a movie that came out for kids. I trusted Sam to not let my daughter watch anything inappropriate. Jazz and I hung in the back of the basement while the others watched the movie. I took a sip of soda and sighed.

"You said you're going to let mom and dad know about Avariella, is that all?" Jazz looked over at the others.

I sighed and shook my head, "No. I want them to know about everything. How I became half ghost and all of this time traveling and how I got pregnant with Avariella. The thing is I'm worried they'll think I'm just making it up and gotten a girl pregnant three years ago or I'm some ghost scum."

"Just take away their weapons and make them ask questions," Jazz looked back at me, "Do you have anything to prove them that you were in their timeline?"

I huffed, "Are you kidding me? The last name Clockwork came up with, Nefont. That and I saw mom being asked out by Vlad. Oh! And dad and his tutoring thing going on."

"Nefont? As in French for do?"

I blinked, "…no wonder why everyone keeps saying Danny do. Geesh, I thought they picked me because they thought I was a genius to them." I face palmed myself into shock of discovery.

"You? A genius in their school?"

I sighed and shook my head, "The courses were like what high school teaches. All the stuff mom and dad taught us were like common knowledge; even Vlad literally thought I was a genius too."

Jazz didn't really believe me, but I decided to let her read into the whole journal collection I have saved for her and she was still curious what has went on in my time of growing up.

"So, when are they going to find out?" Jazz breathed lightly.

I crossed my arms while holding my cup, "Tonight, but do you mind taking Avariella into your room while I talk to them in the kitchen?"

She smiled, "Sure, I got some old toys she can play with."

"Just keep her away from play dough, you wouldn't like what she does at the end." I shuddered.

She blinked several times, "I'm not going to ask. However, I believe we don't have those anymore since college only considers those for art courses or Early Childhood programs."

I nodded, "Yeah, anyway. Avariella will probably fall asleep at the end of the movie and we'll end over to home."

Jazz took a sip of her drink and shook her head. Of course, it's sudden for today and all, but I waited for period of time to get back into my life with them. I deserved it anyway. I spent twenty-four years with Vlad and still being with him no matter what. Surprisingly, no one has ever noticed how Vlad doesn't age or anything, but then again. People don't notice unless they live with them.

After the movie finally ended, I joined up with the others and saw how tired out Avariella was in Sam's laps. Sam was frozen and little worried to move at all.

"She's a deep sleeper," I lifted her up and carried her, "Movies make her sleep half the times." I chuckled quietly.

Sam nodded and whispered, "She is, but definitely a beautiful girl you have."

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, man, she's adorable."

I grinned, "Thanks. Feel free to find me at home or at Vlad's mansion here." I told them.

They nodded. Jazz already got my bag and saved the trouble for me to get them. We headed out home on foot and Avariella snuggled in my arms like she always does when she was born. It made me feel the need to give her a big sister role soon. Instead, I had to focus before any of that happens soon.

We got home and Jazz opened the door willingly. Mom and dad were in the living room and they noticed right off the spot their granddaughter, yet, not knowing who she was.

"Sweetie, who is this little girl?" Mom asked.

I turned to Jazz, "Take her, Jazz." I smiled.

Jazz nodded and held onto Avariella to her bedroom quietly. Mom and dad watched carefully and they weren't too steady about things around here, let alone hunting ghosts. I sighed as Jazz closed her bedroom door.

"Mom, dad, I need to talk to you guys."

Mom exchanged glances with dad then back at me, "Danny, who is that little girl?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe, "We need to talk, okay? I'll explain everything after we talk, alright?"

Dad nodded, "Sure, son, you know we're here for you."

I nodded and gulped. Surprisingly, I was a little nervous telling them the truth. One thing in the back of my mind was the day they found out when I saved everyone from Freakedshow. We sat down on the couch, face to face, and began to really feel strong tension in the room.

"Is everything alright, Danny?" Mom asked, looked up at me with her violet eyes.

I sighed, "Yeah, everything is. Just want to ask you guys if you remember the day when the ghost portal actually opened up or worked that is."

"Yeah, son! You told us that you got it working after we came back home from the shop!" Dad chuckled, "What about it?"

"Is it about how you got it to work or something? You never did tell us that before."

I chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah, about that…it's going to be a while to explain, but promise to _not_ attack me with anything?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, hoped that nothing would be wrong, and letting it all sink in.

"I had my Fenton HAZMAT suit on, I went inside, and tripped as I accidentally turn the ON button. The ghost portal made its humming sound and flashed out bright green ecto." I took a deep breathe again, "I was hit all over and everything. I thought I literally died."

Mom gasped and covered her mouth, "Danny! Why didn't you tell us? We should have taken you to the hospital immediately!"

Dad doubted this story, "Son, what were you thinking?"

My head shook, "I'm not done." I kept looking at them with a deadpanned face, "I came out. I was different. Completely different. I thought I was dead for good. Sam and Tucker were there and saw what happened." I gulped, "My Fenton HAZMAT suit inverted its color. My hair and eyes changed. They went from black to silver hair. Blue to neon green eyes. I was so tired…there was this bright light ring appearing at my waists and split vertically. I wasn't dead anymore. I was human again. I passed out for a short while."

I didn't tell them the whole obvious fact that I was Danny Phantom. The clues should help them. Dad muttered and chanted the colors until it struck him at the face.

"Danny Phantom? Son…how can you be him?"

Mom stunned, "Phantom? That ghost scum? Are you two connected or something or he saved you when that happened?" Mom questioned, directing it to be a different story.

Mom didn't want me to be that ghost, dad wanted to be sure of it first, and it was harder to reveal it.

"I'm not a scum. I'm a hero and always will be. Danny Phantom is still me. I had to act differently to protect my identity."

Dad jolted back a little, "Like Spiderman and Superman?" He gasped.

I nodded, "Yeah, but I don't have to actually wear a costume or anything. I just transform to become half ghost. The ectopotraium has altered half of my DNA to be a hybrid of a human and a ghost. I'm still me, but a lot has changed."

Mom slowly sunk it in, "You said you just transform to become half ghost, care to demonstrate?"

Typical, mom would want to observe anything that comes to a discovery. Dad agreed anyway, but they were my parents. I could always scream out for Jazz for my defense and let her protect me or somehow just get away with it.

"Sure, but please…don't attack. I'm still your son and always will be. Phantom is me."

They nodded after my little request. My body morphed to Phantom and their gasped at such exposure. My parents bartered glimpsed at each other and admired to something so real to them.

"All this time, son?" Dad asked, "You were Danny Phantom and you never told us? How come?"

Mom agreed, "We could have hurt less of you or at least prevented any problems. Maybe even fix you up-"

"-No." My head shook, "I don't want fixing. I like being Danny Phantom." I snapped…oh, gee, "I-I mean, otherwise I won't be able to feel myself. I tried, but it's a part of me that you cannot change. It's like you cannot change personality." I transformed back to Fenton, "But that's not all I want to talk about. After Freshman year, a ghost has been helping me to make sure I was keeping up in school so I could deal with ghost fighting and my life."

Mom blinked, "A ghost? So ghosts aren't scum? What about the time you shot us when the Mayor was captured?"

"Uh, that was an accident actually. I thought you guys were overshadowed."

"What about stealing money around the time that freaky circus guy?" Dad wondered.

"Controlled by the crystal ball Freakedshow had…until it was destroyed."

Mom stroke her chin, "What about the Wisconsin ghost?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, long story short. The Wisconsin ghost was only doing an act of evil for a purpose to make me stronger since we met in Wisconsin. I could say, the seventeen years old me has left to travel back in time because of the ghost who helped me since the end of Freshman year." I held my breath and waited.

Yet, my parents turned quieter than usual. Time travel has to be one of the major subject and how _complicated_ things are.

"Time traveled? But you're seventeen right now, sweetie." Mom couldn't put it together.

I sighed, "Actually, I'm forty-four years old. I just cannot age after eighteen years old. This ghost can time travel and he says that I had to do it for help someone else with being a half ghost. I spent twenty-four years with this man and…um, we fell in love in the first year. That first year was the time he got hit by a proto-portal."

My parents froze at the last sentence. As if they didn't hear it correctly or something I shouldn't have known about. They never did tell me what their ghost portal was called originally.

"Yo-you were there, son? When it happened?" Dad asked, slowly gulping in fear.

I smiled, "Sort of, but I was there for Vlad mainly. I always hung out in front of the building where you guys did your lab in."

"…Vlad? Is…is he half ghost as well?" Mom was more shocked about anything at all.

I nodded, "Yeah, he is. I helped him gain control of his ghost powers and we gotten closer every year."

"But how can you love…Vlad, son? I mean, he's my best friend and my son dating him is well…"

I chuckled, "It's not pedophile if I'm the same age as him. We're gay and that girl we bought home?" My thumb directed to Jazz's room, "She's our daughter, Avariella. She's three years old and I gave birth to her." I explained…nervous more than ever to find out.

They leaned back at the couch, dropped their shoulders, and took everything in to what they learned. I was a half ghost known as Danny Phantom. I traveled back in time twenty-four years ago. Vlad was half ghost like me. I do not age more than eighteen years old. Lastly, their granddaughter they now realized.

Mom shuttered, "Ho-how can you give birth to her?"

Dad agreed, "Yeah, last time I checked. Women can do that and I know you were a boy from a start."

I hugged myself and chuckled, "Trust me, all of this is weird when I found when I was sixteen that ghosts can have babies, regardless of genders. From what the ghosts told me is that our body relies on energy, if we match or found each other's soul mate. Our energy combines together to create a child inside either a male or a female. Our body will know what to do in order to bring this child to life or spiritual or ghostly life, in a way sort of. Even in our world, the child is start out as a spirit or ghost first before they become completely a real human like their parents. Energy is what all ghosts represent and I have my own energy too. Vlad and I are no exceptional since we're part ghosts." I explained.

This has really gotten their attention out of the most through what I have told them. Everything would be flashing through my head to every little things I have done in their lives and how I acted. Always making excuses, running off to nowhere, and making it seem like I have no to little interests in their ghosts business. I can picture my daughter when she was born and how bloody she was, but it didn't matter to me. She came out healthy and beautiful to my eyes in my world.

"Can we see our granddaughter?" Mom asked, happily at least.

I eased off my tensed muscles and smiled. I nodded.

"Yeah. Her name is Avariella Elizabeth Masters." I told them.

We all went upstairs and I softly knocked on Jazz's bedroom door. She answered with a smile and saw our parents' happiness. She let us all in and turns out, Avariella was playing the dolls Jazz had for years. It was nice to see they were finally being used.

"Avariella, meet your grandpa and grandma." I gestured her to my parents.

Avariella glanced up at the two and didn't know how to react. There were times she has a shy moment, but once she knows what was expected of her. She tends to be herself, unless it's one of those cannot tell anyone about half ghost or anything in that sort like her tutors. I knelt down to her and smiled.

"It's okay, they know I'm the mommy." I told her.

Avariella clung onto me, kept looking at her grandparents, and I had a feeling it's because of their HAZMAT suit. Mom knelt down and removed her goggles to make a normal face to face. Dad simply smiled.

"I'm grandma. Do you like cookies?" Mom pulled out of her pockets thing.

Avariella looked up at me, "Mommy, can I have a cookie?"

I smiled, "Does it not have ecto flour in them?"

"Why?"

"They sort of kill my stomach whenever I eat them." I chuckled guilty.

Mom put away the cookie she had in her hand and felt terrible for some reason.

"I'll go bake some that is just flour. Avariella can have the first batch." Mom said.

Avariella blinked, "First batch? What about daddy? Doesn't he get the first batch?"

I patted her head softly, "Grandma is spoiling you as all."

"Yeah, mommy is going to show me how he bakes them too."

I blinked and looked over to Jazz, "Jazz, would you like to continue watching her?"

"And dad? Sure," Jazz smiled.

Avariella slowly took her grips off of me and joined over to Jazz. Mom and I went downstairs to the kitchen. It was quiet between us and she gathered all of the basic cooking supplies, even made sure for regular flours this time. It was nice to see some…struggling to acceptance in all of this.

"She has Vlad's mother's hair." Mom commented.

I glanced up, "Yeah, she does. Avariella has a great reminder for Vlad and me. She has me thinking of Jazz every day."

Mom nodded, "So Vlad is…your matching soul mate?"

I smiled, "He is. I love him so much, mom. He made me so happy." I hugged myself.

"What about his crush on me?" She stirred the mix.

I chuckled, "It's all an act for a younger me to get jealous over."

Mom pulled her head back and one of her eyebrows went up out of curious.

"Were you jealous when he flirts with me?" She stopped stirring.

I nodded, "Oh, yeah. I wanted to yank Vlad out of the room and claim him as mine, but I was fourteen through seventeen when all of that happens. Mind you, I almost snapped at Vlad for the whole you asked my mother out when she clearly not interested in going to a movie with you sort of a thing."

Her hand dropped the spoon and her head turned me slowly like a robotic almost. Now, I got a little worried now.

"Y-you were there when he asked me out?" Mom's definitely freaked out.

I chuckled out of guilt, "Hehe, yeah. Trust me, I did travel back in time and took twenty-four years to get to where I am now."

Mom sighed and retrieved her spoon, "Oh, um…I hope my rejection for him that day wasn't personal."

I hummed lightly, "Not really. I mean, he was upset, but somehow…we ended up going on a date on the next day."

Mom nodded, "So Vlad knew the whole time about you being half ghost before the incident, huh?"

My head shook and my back leaned against the counter, "No. Vlad didn't know until eight months after getting out of the hospital."

"Then, how did he gather the ghost portal information?"

I chuckled, "My fault actually. I sort of told him I had interests in creating another dimension and told him all the basic I knew."

Mom nodded and continued on baking the cookies in front of me. It was strange for her, but all new too. I wouldn't blame anyone to think it's so much to handle in. I watched and smiled at her.

"Why don't you bring Vlad over for dinner tomorrow?" Mom hummed.

"Sure, I'm sure he'll be happy to do so."

"And can you bring Avariella? She's such adorable little girl for a granddaughter."

I chuckled, "Of course, we don't have a babysitter anyway and I'm used to being with her all the time."

"So no job at your age?"

"Eh, got fired four years ago, but that doesn't matter. I was going to quit anyway and just deal with raising her and putting up with Vlad's successful business."

Mom shook her head, "How about college degrees? Did you get any?"

"I was actually under a fake last name, so no degrees for Fenton."

"You might as well go to the community colleges here and get a degree."

My head shook, "Nah, I like it when I'm Vlad's fiancée and all-"

_Doooong!_

Mom's stirring spoon has dropped in the sink and she looked at me with full of surprised.

"Fiancée? Vlad Masters has proposed to you?" Mom was obviously stunned.

I held up my engagement ring that's on my finger, "My Vlad Masters proposed to me four years and I said yes."

"You and Vlad are planning on marriage? Sweetie, what about the media? They're going to find out both of you have a daughter and that if you plan on having a baby. It won't be easy to hide your pregnancy again."

I snorted as I laughed, "Mom, did you already forget today? I'm half ghost. I can just go invisible. They aren't going to find out, but if they did. Vlad and I are prepared once I had Avariella. It's no big deal, really."

Mom shook her head, "You and Vlad have really thought it all, haven't you sweetie?"

I smiled, "Yeah…and I'm glad it's him. I wouldn't know what to do in my pregnancy and I didn't have anyone _but_ Vlad."

Mom nodded, but it was nice to have her back in my again. It's nice to be in the right timeline and how everything I can always appreciate the most. In my entire life, I missed the best people in the world. I hugged mom and she hugged onto me dearly. I smelt her sense and how lavender smelling she was, but I could never tell her body temperature. The only person who I could truly feel was Vlad's alone. I didn't care, though. I got to hug mom again and feeling happier.

Mom didn't have to ask. She went back to bake her cookies the traditional ways and she started to ask about the rest of the ingredient issues and I told her what some causes for me the most. She grew more motherly onto me and we naturally ended up discussing about being pregnant.

"Oh, my, you ate twelve pound cheesecake when you had me?" I was literally shocked.

Mom chuckled, "I'm surprised you went through seven a day with the whole lime and vinegar! How on Earth Vlad pulled that away without being suspicious?"

I chortled, "Oh, and what about the baby kicking daddy off the bed?" I wondered.

"Oh, both you and Jasmine has managed to kick him out of bed and he said that you better be the last one and a boy too." Mom shook her head.

"You should have seen how down to Earth Vlad can be when he talked to the baby from the start of the pregnancy! That was a total turn on."

Mom nodded, "Your father did that once I was showing more and more like around four or five months pregnant. He thought I was kidding when I had you."

I face palmed, "Oh, dad."

Mom chuckled, "I can't believe I'm a grandma. A grandmother! Oh, this is truly special day."

I smiled and nodded. The first batch was finally cooled off and mom placed in the second batch. She grabbed a plate and filled up the first batch. We went upstairs and spent some quality time together. Avariella sat in my lap and enjoyed the Fenton family the most. Jazz went on talking about her soon-to-be-career with much eager now and dad would now say he's having me as a sidekick or something. My eyes rolled and couldn't believe he's think I was going to be for him. I fight ghosts on my term, but they had a lot to catch up and all. Mom was glad that Avariella likes chocolate chip cookies, especially the homemade kind. It was an interesting night to be back with the family.

* * *

**The 17th or 18th chapter might be the last chapter to complete. Depending how it goes. Next chapter, tomorrow! (5/19/12)**


	17. Chapter 17

**11 pages for this one! ;D Enjoy! **

* * *

Avariella slept in my bed with me. She didn't exactly take comfort in the guest bedroom very much. So, she wanted to sleep in the same room which I didn't mind. I woke up about four hours before noon and she was still sleeping. I made sure she was in the middle of bed and I headed into my bathroom. I picked up my phone and called someone.

"Miss me, Daniel?" Vlad answered.

I chuckled, "Of course, I miss you, Vlad. Well, looks like everyone is all caught up." I licked my lips.

Vlad hummed, "Oh? Even your parents?"

I nodded, "Yeah, they know everything. I'm thinking of something of you and me time in our room before we have to show up for dinner today."

"I'm interested…dinner? Am I missing something?"

"Yeah, mom wanted us over for dinner. I could ask Jazz to babysit for Avariella so we could have time alone."

"Shall I cover her college to pay for all for her babysitting services?" Vlad wondered.

"You read my mind, fruitloop."

Vlad and I chuckled at the exciting idea. We hung up and I helped myself into a good shower. I forgot how I had my own shower in my room from time to time or anything else that I had in here. Of course, the last of shampoo and soaps were taken back in time. As long I cleaned up one way or another, it wasn't a problem really. It's not like I was going to live in this very house from now to fifteen years. Avariella likes her room better than living here, but I need to give her some exposure how people live their home due to different money.

I came out in my old clothes…which I should really get rid of them and move onto new clothes. Avariella was still asleep from what I've noticed and she must have been wiped out from meeting new people on and on. I headed over to Jazz's room who was always doing something in the morning. She typed into her computer and sent a few messages here and there in her emails.

"Hey Jazz," I smiled.

Jazz stopped typing and turned her head over to me, "Hey Danny, you're up early…sorry, force of habits." She chuckled.

I nodded, "It's okay. I haven't slept in until noon since college."

Jazz agreed, "College makes you feel like you don't want to miss anything." She sighed.

I chuckled, "Pretty much. Um, I was wondering if you'd babysit for your little niece while Vlad and I have some alone time?" I bit my lip and waited.

Jazz smiled, "Sure. Has Avariella been to the park before?"

My head shook, "No, but I think she'll love it there. I'm paying you by covering your college payment."

Jazz's jaw dropped instantly when she realized her college was already paid off by just babysitting her niece.

"D-da-Danny! That's like half a million! I-I can't ask for that much."

I chuckled, "Oh, trust me, our wedding will be three times the cost of your college at Harvard."

Her eyes widen, "You guys already paid for it all, didn't you?"

I chuckled, "Yup. I'll leave some cash with Avariella if you guys want ice cream or pizza or something."

"You're giving your little girl money?"

"She knows her math pretty good, actually." I nodded, "She's at the level of a third grader."

Jazz blinked and I laughed at her reaction.

"I-I don't know what to say, but I'll babysit her. When would be good to start?"

"Hm, in about an hour? I normally wake her up by now and get her dress and stuff. She's sort takes forever to get her into clothes." I chuckled nervously.

"So dealing with her isn't easy, have you taken parenting classes and helpful reading."

My head shook, "No, they don't include part ghost or ghost. There's time where I have to be ready for two hours ahead for her or I'd have to be really sneaky to put vegetables into her food."

"Oh, wow." Jazz couldn't believe her ears, "She does sound like she takes after you."

"Oh, no, she takes it after Vlad." My eyes rolled, "You know how Vlad used to be obsessed with Chinese food? It took a while to get him into eating my cooking and he finally got over it with the Chinese food and learned to like eating spinach or broccolis."

Jazz chuckled and couldn't believe what I had to do to get my daughter eating some vegetables or fruits, even. So, I went to wake up Avariella and started to get her to change into her today's clothes. To me, she would be running, dancing, floating, or flicking invisibility back and forth with each clothes I placed onto her. It would take a while, but she's a wild one once she wakes up. Her laughing and excitement has gotten her going more than ever in the morning, that would mean she always expect something to happen if she was up this early.

Vlad would do this mainly on Friday through Monday, I deal with her for the rest of the week. I mean, it's not really a problem or anything and we want her to enjoy her starting morning with happy energy. There would be time vacation comes and it's Vlad and me dealing with her at the same time to save half an hour time. I finally got her dressed up in a simple shirt with a dress and a pair of leggings because I know the park has slides and swings. Avariella loves to play on them the most.

I remembered I had to learn new things about girls' hair and spent time braiding her ponytails. Of course, she wanted a French braid and I was totally lost about that…got to ask Jazz to teach me that.

Once she was done with head to toe, I bent down and fixed up her dress to make sure she was wearing comfortably in. I could remember the first day when Vlad dressed her and how he couldn't handle it as he dashed out of the room.

"Mommy and daddy are going to spend time alone, Avariella. I want you to be on your best behavior with Aunt Jazz. Can I count on you with that?"

She smiled, "Is Aunt Jazz my babysitter?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but you can consider it as a quality time."

"I like her, mommy. She got books, toys, and pink room. I want a pink room too!"

I chuckled, "I'll talk to daddy about that and see what happens." I patted her head and kissed her forehead.

Avariella tried to push me away and I caught her into my hugs. I nuzzled my nose against her cheek and she giggled.

"Who's my special little girl?" I said playfully.

She giggled and shouted, "I am!"

I gathered her up as I stood up and carried her over to my sister's bedroom. Jazz was finishing up on her computer and stuff. She turned with a welcoming smile and Avariella waved happily.

"Aunt Jazz! Can I read you a book?" Avariella eagerly wanted to do.

I set her down and she ran up to Jazz with much excitement. I waved and headed out of the house knowing Jazz would be watching her. I morphed to Phantom and flew over to my mansion. I flew around happily and searched for the man.

GAH!

I flew up straight with someone who held me trapped in his arms. I breathed and couldn't believe he played that on me!

"Sneak up on me, why don't you?" I chuckled and finally regulated my breathing.

Vlad chuckled, "That's because you always keep your guards down so much."

My eyes rolled, "Whatever, can we just skipped the banters and go straight to have sex? I'm starving!" I formed back to Fenton in his arms.

Vlad embraced my shivering transformation as if it's a breeze over the summer for him. He floated us over to our bed and I used my levitation to close the door and windows for such a lovely privacy. The room's lights were more reliable than anything else. Vlad's sneaky hand slipped under my shirt and slid through my entire abs chest and stomach. His fingers traced them down has caused me moaning for his name.

"V-vl-vlad." My voice hummed like a singer.

Somehow, our pants and shirts vanished instantly and his lips sucked down my bare neck's skin. I felt its pleasure and wanted it more each time. My hands danced on Vlad's back and felt his strong heat within him. Suddenly, he kissed me with his lips and I invited him in to swirl around with my tongue. His tongue dominated over mine like a natural thing to expect for a bottom partner, but I didn't care. He held my head like a baby being hold and lured me closer every second I could think of.

Vlad's fingers were already wet and prepared me down below. Vlad went deeper into my ass and made me sing at the top of my lungs. By the time he inserted the third fingers, I screamed my head off as if the pain was too much. Yet, I loved it. I _needed_ it more than anything. He was someone to trust. Vlad stopped for a nanosecond and my brain tried to understand what he was doing this-

Oh shit! He's in roughly.

"Dammit, Vlad! You're huge!"

Vlad chuckled, "You have such a small and lovely ass, Daniel. You love my big dick anyway."

I groaned, "You better fucking lov-ugh! Love my ass!"

Vlad thrust his member through me slowly, but the groaning has sounded somewhat dried. Vlad bounced into me a hundred times and we became one naturally. I screamed and my fingers dug into his back's skin. The harder he hit me, the right place has always felt so right, and he never lost his touch. I knew that much.

"VLAD! Vl-vl…there! There! Yes! Fuck harder!" I demanded.

Vlad wouldn't have to say much, but everything he gave me was like a magical sensation. Everything I wanted was better than ever. I was so happy to give in his ways that everything in my life was for him, and how I'll never let him go.

I sang his name with the perfect hit until I felt him ejecting me twice. Vlad didn't stop from there and kept going more and more. We rarely get this opportunity as much because work and raising our daughter was a challenge. We refused to give in, but this was absolutely amazing.

My lips met his hot neck and drank his sweat. I pulled his ponytail out and released his silver hair to touch my face. He smelled so beautiful and I recognized his cinnamon scent anywhere I went.

Vlad thrust into me like a million times, felt the shiver through my spine, and how much I loved him. How I'd always love him over anyone on this seven billion people. He's my one in a billion and there wasn't anyone better than him to love me this way.

He gave me stars to feel. Vlad gave me a sense of life and love and care all in one. His hands still cradled my head, his lips met mine, and his big member thrusting in to meet my perfect spot to hit. He spurted into me again and it really felt so good!

"Vlaaaaad!" I gasped, "Yes!"

Vlad chuckled and removed himself. He left me shivering for a short moment and we tried to catch up on our breathing after such an amazing sex here. We ended up snuggling as we sat up and pulled the blanket onto each other. It was the best feeling that couldn't be described in any other ways.

"I," I breathed finally, "…love you, Vlad."

His hand held my face, "I love you too, Daniel."

We kissed passionately and felt like a huge firework at the above of our head. There's nothing to compare this kiss more than anything. His hand traveled down to my stomach with a smile.

"Feel anything, Daniel?" Vlad was already excited.

I shrugged and waited. We had sex within our choice, but for some reason. I was really, really, really, really happy.

"I don't know, but my hormone feels…higher. Is that one of the signs?" I looked over at him.

He chuckled, "Your emotions were overboard, which is normally overwhelms you more."

My eyes rolled, "Riiight."

"Five…four…three…two…o-"

"Come on! That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Overwhelms me, bite my ass!" I grumbled furiously, "…Oh, my gosh! We're having a baby! I'm pregnant!" I hugged him tightly, "We should start on a name now because last time took us too long to think about it and everything. I want a good name this time too."

"How about consider Madeline?"

I frowned and pushed him out of bed, "No way, Vlad! Can't you just stop that with my mom's name? It's creepy and not right at all."

Vlad sighed, "Just a thought, you know?"

"Pick a different girl name, please? We already placed Elizabeth in for Avariella and all. We got the boy's name prepared." I began to weep.

Vlad joined up back on the bed and cradled me in his arms.

"You're moody again, you're beautiful, Daniel." He said.

I sniffled, "Really?"

"Of course, you're glowing beautiful and make me want to save this forever."

I blushed like crazy when he said that, "Awe, Vlad…does this mean I can buy your birthday presents without you peeking the bills this time?"

"And Christmas too, if it makes you happier."

I chuckled, "You're awesome, Vlad, you're awesome."

He tickled my chin and managed to get me giggling when he does that. He leaned in closer to my ear and whispered with his hot breath.

"How about a nice shower with just the two of us?"

My heart speed up, "Oh, you are so on, Vlad!" I squealed at the exciting plan.

Vlad groped my waists and carried me over to our large bathroom. My eyes widen at the sudden carrying through his arms.

"Whoa! I didn't know we're streaking over!" I laughed, which made no sense.

Vlad laughed along and we joined into the shower. We were really cleaning each other up and having some good time into it. We were aroused anywhere and definitely loving that entire fingertip touches everywhere. It was fun to wash each other's hair and seeing how silky felt he truly was.

I giggled, "We should do this every night."

Vlad hummed, "If it makes you happy, sure, my badger."

We were happy. We were going to be parents again. We spent the rest of our time cleaning each other up, drying each other up, brushing each other's hair, and dressed each other up. It was relaxing, but fun to be the least. I hugged Vlad from behind after getting his hair fixed up to a ponytail.

"I think the exciting news will lighten everyone's day during dinner." I giggled, "I'm pregnant again! Again! Could you believe that?"

Vlad smirked, "You've been planning on that lately, haven't you?"

"Hmmm, only a day and a half. I thought you like fucking me up and having a family? Didn't you mention something about having a big family three or four years ago?" I scratched my chin.

He held on arms and chortled, "Oh, you know I always wanted a big family, Daniel."

"Uh huh, but next time, you're going to get pregnant."

Vlad flustered like he used to in college and I adored him for it. I kissed his cheek and we were obviously in love. His lips met mine and we celebrated a little before getting so obvious for everyone else.

"You're glowing, Daniel. Someone will notice."

My eyes rolled, "Oh whatever, fruitloop. Avariella gets to be a big sister."

"Will you think about the name?" Vlad almost pouted, yet, smiling happily.

I patted his cheek, "You already gave the cat the name Maddie. It would confused them both if we ever did, but still. It'll hurt me anyway."

"Fine, but we could always keep the name separ-"

I kissed him and he was out of focus about the names.

"Say that again and I'll kick your ass." I warned him, "You know how pissy I get when I'm pregnant."

Vlad sighed in defeated and shook his head, "Fine, fine. I hope it's a girl."

I hummed, "Me too."

We matched our smile and gathered some extra things we might needed before leaving the house. Vlad wanted to drive, so I let him, and he drove one of those VW CC model for V-six Lux that have the state of the art technologies and it's in silver touch too. He picked it for safety issue requirement to keep Avariella and me safe. Now, it'll be another baby in the ride too. We might as well get another car seat too. Fun online shopping for everything to give a new born child will be something to look forward to again. I really hoped it's a girl that's for sure.

Vlad drove very well and no one bothered to eye out who's in the car. It's like one of the common cars, but Vlad wanted to have all the best. We had it for safety issue over anything, then again…we're half ghost! Ha! We don't have to worry stuff like this. My eyes rolled and leaned back in my seat. My cheeks felt warmer…or colder…ugh, ghost powers can be confusing.

"You're pink, Daniel. What are you thinking?"

I smiled and kept looking at the sun, "When Avariella was born, when we first met her, and everything I felt about her." I touched my stomach with much excitement and motherly.

Vlad smiled happily, "That day was special and so will this little one."

I nodded, "I know, I look forward to it."

Vlad finally arrived to the FENTON home, which was always well-known about. We went up to ring the doorbell, but I don't have my keys to the house anymore since I sort of took it and lost it in the explosion when that happened. Oh well. Mom answered the door happily. Dad was happy to see Vlad and discussed how now Vlad was their "son-in-law" anyway.

I went upstairs and knocked on the door to check on the girls.

"DON'T-" Jazz shouted.

It was a little late to tell me not to come in and I found myself in Jazz's room where both of them were a matching mess as much as the room was. My nose recognized its scent and I groaned.

"Jazz, I told you not let her have the play dough! There's a reason why!" I slapped my face, "Vlad is going to kill me."

Jazz sighed, "Sorry! It slipped through my mind and I didn't think it'd be this bad!"

Avariella frowned, "It's not Aunt Jazz's fault, mommy. I wanted to practice to be good as you!"

I breathed and nodded calmly, "I understand, but you shouldn't have used play dough." My eyes looked around.

Whenever Avariella used play dough or something similar to it, she somehow melts them to control its structure, and manipulates its shape to anything she wanted. She just has trouble with a solid-liquid material more than solid or liquid. Water, was easier. Metal was easier. But something in between was a stronger challenge for her. I lifted my hand and bought up my levitation power. It wasn't easy to get the sticky and melted and dried up play dough off of…well, everything in this very room.

"Oh…my…" Jazz awed at something new to her discovery.

All the things that got blasted in the way through Avariella's manipulation power, how it resemble little of her father. Vlad can manipulate people and computers, but Avariella can manipulate objects of anything really…just not anything of a living being. I finally got the entire room back to normal and filled up half the cup. I heard the door click opening and jerked my head.

"Daniel, Avariella, and Jasmine-" He saw the girls in a mess, "-what the? Avariella! You know you're not supposed to play with play dough! Jasmine, how could you let this happen? Daniel, didn't you warn her?" Vlad panicked and looked down at his little girl, "And on your favorite clothes too? Avariella, you should know better to play around with manipulation powers!" He scrolled at her.

I face palmed myself, "Vlad! Really! Stop jumping conclusion! Geesh!" My head shook, "I'm cleaning her up and Jazz did know, she just forgot. One mistake isn't a big deal!"

Vlad groaned, "You're taking it too lightly of this, Daniel. She needs to learn to not do things like this!"

Avariella hugged my leg, "Daddy, I didn't mean to! I want to practice to be good as mommy!"

My head shook at Vlad and I sighed.

"We'll be downstairs in a few, alright? No more arguments and discuss this later at home." I frowned at him.

Vlad crossed his arms, "Fine, but Avariella is not off the hook."

Vlad walked off and couldn't believe what just had happened here. I focused on getting Avariella removed of the dough so she could be clean again.

"Mommy, is daddy mad at me?"

I smiled, "No, sweetie. Daddy just forgets what it is like to have new powers, but just on a safe side. Can you only use that new power in the training room from now on?" I started to help Jazz get cleaned up.

She nodded, "Okay, mommy."

Jazz watched our conversation was like between us. Eventually, I got them both cleaned off from the play dough. I held Avariella's hand as we went down the stairs. Everyone was in the kitchen, but since there wasn't a high chair. I placed my daughter onto my lap which gave her some comfort and easier to reach her food. Everyone chatted here and there about our girl, a little about our when our Wedding would be coming, and Vlad announced my pregnancy. Avariella was so excited to be a big sister, of course, that was easy to tell. Mom and Jazz gasped at the exciting news. Dad admired something new. Vlad and I cherished our memories and pleased to share it with others for the first time.

Everyone started to ask bunch of questions about everything and how it all fell into places. Avariella didn't really understand much with pregnancy other than baby grows inside a body. Even though we didn't tell her how it was possible at all. Vlad and I wanted to guide her to the right path and show her the realistic idea instead of the "Stork" brings the baby. She wouldn't believe us anyway, after knowing the fact she's a half ghost.

Later on, my best friends found out and wanted to take me out to eat so they could ask about everything else. So, Vlad got to spend time with my family with Avariella. He has loosened up after the whole incident and decided to try my method for once. He didn't like it when I get emotionally upset, especially for a pregnant man. Tucker asked some questions about pregnancy since this stuff interested him more than Sam did. Honestly, I thought it would be the other way around instead.

When I found myself walking around Amity Park, Dash found me and wanted to beat me up literally. I caught his way of punching me and locked him up against the wall to teach him to stop messing with me. He tried to strike out his revenge after I walked away and I flipped him to the ground. Dash eventually backed off and avoided me at all cost. There was no way I wanted to risk my baby in any sense of harm. Well…in my human form that was.

Of course, once I got to the Nasty Burger, Paulina and Star were eager to go on a date with me, which had happened the last year of high school. They wouldn't move on and I couldn't care less. What did I do to finally to get them back off? I officially announced I was gay and already taken. They were shocked about it at first, but had to respect my sexual orientation. Well, not for long that was for sure. Valerie took my order and nodded in approval to just get away from the girls and their needs. However, I told her I was serious about what I said. She was shocked, but supported me anyway. She tried to find out who, but I couldn't let her know just yet.

Life has a major turned around for everyone lately. It wasn't easy to return to the way I used to think. Everything around me has a completely different view. It's strange, yet, new experience in life. Nothing was ever the same for me. Even the food I ate here was odd to believe. I found myself into good old fashion food and homemade food more than ever. One thing I was glad to hop back onto was the technologies. That was my major comfort in things and even going onto laptops or iPod or other things that most people get a big kick out of.

… … …

My pregnancy felt much bigger than the first I had with Avariella. I was screaming my head off back in bedroom and Vlad was still putting off with my head screaming at him.

"Dammit, Vlad! I fucking hate you!" I snapped.

My hands clenched onto my stomach, just begging the pain to go away, and thankfully, Avariella was with Jazz and my parents at the moment. My friends? They were here when I my water broke and it a startling moment for them. We just had to hang in the bedroom to play video games, didn't we? Sam raced to Vlad to alert the baby was on the way. Tucker and Sam hung in the hallway since this part was a little more personal anyway.

"You're still beautiful, Daniel. You're always are." He kissed my stomach.

I scowled at him, "I'm fat here and you're telling me I'm beautiful? I want the baby out of me! It's a big one that's for sure!"

Vlad chuckled, "You know you have to wait until its time."

"Time! IT'S NOW!" I growled.

Vlad shook his head and used his powers on me. It was so much to handle, so much unbearable pain growing up against my spine and pelvic, and how I grew to wonder why I suffer this twice alone. There was no doubt I'd get Vlad pregnant if we were to have a big family. I wasn't going to do all the work.

"It'll be almost over, Daniel. Breathe in and out."

I nodded and did follow his instruction. It was like everything was going so slow, but the time was slipping by so much. I thought this baby wouldn't come until June fifteenth! Apparently, this one came on the sixth of June a bit early!

I felt Vlad coming inside me to retrieve the baby and one little screaming baby was heard. I groaned and crouched a bit to more pain. It didn't make sense…our baby was…my eyes widen and gulped.

"Vlaaaaad…I think I've been carrying a twin." I mentioned, chuckling nervously.

Vlad jerked his head up at me and didn't believe what he heard. He quickly duplicates and did another round of gather a baby out of me. Another crying sound, I looked at the both babies in Vlad's arms. The duplicate Vlad came over and handed me the last one. The duplicate disappeared and I adored the one in my arms first.

"Oh, my…" Vlad commented, "A girl and then, a boy. Oh, Daniel, I'm so happy." Vlad came closer so I could see the beautiful babies we have.

"A girl and a boy! A twin!" I chuckled excitedly.

I sat right up and we started to clean their faces up. The girl had blue eyes and dark brunette hair. The boy had violet eyes with dark blond hair. They were almost identical, but beautiful. Vlad managed to wrap them in blankets and let me handle them while he retrieved my friends. Both of my friends were shocked to discover, but they even called in the others to let them know the babies were born. Honestly, mom and dad were grandparents again. Jazz was an aunt again. Avariella was twice a big sister. She was nervous meeting them, but her eyes widen at how small they truly were. They were much smaller than Avariella was, but they were healthy. It was all it mattered.

Vlad and I named our son, Kyson Lionel Masters. Afterward, we _finally_ chose a girl name for our daughter, Savanna Anna Masters. We welcomed our little bundles of joy into our world and celebrated a great life to this very day. Today, we got to share it with my friends and families…no, our friends and families. There weren't any needs to hide from the world. Everyone knew I was capable of being pregnant, but they don't have much of a clue about our ghost half. Although, everything has always felt right and probably always will be. Sure, a few problems here and there, but Vlad and I were having a family and so far, we're in devotion every day. I don't think I could ask for more.

* * *

**Sooo, did you guys expect twins? Or the names? **

**Well, I thank you for following this story! I'm sorry for not giving in a longer pace, but it was really meant to be a shorter ones. I didn't think I'd get up to total of 17 chapters. I thought it'd be just 10 chapters! Really! So, be lucky it went even further into this. You guys had me going for this story and really motivated me a lot. Thank you _so_ much! Please check out my other stories, they're promising as well as this one. ;D I have bunch of DxV moments and preggos too if you're still interested, just some are being on hold at the moment. Well, I'm off to bed and will be writing "Luring" for Teen Titan and RobinxRed X! **

**Gather all of your thoughts and critiques and everything for this one please and thank you! :D**


End file.
